Stripped
by Pork Steak the Grande
Summary: Bakura's bored one night of his dull college life and decides to visit a strip club. He then meets a cute stripper only to find out it's his best friend's boy friend, talk about problems... BxR, slight MxR, BxM, MxM, YxYY Yaoi. .::Completed 8.26.04::.
1. Dirty!

God, the Grand (e): Yes, miss fabulous herself is back! 

Gandalf: With a brand (e) new story!

Greebo, the dragon: And Yu-gi-oh tooth paste!

Gandalf: 0o; …

God: ; Good stuff… bubblegum flavor, yum! Anyways, _we _don't own Yu-gi-oh, but we do own Peach Mango Applesauce! Wee! 

Scarrletta the spider: By the way, fellow comrades, this story is Yaoi, BxR, so you are for warned! 

Gandalf: runs I hate spiders!!!

God: Anyways, on with the show!

* * *

So I sit here, now, at this bar, bored. It had been an absolutely boring Friday night and there was absolutely nothing to do but sit in the empty apartment I shared with my college friends, Yami, and Marik. 

Marik, as usual, was at a party somewhere leaving me alone, bored to shreds. I decided to go out and look for some action, or at least more than the hairy fur ball cat of Yami's was giving me. 

I walked down the busy streets of Domino, full of nightlife. I soon found myself outside a brick two-story building. It was a strip club called the 'Smitten Kitten', one with no sexual preference. It sounded entertaining enough, even if all I really am only gay. I sighed, paying my way into the building. 

I peered inside to see that decorated in blacks, pinks, and violent reds. At the back was a bar with people from young to old, females and males alike sitting at the stools and tables that surrounded it. There were also tables surrounded throughout the room in front of the stage that went out in a 'U' shape. 

Right now, two girls were stripping, belly dancing, and twisting and turning in strange ways on the metal pole. Some people cheered, while others starred with lust-filled eyes; but I just sat quietly at the back of the bar and rested my head on my hands, watching the scene about me wearily. 

"What'll it be?" The female bartender asks. She's tall, with sunshine blonde hair that has caramel blonde high lights accentuating it. Her mahogany eyes scan me happily. She was clad in tight, black jeans and a white tube top. 

"Um… one round of Jose Querbo." I state mockingly, quoting a country song. She nods, and passes me a shot glass with said drink in it, smiling.

"So what's your name?" She asks,

"Bakura." I reply, before devouring my drink. 

"Another." I add. She gets me what I ask for and returns.

"Oh, tough guy are we? I'm Mai, nice to meet you! You must be a newbie because I'd recognize a face as handsome as yours." She muses playfully. I glare at her showing I'm not interested.

"Oh, hon, don't worry, I wasn't hitting on you. I could've guessed you were gay the second you walked in the door!" I give her a look of shock. She shrugs.

"It's a gift. Anyways, you even look a little like one of our male strippers here! Surprisingly, he's a real crowd pleaser, they all love him!" She exclaims. Hm… a stripper that looks like me eh? I will just have to see for myself. As if reading my mind, she replies, "He'll be on in an hour." And walks off to serve others. I lie my head back down on the bar counter awaiting this stripper.

I almost dozed off when suddenly something catches my eye. A snowy haired, pale-skinned stripper whirls down from the pole, thrusting their body back seductively. Who ever this stripper is, he is amazing! I can't really see him all that well from where I'm at, but I think he wears a tight black leather corset which reveals off his trim tummy, black matching hot pants, that show off his flawless, beautiful legs, fish nets, and black stilettos. It's easy to see why everyone loves him. He's too sexy… Although, he looks awfully young to be working in a strip club. He jumps gracefully off the stage and starts giving people lap dances who stick money down his corset… and other places. Hm, he seems to be enjoying it though. 

Now he's giving a guy a few tables away from where I sit a go, and gets over two hundred dollars, and a phone number stuffed in his corset.

"Call me!" The middle-aged man purrs, flicking back a strand of the strippers beautiful snowy locks. The stripper winks, and moves to on to another woman next to him. It's amazing the way he bends and dances so sensuously. He's by far the best exotic dancer I've ever seen. 

The woman stuffs another twenty dollars in his corset, causing him to give out a cute giggle. He exits off her and oh shit… he's starring right at me, licking his lips. 'Oh shit, oh shit… oh shit.' My mind chants. I have absolutely no money to tip him with and I really don't want him on me… not here in front of all these people any ways… Eep! 

He smiles and waves at me before straddling on my lap. He's fantastic… He has black eye liner all over his enchanting emerald eyes, giving them a cat-like structure, mascara bringing his flirty, curly eyelashes to new lengths. He has blush and shimmer on, giving him a glow, and some very glossy lip shimmer on, making his lips all that much more kissable. 

He rises a little and starts raising his arms, and shaking his hips. I bite my lip in return, trying my utmost not to grope him. I want to… like hell I want to… Just, I want to be the only one touching him, with no eyes watching. 

Weirdly, the boy has been dancing on me the longest out of anyone. I'm somewhat flustered, and a bit embarrassed I left my wallet at home, and only brought along a twenty. 

He giggles cutely again when I open my mouth slightly when he softly caresses my cheek. After, he looked deep into my eyes; his own filled with emotions I could never place. I want to pull him on me and kiss him horribly. He then the tip of my nose with a single finger, giggles and says "Goodbye cutie"

In a low, breathy whisper before strutting off. I feel so… confused.

I don't think I've ever wanted anyone the way I want him; it's bizarre. Maybe it's just because he was dancing in my lap, probably. It's just lust, and I'd never date anyone on lust alone, even if the sex were great.

"So, you've met Bandit I see?" Mai remarks nonchalantly, pouring me another drink. I nod, glaring at the counter. 

"Here. You're going to need it." She says, handing me a drink and winking. 

Why would I ever _need _it? I think back to him on top of me and almost drool. Oh yeah, because I'm infatuated, that's why. 

I guzzle the drink down and drift off into a light dose. 

* * *

God, the Grand (e): And that's the first chapter for ya 

Scarletta, the spider: nods Hope you all liked it!

God: Yes… it was partly Scarletta's idea!

Gandalf: It definitely wasn't Greebo's…

Greebo: is too busy rocking out to her No Doubt records to notice

God: 0o; ….

Scarletta: 0o I don't get you guys, Greebo has good taste in music if you ask me…

God: sigh No on ever gets us…

Gandalf: Eep! Spider… ew! screams and hides in a closet

God: Anyways, hope you all like the first chapter 

Scarletta: We love feedback, reviews are quite adored! 

God: Mhm! Well, later days!

Greebo: Buh-bye!

Sauruman: And does anyone else NOT like the new document manager thingie mobob? I know we don't. Meh, anyways, bye for now!


	2. How Bizarre!

Scarletta the Spider: And so stripped continues!

Greebo, the dragon: Mhm!

Scarletta: Go ahead Greebz!

Greebo: Erm… um…

Scarletta: Say it!

Greebo: Say what? -is confused-

Scarletta: What God told you to say!

Greebo: Well, she did say I am under NO circumstances aloud towear my scooba wear in the shower any more

Scarletta: Arg!! Ok, we don't own-

Greebo: Wait, I got it!

Scarletta: Then say it!

Greebo: … what was it again?

Scarletta: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, but enjoy the next chapter of 'Stripped'!

Greebo: Hey, I was supposed to say that!

Scarletta: -sweat drop-

* * *

"Hello?"

"Hello?" Someone calls in my ear. I lift up my head and gaze through groggy eyes above the bar shelves. '2:15 huh…'

"HELLO!" I jump as I glance to my right side to an ash blonde, lilac orbed boy glaring at me… He looks a bit like my roommate, but much cuter.

"You've been sleeping there for at least two hours!" He informs me, which is weird. Why would the bartender let me sleep in here?

"Oh." I say chastely. 

"Yeah, this place closed fifteen minutes ago. Mai told me to wake you up now." He said simply. 

"You work here?"

"No, but Mai is an old friend of mine… We're going out for an early breakfast."

"I see… why didn't she wake me?" I questioned, puzzled. He shrugged.

"Who are you anyways?" I ask him warily, standing up and stretching.

"Malik, and you?"

"Bakura."

"Nice to meet you! You should probably get going though, before the strippers attack!" He jokes. I wave good-bye and head towards the door. What an odd place…

I shut the door to the club and step out. I take a few steps, and then peer up to the starry night sky, admiring the now quiet streets. I pull my black trench coat closer, as a gust of wind blows. 

Suddenly, someone emerges from the club. I turn around to see a white haired boy, no more than seventeen walking my way, not paying much attention to where he's heading. 

He runs into me and screams.

"Ah! Oh my gosh, I'm sorry sir… I didn't mean to!" He cries, and then glances up towards my face. 

"I, It's ok…" I stutter.

"I remember you from the club! Hi!" He says, giggling, "I'm bandit or Ryou rather!" I stare at the kid for a good minute, admiring his soft facial features once again. Even without lingerie and makeup, he's still breath taking. He blushes, and smiles as he notices my ogling. 

"S… sorry…" I say. Why is he making me stutter and look like a lovesick idiot?

"I'm Bakura." I greet back, giving him a small smile.

"Glad to meet you! Yeah, Mai said there was a cute guy mesmerized by me that I just had to meet; she said he was sleeping at the bar. But, when I went to look, there was no one there!" Ryou announced, giggling slightly. I tried to hide the slight blush appearing, by messing with my bangs. 

"Haven't seen anyone come out, I was just on my way back from a friends." I lie.

"Oh, that's cool!" He replies. 

"Yeah, so how old are you? You look a bit young to be a stripper." I proclaim.

"Seventeen, but I needed a job and it sounded like fun! Plus, the pay is awesome!" He says, beaming. 

"Oh. Well, I guess I should let you go." I counter, a little disappointed.

"Well… I'm not tired and I don't have school later or anything so did you want to grab some coffee with me or something? If you're not _too_ busy I mean…" He asks timidly, fastening his hands behind his back and staring down at the ground. I hold back the urge to scream out 'yes'.

"Sure." I answer coolly.

"Ok great, I know a shop a couple of blocks away! Come on!" And before I knew it, he grabbed my hand and pulls me away. My heart is pounding a mile a minute at his touch…

"So what do you do?" He asks, glancing to me.

"College student at Pokey Oaks." I reply. It's a very exclusive school.

"Oh, what's you're major, or why did you start going there?" He asks curiously.

"Not really sure. My dad always wanted me to go there, so I did. I kind of want to be a journalist or writer, but I'm still not sure. I'm twenty by the way… So I've this is to be my third year." 

"Oh, smart guy huh?" Ryou jokes. 

"What about you?"

"Oh! I attend Domino High School. I'm a senior this year, thank god!"

"Are you going to go to college?" I ask… it'd be too great if he went to Pokey Oaks.

"Maybe, but I'd have to save up for it. I don't really have good enough grades to get scholarships." Ryou said sounding almost a little sad.

"What do you want to be?" 

"Not sure, maybe a nurse or a bartender, I haven't really figured it out." I nodded looking forward again. 

"I just know I'm not going to be a stripper forever. I love the excitement and all; just sometimes it gets a bit old having a bunch of old people grabbing your ass." Ryou said, sighing.

"Old… people?" If anyone ever did that to me, they'd be a dead man walking, and if was a woman, don't _even _get me started. 

"Yeah, lots actually. It's very rare when someone I give a lap dance to doesn't put there hands all over me. Of course, the second they lay a hand on somewhere I don't like, I get off. Being a stripper is kind of a degrading job, which is why I don't tell anyone about it." 

"I didn't touch you… did I?" I ask. He smiles and shakes his head.

"No. You were gentlemen, if that's possible at a strip club." He says.

"That's good right?" I ask, scrunching my face in confusion. He laughed.

"What?" I ask, I don't get it. 

"It's just the look on your face, it's cute. You look so clueless, if you don't mind me saying." He mused, biting his lip. He said I was cute! Home run for me! Now to just find out more… and ask him out!

I grin to myself at the thought of my wonderful plan as we enter a quaint little coffee shop.

We take seats at a clothed table and a waitress marches up to us.

"What'll it be?" She asks sleepily, but cheerful nonetheless.

"Large vanilla mocha." I say.

"White chocolate for me. Oh, and a Danish cream!" He adds. She smiles, nods and saunters away. 

"So where do you live by?" I ask.

"A couple of blocks down on Juno Street." 

"I live-"

"In a dorm?" He interrupts. 

"Nope. I live in an apartment complex, Bulgar Village. It's only about half a block away from my college." 

"I know where that is, my boyfriend lives there!" He exclaims. _WHAT!_

"Thank you." Ryou says as the woman sets down our things. Wait, did he just say _boy… friend?_ Fuck, my life is ruined! Here he is, the most adorable, sweet and funniest boy in the world, and go figure, he's taken! 

I frown and sink lower in my chair, wallowing in my pity. 

"Yeah, apparently he shares an apartment with one of his friends. They both go to Pokey Oaks too."

"Oh? Wait… Ryou, who's your fling?" I ask him. From what he's talking about, it sounds like Marik and I except, we have a third roommate… oh lord, please don't let it be us! 

"My fling?" He states, abashed.

"Your boyfriend." I seethe, grimacing and rolling my eyes.

"Oh, he's a blonde and he is as old as you are! His name's Marik Ishtar, you might know him!"

"………"

"Bakura?" He says, worried. Probably because my mouth is gaped wide open and my earth hued eyes are bulging out of my head. That bastard! It would be just like Marik to take something so great that actually had a chance of being mine. Grr. 

I shake my head and grimace.

"That'd be my roommate." I snarl.

"Oh, oh my gosh! You're the one who sings along to Elvis in the shower!"

"He told you I sing to him in the shower?"

"Yes, I love Elvis Presley! You're so much nicer than he says; he told me you were a total ass!" He says cheerfully. 

"Charmed, I'm sure." I chide.

"Do you... Not like Marik or something?" 

"Love him." I lie. Ryou nods and takes a bite of his Danish Cream pastry thing. I start chuckling as he chomps away.

"Whap? Ish der shumthing om my fashe?" He asks, mouthful of pastry. I nod, and wipe the big chunk of icing off his nose and lick it off my finger. 

"Good frosting!" I exclaim. His cheeks tinge pink and he smiles cutely. 

"Want a bite?" He asks, ripping off a piece and handing it to me. I grab it, my hand brushing against his. I can feel Goosebumps crawling up my arms. I then retreat and throw the morsel in my mouth. 

"Holy shit this is good! No wonder why you wolfed it down!" I cry. He laughs. 

"I usually come here once a week with some of my friends after school." He tells me, face rested on his palm, tracing invisible lines on the table. 

"Are you friends with a Malik kid?" I question. Some drunken guy just came in here and tripped on a muffler… why there's a muffler on the floor, who knows. 

"No, I've seen him before though. He goes to my high school and he's like best friends with Mai."

"Ok."

"How do you know him?" He asks, raising an eyebrow cutely. 

"Ran into him somewhere." 

"Oh, right!" He says, yawning. 

"Tired?"

"Yeah, stripping till two a.m. will do that to ya. What time is it anyways?" He asks. 

"Holy shit, it's almost five a.m.!" I exclaim. We must've lost all track of time talking! 

"Oh my! I should get going then, I'm supposed to go somewhere with Marik at like 9:30! I'm sorry Bakura, but I have to go!" He says apologetically, grabbing out his wallet. 

"Wait Ryou, let me get the tab." I plead. 

"No, I'll get it!" He counters.

"No, I insist! I'm the one who made you tired, dragging you out all night. I'm going to make you fall asleep on your date. I'll pay." I demand, staring deep into his jade eyes. 

"Oh, ok… my treat next time then." He announces, grabbing his light blue sweat coat. 

"Well, I guess I'll see you around then; hopefully sooner than late. Oh and if you see Marik, please don't tell him I'm a stripper ok? If you don't I'll love you forever!" He begs. I wish he loved me… but no, he's stupid garbage disposal-Marik's. Damn him. 

"Ok, later Ryou." I call, as I head up to the counter. He waves and leaves. 

So here I am, alone again, walking home in silence.

* * *

God, the Grand (e): Time flies when you're having fun!

Gandalf: As does reading if your computer has wings 

God: Mhm! 

Greebo, the dragon: So does that mean it's over?

God: Afraid it does Greebz, for this chapter anyways!

Gandalf: And where one part ends another begins! Say hullo to the reviewer replies! Saurman, you may do the honors!

God: Actually… sorry Gandz, that's not a good idea, let's have Greebo do it -mutters- at least she won't cuss everyone out like some people -glares at a Sauruman, who's coloring-

Greebo: I feel so honored ! Well okey dokey! Everytime I look around, **theshadowstealer** is in my face!

God: Heya bacon, what's shakin? Aw, yay, you think the fic is cool, that's good news! It makes me want to do a river dance! Too bad, I don't know how! -cries- anyways, glad you like, and here's your update!

Greebo: You're a god, **Uoyr's Lover**!

God: Hello yet again! I get good luck, well good luck to you too! I gave our dog a bath yesterday, he doesn't smell like garbage anymore! Isn't that good news? Heh, glad you liked and still like the story, and here's your update!

Greebo: Time for **Courtney**!

God: Hiya! Glad you liked the 1st chapter of 'Stripped'! Hope you keep on reading! 

Greebo: No kidding ! Who's bed have your boots been under, **Maruken?**

God: So tell me, how feel you? Arg, stupid Star Wars! Anyways, glad you liked the 1st chapter my measly yellow friend! Here's your update 

Greebo: Red converse? No, **red convoy!**

God: Aloha from Hawaii!

Sauruman: You idiot, you're not even in Hawaii!

God: Don't break my dreams you demon! Any who, heh, nope, Bakura managed to keep himself on his stool… but barely… it's a good thing he had his coat! Hope you liked the 2nd chapter!

Greebo: kudos to **Dark Magician Girl/ Hikaru**!

God: Glad you thought it was cute! I love Ryou/Bakura fics too, mostly when they're not angstish though! Welp, here's your update!

Greebo: Son of a **Carmen5-Nemrac**!

God: Greebo, watch your language! Yay, you like 'Stripped' too! Score number 4 for me! Gleeful you thought it was cute! Isn't gleeful a god word? Here's your update!

Greebo: -pokes- it's **Kawaii Chibi Kitty Angel**!

God: Yay, I got glomped ! I want to be Bakura too, damn him, he gets all the hot guys… You no like fishnets? Me neither, especially pink ones, they make people's skin look weird… But throw on a pair of granny panties and your good to go! Meh, sorry, I just felt so impelled to write that!

Greebo: I don't wear underwear, I prefer to go commando! 

Gandalf: Gee wiz, maybe cuz you're a dragon!

Greebo: Maybe… Anyways on to the great warrior, **Dark Magic 856**! 

God: Groovy! Glad you liked the story! Sounds like grand (e) news to me! Hope you liked the 2nd chapter! 

Greebo: Thank you all for the wonderful reviews! You guys are like the definition of scandalous!

God: Oh Greebz, I'm so proud of you! glomps You managed to do the reviews with out making a fool of yourself!

Greebo: I did? Cool!

God: No kiddin! Well, that's all for today so sayonara!

Gandalf: See you next time!

Sauruman: And please review! 

Scarletta: Later days! 


	3. I Should Be Sleepin'

God, the Grand (e): Salutations!

Gandalf: Aloha! 3rd chapter time, yay!

God: No kidding!

Scarletta, the Spider: Once again, we don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! With that, read on!

* * *

I woke up when I heard the door slam and footsteps parading in. Meh, Marik must be home. I peer to the clock on my dresser, revealing it's around 4:40 in the afternoon. Figures, I would sleep the whole day. I rub the sleep out of my eyes, scramble out of my UN kept bed, and head out of the gray carpeted bedroom.

I yawn, and am frozen stiff when I se two figures standing in the living room. I stare, receiving ones back as the two move closer.

"Afternoon Bakura, you were sure out late." Marik chides. Unknown to Marik, Ryou smiled and waved. I just kept my morning glare.

"God Kura, don't be such an oaf! This is my boyfriend, Ryou! Isn't he cute?" Marik coos wrapping an arm around the frail body that should be mine.

Ryou reaches out a hand for me to shake.

"Hi." He says blankly.

"Aloha." I reply, taking his hand. Marik stares at us awkwardly.

"Ryou and I just got back from a baseball game!" Marik exclaims. Marik is a baseball freak. From the adorable scowl plastered on Ryou's face, I'm guessing he's not much of a fan of it. Hm, really isn't my thing either.

"Ryou shares the same passion for the game." He boasts.

"Whatever Marik, you just go to scam on the guys." I growl. Ryou twirls his hair girlishly as Marik smirks.

"Well, partly." He retorts.

"Either way, we had a blast! Ryou's tired though, so he's staying the night tonight, I told him Yami and you wouldn't mind." I shook my head.

"Good, my angel has had a long night; He was busy helping out a friend in crisis all night." Marik announced, drawing Ryou closer. Ryou smiled and leaned in closer.

My eye twitches… damn jealousy.

Right… well I'm off to shower." I inform, before strutting off.

* * *

When I came out of the shower, I strolled out to the living room to find Ryou sitting on the couch watching some cartoons about these weird fairies and this big headed kid that wears a pink head that has some quote like "You can't have Vicky without the icky" or some junk like that.

He jumps when I sit down on the other side of the couch.

"Oh, hi Bakura, I didn't here you come out!" He chirps.

"Where's Marik?" I ask.

"Store, he had to go get soda and other stuff. He told me to stay and rest." He said, rolling his emerald eyes.

"Didn't you sleep?" I ask him.

"A bit, but I was to busy thinking, too much stuff on my mind." I nod.

"How come Marik didn't stay and 'rest' with you, you could've stripped for him." I joke, smirking. Ryou slaps me playfully on the arm.

"Bakura, that's not funny!" He exclaims, hiding a smile.

"You could even give him a lap dance, though I can't promise he wouldn't grope you." His mouth drops open and he pounces on me.

"I'm not a whore!" He says, laughing.

"Yeah, ok." I reply, my voice dripping in sarcasm. He starts tickling me.

"Stop!" I cry laughing.

"Say Ryou is not a whore!" He demands.

"Haha, never!" I holler. Obviously, now was my time to dominate. I grab him by the hips and push him under me. I have him pinned.

"Now say Bakura owns you." I half purr/growl.

"Make me." He says immaturely. Goosebumps crawled up my arms as I felt his own coil around me.

I tickled him to the point where tears were shedding.

"SAY IT!"

"Haha, ok, ok, Bakura's god!" He cries.

"Didn't hear you."

"BAKURA OWNS ME." He cries. I snicker and collapse on top of him.

A tri-color haired man staggers through the doorway, yawning.

"Hiya Bakura." We jumped, me falling off the couch.

"Hey… Yami." I mumbled, rubbing my back.

"Hey, cute fling by the way!" He says, winking at Ryou. Ryou blushes.

"Oh, erm… this is Marik's new boyfriend, the one he referred to the other night as 'snuggle cakes'." I inform him.

"Then, why were you on top of him?" Yami asks, puzzled.

"I er… fell." I say stupidly.

"_Oh, right_. It's ok Snuggle Cakes, I won't tell Marik you're cheating on him with Bakura! After all, I would to, you've got your self a juicy piece of man there Ryou." Yami says happily, receiving a frightened glance from Ryou.

"But, but I wasn't!" Ryou protests.

"Yeah, mmk." Yami says, rolling his crimson orbs.

"Long night at Yugi's?" I ask nonchalantly, picking at my nails.

"Oh heck yeah, sex was great. I might be king of games, but Yugi is King of sex!" He replies excitedly. Ryou and I sweatdrop.

"Yugi?" Ryou asks, tilting his head in confusion.

"Yami's soul mate." I muse over dramatically.

"Marik and I have both found our soul mates; we were discussing it the other night! Though his seems to be cheating on him with his best friend, but hey, the apple is still just as red!" Yami said proudly. Ryou bit his lip and fiddled with the hem of his shirt.

"Well, I'm off to bed!" Yami proclaimed and swerved into his bedroom. I glanced to Ryou, who looked extremely nervous.

"What?" I ask him.

"It, its just soul mate? We've only been together for like a month or so, and he already feels like we're that deep?" Ryou says quietly.

"Don't feel too special, he says that about everyone he's dated, even Yami." I cringe at the memory… Ew… Yami x Marik, not a good pairing in my mind…

"He just wants this to be serious so fast, I'm only 17, and I don't really want my whole life planned… I don't even think I really love him yet…" He trails off.

"Well, maybe Marik is waiting to be another guy on your ex list. You can't really do shit just because he thinks you're his soul mate and you don't feel the same." I tell him. He looks deep in thought. I remove myself from the floor and sit next to him again.

"What do you think I should do?" He asks, giving me his best begging eyes. Damn his cuteness, damn it all to McDonalds and back!

"I guess I'd test my feelings for him over like a week and maybe is you feel the same, he's just not right for you. Dump his ass and move on." I say truthfully. Actually, I would've slept with him, and if he was bad at that, then he can find the door. Ryou's innocent and all though, plus I don't want to think of anyone touching him like that but me.

"I guess your right, thanks." He says, giving me a sleepy smile. He rests his head on my shoulder and closes his eyes.

"Why don't you go to sleep in Marik's room?" I ask him.

"Too tired to move." He mumbles. So being the great guy I am, I pick him up bridal style. He snuggles into my arms making himself comfortable. I smile at the adorable sight in my arms and place him on Marik's bed, covering him up.

"Thank you Baka." He whispers, before turning to his side and falling almost immediately asleep.

I watched him for a few minutes, until I heard the door snap shut; I hurried out of Marik's room, just in time for Marik not to catch me.

"So, did you and my dear Ryou have a little one on one time?" He asks, taking the grocery bags into the kitchen.

"Yeah… so, where'd you meet him anyways?" I ask, trying to not sound too amused.

"Oh. Well, I met him at the mall one day when I was shopping of course! He was looking for a present for someone, and I helped him. We've been happily together ever since." He told me grinning sadistically. I roll my eyes.

"I swear he's the one Bakura! We'll get married and have a farm house on the country side with tons of kids; adopted mind you, some horses, and pigs, oh, we'll just have the ultimate family!" He squeals with delight.

"Why Ryou?" I hiss.

"Because, he's the best think to happen to me since hair straighteners, and water proof eyeliner! He's cute, smart, and honest!" Marik gushes.

"Mm."

"So Bakura, what ever happened to that Honda guy you were seeing?" Marik asks.

"Please, that lasted a week! He ran off and started dating some freak that has dice fetish and always goes commando." I retort, crossing my arms. Honda was only good for one thing anyways, and it definitely wasn't talking.

"He was a bit hard to look at anyways." Marik adds, as he puts away things in the fridge. I nodded and went back in to the living room to watch some 'star trek' reruns.

* * *

God, the Grand (e): One more strand of hair off the head as they say!

Gandalf: and _they_ would be _who _exactly?

God: Me, Greebo, and my favorite little buddy named 'Stinky'!

Gandalf: Sorry, but dogs don't count, he doesn't even talk!

God: You're just jealous cause you can't speak barkish!

Gandalf: -sweat drop- you got me there

Greebo, the dragon: Dudley, Dudley the dragon!

God: Yay!

Gandalf: My head is over loaded in hairballs! EEK! -runs-

God: My doggy almost threw up on my carpet, it was a cute sight

Greebo: Yay!

God: Anyways, Gandalf dear, take it away!

Gandalf: Friends come and go, but **December Jewel **always stays the same!

God: No worries my Guatemalan friend! (sorry if you're not really Guatemalan, it just sounded fun to type!) Bakura will get the girl- er, guy… maybe! Muah, keep reading and you'll find out! dances

Gandalf: Rock around the clock tonight with **Dark Magic 856**!

God: What a small world indeed! Glad you liked the 2nd chapter, hope this one was to your liking too!

Gandalf: No kidding… but now to **Angel Reaper**!

God: Eep, I know, it's the BEST when Bakura's being a little dolt, and Ryou's just being too cute! Yay! Go Ryou and Bakura fluff! WEE! Anyways, super-duper happy you like the story!

Gandalf: Happy indeed! Let's dance with **MariksGirl666**!

God: -jumps like a crazy rabbit- Yahoo, you like the story! Fun, fun!

Greebo: Go bunnies!

Gandalf: If I were a fruit I'd definitely be a **Zoey Hellmaster**!

God: Hm, didn't know even know there was such thing! Anyway glad you liked the story and here's your update team-o supreme-o!

Gandalf: EEP! -screams like a girl-

God: Time for **Kawaii Chibi Kitty Angel**! Isn't Elvis just the king, literally? Man I crack myself up! Skin and bones and turkey legs… who wants the wish bone? -notta clue- anyways, hope you like this chapter Kool'o Kat!

Gandalf: Next up, **Maaruken**!

God: Salutations friend of the underworld (or upper, which ever you prefer)! Eep, I didn't even know Ryou said 'like' a lot, heh, a little to valley girl for you, ay? I'll try to tone it down a bit though, because, your wish is my command… unless it includes Caterpillars, in which case you're just screwed… Caterpillars are little furry demons.. -cringe- Glad you liked the chapter and keep on struttin!

Gandalf:** Dark Magician Girl/ Hikaru **up to bat!

God: You thought it was fun? Goodie, nothing screams out happy better than fun! Here's your U-D!

Gandalf: **Carmen5-Nemrac**, what is happening?

God: Heh, I know, Marik and Ryou, together, what is this world coming to! Next thing you know, they'll be kangaroo flavored ice cream! Or… not, but hey, who really knows? Don't worry, somehow, Ryou will be Bakura's, just you wait and see! Here's your update!

Gandalf: Lastly, our dearest friend, **Chrysler**!

God: Heya C! I know, they are the absolute cutest, along with Yami and Yugi! Yay! Heh, you like Bakura singin in the shower? Elvis is a grand (e) guy, don't you think? Too bad he's dead! Darn, anyways, hope you enjoyed this chapter!

Gandalf: Thanks to everyone for reviewing, it was all so extremely nice of ya'll!

God: Mhm, they're all so nice, yay! Well, we must be off now, since Greebo's mumgan has research to do, so later days guys!

Gandalf: And we will dedicate our lives to you if you review! Buh-bye!

Greebo: See you all next chapter!


	4. Show time!

Scarletta the spider: If we owned Yu-Gi-Oh, Marik would always be dressed in pink glittery clothes and be a shoppaholic.

Greebo, the dragon: So read on!

* * *

Well, I'm off to go sleep with my snuggle bunny! Goodnight Baku!" Marik chimes, yawning.

"Nighty-night Marik." Yami says, zoned out. The dummy just loves his E.R. I give a flick of my wrist acknowledging his departure. Lucky bastard. I want to snuggle with the bunny; but nope, it's my best friend's boyfriend.

I rumble incoherently.

"Man, I'm _boorrreedd." _Yami whines.

"I don't really give a damn."

"But I'm _boorreeedd_!" He repeats, just as annoying as the first time. Arg.

"Did I not just say I don't care?" I exclaim. He crosses his arms and scowls. I roll my eyes.

"Were's your little pet anyways?" I ask, peering to the spiky haired freak next to me.

"He went bowling with his stupid, stupid friends." He says, pouting.

"No sex for you tonight." I retort, smirking at his fury. He stuck his tongue out in an _oh so _adult way.

"At least I'm not in love with my best friend's boyf- Hiya Ryou!" Yami chirped, patting to a spot in the middle of us.

He looks so cute in his plaid pajama pants, rubbing his tired kitten eyes. He then stumbles over to us and sits himself down.

"Evening." He said warily.

"So did you and Marik screw?" Yami asks randomly. Ryou looks quite taken aback.

"No!" He squeals as if it's the most disgusting thing in the world to do.

"Why's he dating you then?" Yami mumbled, shaking his head. The phone rang.

"WEE! I bet it's Yugi!" He cries as he scrambles over to the phone, knocking over a plant. Good thing it's a fake. Ryou snickers.

"Hi Yugi, how are you? I love you!" Yami coos into the receiver. Yami looked a bit bewildered by something Yugi said, and then he smirked.

"Don't you worry; I'll give you something to do." He says seductively, purring slightly.

"Is it just me, or is Yami about to get laid?" I holler Ryou beams.

"Hey, at least one of us is." He snipes. Ryou blushes and I shrug.

"Sex is over rated." I counter, flipping though the channels.

"Well guys, I'm off. My cute little sweet, ice cream flavored angel needs me so see ya!" He hollers, shoving his feet in his platform boots, grabbing his keys and running out the door.

"So how come you're not in bed with Marik?" I ask, trying to strike up conversation. He rolls his pretty emerald eyes.

"He snores too loud, and I can barely breathe with him hugging me to death!" He proclaims.

"Oh, I see. So, if you strip all night and go to school, when do you sleep?"

"From about 2:30 a.m. to 6:30 a.m."

"I'd die with only that much sleep." I remark.

"Yeah well, I've been doing this for around two years now so I'm pretty used to it."

"Oh, so what do you want to do?" I ask him, raising my eyebrows.

"We should watch a movie! You got 'Mulan'?" He asks. Aw, he even watches cute movies to go along with his cuteness… must NOT drool, must definitely NOT drool.

"Yeah… Yami has a thing for Disney movies." I say, strolling over to the entertainment center and pulling out said DVD. I stick it in the DVD player and press play.

As I jump back on the couch, he yawns.

"I thought you were used to sleeping only three hours." I sass.

"Usually am… I guess tonight is just a deferent tale." He fluffs up a pillow and sets in down in my lap, then lies down.

"What do you think you're doing?" I ask.

"Well I was going to use just your legs for a pillow, but decided they'd be bony, so I did the next best thing! Put a pillow on you, then used you as a pillow." He says cheerfully, laughing a little. I tense up and try to think about anything else besides the extremely hot teen on my lap, only about two layers of clothes away from my… Anyways, he snuggles his head into the pillow and puts a tired arm over my legs, making me freeze up again.

I try to stay focused on the movie while stroking his soft luxurious locks… Wait a minute, how'd my hand get there?

I pull away.

"No, don't stop." He whispers, closing his eyes.

"Um…" I say and return to caressing and gently pulling his hair. He sighs contently.

A couple of hours have passed and the movie's over. I found myself staring at Ryou the whole time, not paying a teaspoon's worth of attention to the movie. He's sleeping now, slow, even breaths drawing in and out, lips slightly parted, and a hand curled under his chin. Too adorable…

I sigh. There's no way he's going to lie there and leave me with nothing to do, so I lift him up a little and scoot down; so I'm half way lying down too. I place him and the pillow on the side of my thigh, where he reattaches himself to my legs. I set a hand once more on his head, and find myself drifting off into unconsciousness.

* * *

God, the Grand (e): Windex: Stay where you spray streak free shine!

Greebo, the dragon: That's our life motto!

God: Eggzactly!

Gandalf: Anyways, one chapter older!

Sauruman: But definitely not wiser.

God: -sigh- too true my friend, too true.

Gandalf: Well anyways, now to a question from a lovely reviewer!

God: **Pyro-Panda **asks, How could Bakura pay the bill if he left his wallet at home?

Greebo: Well dear, the answer is quite simple! In chapter one, it says he only brought along a twenty which was just enough to pay his way in and get a couple drinks! Hope that helped!

God: Thank you Greebo, and thank you Pyro-Panda!

Sauruman: -mumbles- sounds like a bad talk show…

Gandalf: Don't stop Movin, **redconvoy**!

Greebo: Marik is a bit over dramatic when it comes to falling in love… but he shall meet Malik! Yes oh yes!

Gandalf: **Carmen5-Memrac, **glad we relieved you, and here's your update!

God: Oh mama, it's **Voice-Sama**! HAHA! That was brilliant, no? Ryou dates Marik because Marik feeds him baby seals through straws… no, because without this little problem, where would the plot go? Probably hidden in Gandalf's collection of Britney Spears records I guess -shrugs- Ew, yay man do Honda and Bakura make a nasty couple -cringe- Anyways, yes Malik did appear for a little while in the second chapter, but he'll have a bigger appearance I think next chapter! Hope this chapter was to your liking!

Gandalf: If I were a freak, I'd be **O.o The Yu-Gi-Oh Freak o.**

God: I scared you for life? Then I shall repay you with lots of chapters until my keyboard breaks, or Greebo eats it, either way! Glad you like the story so far!

Gandalf: -begs- Please not her!

God: -eye roll- Hiya **Kawaii Chibi Kitty Angel! **Greebo loved her g-string by the way, she said it would've been better if it was a dirty one, but that's how her nasty mind works! 0.o You have a Hikari? Coolie, I just have my two favorite wizards, my dragon, and a load of other muses who pop up every now and then! Well, here's your update!

Gandalf: Take me home tonight, **Dark Magician Girl/ Hikaru**

God: Nope, not a typo, Ryou really did call Bakura a baka! Glad you thought it was fantastic and hope you liked the update just as much!

Gandalf: You've gone and done it, **Maruken**!

God: Of course I listened! That's what being a great God/Lordess is all about! Power to the people! I didn't know what you meant by what Yami called Yugi, then I went back and read and was like wow… Heh, anyways glad you thought it was funny!

Gandalf: Let's do the time warp with **DreamingChild!**

God: Aloha! Yeah, in fics usually Bakura's kind of a meanie, cause well, he probably would be… so I was like, let's make him almost nice! Hey strippers can be innocent too… somehow. Anyways glad you like the story!

Gandalf: Watch out, cause **Angel Reaper **is coming!

God: Aw, you think Marik's weird in this fic? And I thought everyone wanted farm houses… Glad you liked when Bakura carried little Ryou! Hope you keep reading and glad you like the story!

Gandalf: I want to take **snow-shadow-wolf **down to Kokomo!

God: Is this fic overly perverted? I don't think it's too bad compared to some… Yay, glad you think it's great, you even typed my name! -claps- Good, good news! I don't like the Tristan and Bakura pairing either, which is why they're already over! Yay!

Gandalf: Well, that's all for today!

God: Thanks to everyone for reviewing!

Greebo: Review again, and we will give you all bagpipes!

God: Because bagpipes rule! Bye now!

Gandalf: Later days!

Gandalf: See you all later!


	5. Achy Breaky Heart!

God, the Grand (e): This is my confession. We do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Greebo, the dragon: Nope, nope, nope!

* * *

"God Bakura, get your ass out of bed! You've been moping around all fucking week dude!"

"Maybe I will as soon as you get the hell out of my room!" I holler back, glaring at my tri-color haired roommate.

"Dude, get up and help me clean this apartment! Yugi's coming over and I don't want my baby to think I live in a dump!" He says, pouting. _Sigh. _I'd forgotten all about the party. My mind was stuck on a certain snowy-haired stripper I was dying to see. I turned around so I was lying flat on my stomach.

"So… do you have a date tonight?" He asks. I shake my head. There was no point in asking anyone to accompany me; all I really want is Marik's accomplice. Ever since Ryou left early Sunday morning, even in my classes, I've tried to scratch him from my mind, but all I can think of is a cute smile and sparkling jade eyes sitting next to me.

"You're thinking about Ryou again, aren't you?" He asks, in a whiny tone. He takes a seat at the edge of my bed.

"I don't know what it is about him; I can't get the brat out of my head." I grumble. I sense Yami starting to smirk.

"You are in over your head pal, remember, this is Marik's boy we are talking about here. Just cool it down a little, you know? At least wait until the dumb blonde fins another so called 'Soul Mate'. You know he'll find a new one within a few months." He comments, messing with the fabric of my black comforter. I throw a pillow at him.

"Gee, aren't you the father of brilliance?" I retort.

"Yugi thinks so! Oh my gosh, I almost forgot to tell him what time I was going to pick him up tonight! Get dressed Bakura!" He calls, running out of my room and dashing to the phone.

Poor dense Yami, he doesn't even see that Yugi has him oh so totally wrapped.

I sigh, as I've been doing, and pick out some dark blue jeans and a shirt with some small logo on it in red letters.

I hurry off to the bathroom to shower.

* * *

Yami and I cleaned up the whole apartment, with a bit of help from Yugi, who came over a bit early.

We turned up the music so it was blaring. Fortunately for us, half this apartment complex is either college students or teenagers and won't complain, because most are invited!

"_You ain't nothing but a hound dog, crying all the time!" _The music blares. I dash to the radio, stop it and change it to a random radio station.

"That's your party music?" Yugi asks, giggling. I scowl at him.

"Oh Yugi dear, I made you cookies as a declaration of my love!" Yami chirps, holding out a plate of heart shaped, pink frosted cookies that have 'YY=Love' written crappily on them.

"Oh Yami! That was so sweet of you!" He cries, taking the taller in his arms and glomping him to death. Yami blushes. I roll my eyes and head to the kitchen to grab a soda.

"Don't worry about him Yugi; he's just jealous he doesn't have a cute uke of his own!" Yami coos.

"Isn't he the one who like Ry-?"

"_Shhh!_" I hear my roommate seethe at his young love.

"You know I can hear you from in here you dolts!" I scream out. Yami chuckles.

"Yami stop!" Yugi chirps through giggles. I don't even want to know what they are doing.

Thankfully the two have made it out of the living room. They probably had to go screw again, nothing new.

The door is slammed shut and in walks a tall brunette female, a honeydew blonde, and a few people I recognize as Malik and Mai.

"Oh hey Bakura! I didn't know you were friends with Yami!" Mai says happily.

"I live here… how do you know these two Katsuya?" I ask the blonde male.

"Well Mai is my girlfriend, and Malik is her pain-in-the-ass best bud!" He answers chuckling.

"We've met." I say softly. Malik smiles.

"Nice apartment!" He complements, taking a seat on our maroon recliner.

"Yeah…" I trail off.

"So, Mai and I are going to find something to drink!" Katsuya explains, dragging the tall female along with her.

"Well, I'm Anzu! You must be the guy Ryou was telling us about!" The cerulean orbed girl says smiling. Why was he talking about me?

"What, are you like one of his school mates or something?" I ask, trying to sound unimpressed.

"Yes, Ryou and I are friends. My best friend is Yugi though." She announces.

"Grand for you, you managed to make friends with the pet." I chide. She gazes at me in confusion.

"So Bakura, have you seen Ryou lately?" Malik asks.

"Not for awhile."

"Oh, he should be here tonight, his boyfriend is supposed to pick him up." He says. Yay, I get to see him! Not that it matters since Marik will have his grimy Egyptian arms all over the flawless beauty.

The door shuts again, and in walks a raven haired eleven-year-old.

"Hey Bakura!" The young boy chirps.

"Uh Mokuba, why in seven hells are you here tonight?" I snap.

"Well Seto says you guys have to baby sit me tonight, something came up!"

"Mokuba, Yami was supposed to tell your brother we were having a party tonight!"

"Oh, yes I know! He said 'tough shit, a promise is a promise!'"

I glare at said boy. "I never made him any promises!" I whine.

"No but Yami did one night. Him and Seto kissed and he begged Seto never to tell Yugi so in return Yami has to baby sit me whenever, no matter what the circumstances." He says cheerfully. Damn it! Marik'll be drunk and I know Yami is much to busy with Yugi! I have to waste my night watching the brat! I grumble and sink lower into the couch. Mokuba happily grabs an unopened soda from the table and plops down next to me.

"Bakura, you really should try to be more cheerful! My school guidance counselor says 'if you smile, people will smile back'!" He announces, grinning. I glare.

"Well, I'm going to see what Yami and Yugi are up to!" He exclaims before running off. I probably should've told him to leave Yami alone, but every child should at least get traumatized once in their lives.

My ex boyfriend Hiroto Honda walks in the door with his new fling Ryuuji Otogi. Joy.

"Aloha Bakura." Hew says quietly, trying to change what could be a normal entrance into an awkward one. He obviously doesn't get I'm over him.

"Look Bakura, lets not argue tonight ok? Let's just act normal and try to get along! I know I hurt you, but it's time to move along. This is Ryuuji." He announces.

"Just walk away." I hiss at him. The two listen and move onto the dining room where more people I've never seen before are starting to crowd around.

I stand up and walk towards the kitchen when I hear a high pitched shriek. Hm, must be Mokuba. A few seconds later, a mahogany orbed child is attached to my waist.

"Yami and Yugi are doing something that's over an 'R' rating!" He squeaks. I snort.

"If I give you cookies, brownies and soda, will you go watch cartoons in my room and leave me the hell alone?" I ask wearily. He takes in the inquiry and nods.

I grab said stuff and lead him into my bedroom turning on the 'Disney Channel' for him. I head out of the room, only to run straight into someone.

"Hey watch-"

"……………."

"Hi Bakura." Ryou greets, beaming. Once again my mouth is hanging open at his sexiness. He wears a tight shirt that has a glittery holograph that reads 'Hollywood'. It has one long sleeve, and the other is nonexistent. He wears gray pants that show off his cute little butt, and platform boots. He wears his stripper make up tonight, making him look all the more yummy.

"Bakura…"

"Oh, sorry, I was spacing out! Hi!" I reply. Marik gives me a quizzical glance before dragging Ryou along with him down the hall and into the kitchen.

I shake my head and stride back into my bedroom, joining Mokuba to watch some movies with weird monsters… I know this move, it's 'Lilo and Stitch'! Yami dragged me to see it.

Around fifteen minutes later, someone walks in.

"If you're planning on screwing someone, go join Yami." I say tiredly, not looking away from the TV screen. Said person sits on my bed.

"What are you watching?" A soft voice asks. My head swishes around, and there's Ryou.

"Lilo and Stitch!" Mokuba announces merrily.

"Well aren't you cute! Is this your little brother Bakura?" Ryou gushes.

"No, he's baby sitting me tonight since Yami and Yugi are doing something I'm not aloud to see. I don't know what it was, but they make loud noises and what sounds to be moaning! I think Seto does whatever they do, because sometimes I can hear his bed bump against the wall when he has Shizuka over!" Mokuba says causing Ryou to giggle.

"Yugi told me he'd be here, but I have yet to see him." Ryou says.

"So, do you usually watch the Disney Channel at all your parties?" He asks me.

"No, I just don't feel like being out there I guess."

"I didn't really feel up to coming tonight, I'm way tired from work the other night. Marik begged me though. I came, though I'd rather be at home watching old movies with someone." He says, almost whispering.

"Someone?" I question. Doesn't he mean Marik?

"Oh, just you know uh, someone…" He trails off nervously.

"So, why aren't you out there with Marik?" Mokuba asks.

"Because I wanted to come see Bakura!" He announces, gazing at me. I peer into his emerald orbs from my lying down position. He smiles and turns away.

"I also wanted to say, I'm sorry for not telling you I left Sunday! I was up around six in the morning, and you were still sleeping. I stayed lying down for a while, and then got bored. So, I covered you up and left." He says sweetly.

"That's ok. How come you don't work tonight?"

"Closed tonight!" He informs me.

"So do you guys like have secret crushes on each other or something?" Mokuba asks randomly. I can feel a slight blushes creeping its way up. It'd a good thing the light is off.

"No, I have a boyfriend!" Ryou cries.

"What's it to you anyways?" I ask curiously.

"Because if you like someone, you should ask them out!" He says knowingly.

"Ryou, why are you in here?" Marik interrupts.

"Just saying hi to Bakura and my new buddy Mokuba!"

"Come on, you don't really want to spend the night with these two losers do ya? Hey, why is Mokuba here?" He asks, puzzled.

"Because a promise is a promise." I retort. He starts cracking up; he must've heard the story.

"Well, anyways, come on Ryou!" He says, motioning with his hand. Ryou gets up and strolls towards him.

"You should come out too!" He tells me, and what kind of guy would I be to refuse?

Man is our apartment ever crowded.

Marik dragged Ryou with him to talk to some people. I wasn't able to follow, so I went over to Mali, who was leaning coolly against a wall, sipping a tropical drink.

"Hey." I greet.

"Hi Bakura." He replies, sipping from the hot pink straw.

"Why aren't you out mingling?" I ask. He shrugs.

"I really only know Yugi, Mai, and you. I did see this really hot guy though. I was about to go up to him, but I couldn't get though these damned people! He's scrumptious, with tanned skin, gorgeous lavender eyes, and unique blonde locks! Do you know him?" He asks curiously.

"Sounds like Marik." I reply nonchalantly.

"Take me to him!" He demands, grabbing my shoulder.

"He has a boyfriend." I counter. Malik rolls his eyes and gives me a confident smile.

"Like that's a threat!" He says casually, flicking back a few stands of hair. Obviously, he doesn't know who Marik's fling is.

I drag him past people.

"So you found a boyfriends then Bakura, I'm so happy for you!" Honda gushes, placing a hand on my shoulder. I flip him off and drag Malik away to the table where Marik's currently playing a game of poker at.

"Royal flush!" He says, smirking. Ryou's leaning against the window next to him, watching the game. Malik yanks me down next to him on the benches across from Marik.

"Deal us in!" He demands, staring hungrily at Marik. Marik stares at him back for a few seconds before nodding.

"Ready to get your asses beat?" He snides, grinning at Malik as he deals out the cards.

"Please, Bakura and I are partners, and may I add, one of the best partnerships you'll ever find! We'll beat you to the ground!" He chimes. Ryou glances to the two of us and smiles.

"Hey Malik, Bakura." He says cutely.

"Heya Ryou! Who are you here with?" Malik asks.

"I'm here with my boyfriend-"

"Yours truly." Marik boasts.

"Oh…" Malik remarks, sounding a bit disappointed.

"Damn it! I wasn't expecting his boyfriend to be that damn cute! Stupid Ryou… all well, it's just a minor obstacle." He hisses to me.

"Just pick up the cards." I say, resting my head in my hands.

A king, two aces, a ten, and a jack. Wow, this kid is lucky, he got himself a winning hand on the first try since wild cards are aces!

"Holy shit…" I whisper.

"_Shh_, Bakura, you're supposed to bluff!" He hisses in my ear. I glance again to Ryou who was starring at the two of us, looking _jealous? _Wonder why, the only person flirting with Marik is well, Malik.

"Any trade-ins?" Marik questions he group. A few switch.

"How about you two losers? What is your name anyways? I know you can't possibly be interested in Bakura, he's a dumbass!" He scoffs, scanning Malik.

"Oh shove it." I chide. Ryou looks bored… we could always change this into strip poker, and he could play! I'd love to see him naked… Oh crap Bakura, shut up before people think its Malik giving you the boner! I slap my head and fidget. 'This table is about to be crushed' I think as I glance around the table.

* * *

An hour's gone by, and I'm getting really bored… We've won all but three games, and most of them are getting drunker by the minute.

"I'm out…" I announce. Malik nods. I hope my partner doesn't mind too much. _Pfft. _Besides, it's only normal I go looking for Ryou!

I search about every room and cannot find the emerald eyed beauty. I know he wouldn't be in Marik's room, because some couple went in there a while ago.

He could be in my room; I don't know why he'd be in there though. Speaking of my room, it's about time to check up on Mokuba.

Lo and behold, there's Ryou, playing clue with Mokuba on my bed watching music videos.

"Oh, Bakura! Look Ryou and I are playing clue, you should play!" Mokuba exclaims.

"Sorry we didn't ask, but Mokuba was getting bored and I didn't think you'd mind if we borrowed your game of clue." He Ryou said, smiling.

"Nope, don't mind." I counter, sitting down next to them.

"So how was poker?" Ryou asks a hint of annoyance in his usually sweet voice.

"Ok, Malik and I crushed them… mostly Malik." I comment.

"I think he likes you." Ryou says passively as he moves his colors to the conservatory.

"Um, who?" I question, wrinkling up my nose. I'm confused!

"Malik."

"Oh… him." I say, less than enthused.

"Do you like him?" I was about to answer when said boy walked into my room.

"Hey guys! Ryou, Marik wants to see you in the kitchen." Malik muses.

"Ok, be back Mokuba." He says merrily, ruffling Mokuba's hair. Hey, Ryou seems to like the little brat, maybe I should give Seto his number so he can watch him instead.

"So… you know Ryou?" He asks.

"Met him at a club." I say, moving Ryou's piece for him.

"Oh you're who he talks non stop to Mai about too!" He squeals.

"I am? You sure it's not Marik?" I ask, suddenly quite amused.

"Damn he's lucky to be with Marik… I swear to you, I'll have him, somehow. You don't like Ryou do you?"

"No, why would you ask that?" I snap.

"Because when I talk about him, your eyes get wide and glaze over. Either way, I'll come up with you, don't you worry!" He said, before exiting my room.

It was about then I heard screaming and yelling, one voice unmistakable.

I run into the kitchen where people crowd around a feuding couple.

"God Ryou! You never, ever spend time with me! You hate me!" I hear Marik roar.

"Marik I just didn't feel like watching you play poker, I'm sorry I don't find standing around interesting!"

"No Ryou, you were to busy doing god knows what with god knows who!" Marik shrieks. Ryou's eyes widen and the poor kid looks as if he's about to cry.

"I never did anything Marik, I would never cheat on you!" He cries.

"What ever tramp! Just leave, no one wants you anyways!" Marik spits out, stumbling over as he points accusingly at Ryou.

"Marik you don't mean that, you're drunk!" Ryou sobs, taking Marik's hand.

"It's over!" Marik screams, storming off.

Ryou then ran out of the kitchen, me trailing close behind. He storms out the door, bawling his eyes out.

"Ryou!" I call. He twirled and lunged at me.

"Ba, Bakura…" He sobbed. I wrapped my arms around him and whispered comforting phrases into his ear.

"I, I didn't do anything to him!" He whispers.

"I know, Marik is just a jerk when he's drunk." I say gently.

"I know I just don't know what to do." I hug him tighter.

"It's ok Ryou, I'm sure Marik'll come to his senses. Do you want me to take you home?" I ask him worriedly, unconsciously stroking his cheek. He smiles and shakes his head.

"I still owe you a coffee don't I?" He says, sobs subsiding a bit.

"That you do." I reply, smiling back.

"Then we should-"

"Hold on and I'll go grab Mokuba, you stay here." I command, running back into the bustling apartment.

* * *

God, the Grand (e): Cliff hanger… sorta…

Gandalf: Hanging from a cliff!

Greebo, the dragon: Why Georgia, why?

Grim Reaper: WEE! Too sexy for muh self!

Gandalf: …………..

God: My newest muse, the Grim Reaper!

Grim: -whines- Black death I tell you, call me black death!

Greebo: Whatever you say Grim!

Grim: Arg! You stupid crayon you!

Gandalf: I want to be tickle me pink!

God: Then I want to be macaroni and cheese!

Grim: And I want to be black, MUAH!

Greebo: Pink for me! Anyways, let's get on with this!

Grim: You shalt die, **snow-shadow-wolf**!

God: Oh, he kids! Anyways, I think overly perverted fics are fun… depending on the pervertness of course! 'Mulan' is such a good movie, I love the dragon guy, he's cute! I was going to save this for my reply to you in 'Summer Lovin', but I feel it's much to important! YOU WATCH WEEKENDERS?!? You are by far the coolest person on fan fiction.net just for doing that! Oh, and watching 'Recess' of course! I love the Hustler Kid too! Tino's my fav. On 'The Weekenders'! I like the weird stuff his mom cooks. Coincidence, I only drink apple juice when I am desperate too! Which I was when I did the last chapter of 'Summer Lovin'… there was only water or milk besides it… Gandalf forgot to go grocery shopping! Anyways, glad you like the story of course and I hope you get some inspiration soon, because I need my weekly fix of MC! Yay, kitties!

Grim: Await your death **Kawaii Chibi Kitty Angel!**

God: Yay for dirty underwear! Greebo thoroughly enjoyed her latest pair of britches! She had them with some red wine! Thanks for the cookie, I tired to share it with Grim, but he said sweets are poison to your health… though he's dead. Either way, have a great day!

Grim: Blood shall be shed, **Yugi-obsessed**!

God: Glad you think the stories cute! Yes, Ryou does 'like' Kura, he just kinda can't admit it cause he kinda has a boyfriend… but Malik will work on it, as you will see next chapter!

Grim: One last day **Carmen5-Nemrac**!

God: Glad you thought the chapter was cool! And here is your update! Hope you thought the chapter was Grand (e)!

Grim: Sweet sugar **Maruken**!

God: Hiya! 'Snuggle bunny' is a good word! Yes o' yes! No idea how Ryou escaped Marik's death grip hug, it must be his magic stripper powers! Yay, you thought it was funny!

Grim: Yay! Now to chopping up some **B0nB0nCaTz**!

God: Your update is right here my fury buddy! Glad you think it rox!

Gandalf: What's with the attitude change Grim?

Grim: -locks self in refrigerator-

Gandalf: -sweat drop- Well, I guess I shall take over! Hurry up, **Dark Magician Girl/ Hikaru**!

God: I hope this chapter had some Ryou cuteness for you too! More next chapter, I promise! Hope you liked this chapter, and of course here was your update!

Gandalf: I feel like I'm **DreamingChild**!

God: An episodes of friends? Don't think I saw that one! Did you like the finale? I thought Rachel should've went to Paris, but hey, what ever works I guess! I know, Ryou sleeping on Bakura is just too cute! I would tell you how he's going to get together with him, but then I'd be giving out the plot! Which I would do, but that would totally ruin the torture I put on you making you having to come back and read just to find out! All I can say is Malik plays a big part! Well, hope you liked this chapter!

Gandalf: it's been a **Millennium**!

God: Here's your update! Yay, you reviewed! Hope you keep coming back for more!

Gandalf: No kidding, Nope it isn't Kurama, it's **Voice-Sama**!

God: Yay, I have managed to rhyme your name again, ten points for me! I hope this chapter makes up for the extra short one! Of course Gandalf has Britney Spears records, she happens to be one of our favs! Sugar-Kat is your Yami? Well you lucky Hikari you! She's my buddy, tons of fun! Glad you love my stories! Yay, love, a good word!

Gandalf: No kidding! Now to** maedhros**!

God: Well, I kinda wanted to make Bakura a bit nicer than usual, since he isn't really a yami in this story! I hope that's a good thing? Well, hope you enjoyed this chapter!

Gandalf: Grim and you have something in common, **Angel Reaper**!

God: You're both reapers! You live near the Amish? My sister wanted to be an Amish… she's strange. I want to live on a farm, so I can have lots of cows and cats! I also love the movie 'Mulan'! I always thought it looked stupid when it first came out years ago, but when I actually watched it a few months back it was really awesome! Marik could have a potato farm with Malik! Yay!

Gandalf: Country times! To **O.o The Yu-Gi-Oh Freak o.**_!_

****

God: Aw, if Ryou was a kitty? CUUTTEE! I want a picture of that! Yay, kitties and Bakura!

Gandalf: and another cat, **Kaboodles Kitten**!

God: Badger, Badger, Badger! Ie! Hope this makes up for the extra short fluffy chapter! Yay for Malik! I hope you update 'Cat Got the Cream' soon! I like where that story is heading! Yay!

Gandalf: Mhm! Boot Scootin **Samara a.ka. Chrysler**!

God: Nope, of course Marik didn't catch um! What? You don't want to go live on a farm like Marik? I know I do… minus the horses, I want sheep! You liked that line? It was likely I was eating Mcdonald's when I wrote the last chapter! Go Ronald Mcdonald! 'Mulan' does rock, along with 'Lilo and Stitch'! Experiment 626! Yay! I don't really like 'Lion King' much though, nor the second! I do like 'Aladdin' though! Take two for the street rats! Here was your update!

Gandalf: Now to the last, but so not the last, **Uory's Lover**!

God: I absolutely loved the last chapter of 'Straight', if I didn't say it in my review! I updated! Yay! Though, I think you're going to gut me like a fish now, because I went and left a bigger cliffy… with a 'y' because Mr. Spellchecker doesn't like it with an 'ie'. Sorry for the short chapters! Does this one make up for it, it was semi-long… hate to say it, but I think next chapter is going to be just as short! Eep! Hate to make this short, but someone needs the computer so I must be off!

Gandalf: And quickly at that!

God: Thank you everyone once again, for the lovely reviews! Hope you all thought the chapter was Grand (e) as could be!

Gandalf: Yes, we must be off now, don't forget to be tubular and review!

God: Later days!


	6. There's More To Me Than You

Gandalf: Still don't own, but read on anyways!

* * *

"No, but one time Marik and I got dared to dress up in drag and go whore ourselves off! We where sent to jail and my dad had to bail us out. He was about ready to kill me, let me tell ya!" I tell Ryou and Mokuba, who snicker. 

"Why would you do that?" Ryou asks placing his hands over mine, speeding up my adrenaline.

"Thanks so much for cheering me up Bakura that was so sweet of you." Ryou says shyly, eyes shining with happiness.

"N, no problem…" I manage to sputter out. This time my blush refuses to be hidden.

"I'm just sorry Marik was such an ass to you. You deserve so much better Ryou." I state seriously, staring into his eyes. He shrugs.

"I don't know, love is just so complicated. Don't you think, Bakura?" I nod. That love is. I glance to Mokuba, who has a hand rested on his hot chocolate mug, and head down on the table sleeping. I smile slightly at his childish cuteness. Wonder when Seto is supposed to come get the cute little brat anyways.

"One minute you're so in love with one person, then someone else manages to come along and steal your heart away." He says dreamily. I wouldn't know, usually I am the one being dumped, not two timing.

"Are you in that position or something with Marik?" I ask, furrowing an eyebrow.

"I uh…" He trails off, caught off guard. Oh gods, who stole my Ryou's heart away this time, if not some ugly blonde bimbo.

"I guess I am." He replies in the same euphoric tone.

"With who?" I exclaim, unable to hold my exasperation. He grasped my hands tighter in his and blushed. Huh… Is it _me_? _Please, oh please, oh please, oh please…_

"I, I like…-"

"Ryou wait!" A wearisome voice screeches. Marik bursts through the door with Malik trailing behind. DAMN IT!

"Huh?" Ryou turns around to find Marik who jumps in front of him, kneeling. He encircled his arms around Ryou's waist, a few tears shredding from his lilac eyes. Oh goodie, here comes Marik's whole 'crying, take me back-act.' _Pfft. _I have seen this a thousand times.

"Ryou I'm so, so sorry! Please take me back, oh please!" He exclaims. Once again, Ryou's tears fall. It's like a bad romance movie, only with uglier people, well, Marik anyways.

"I…I" He starts, glancing at me with worried eyes, and then turns to Marik again.

"Well I and my boyfriend should probably be going now!" Malik chirps randomly. What boyfriend? There's only Marik and… _oh shit_. All three of us turn to him giving him strange glares.

"Come on Bakura sweetie." He coos. I find myself speechless. I'm not dating him!

He struts over to me and gives me a kiss on the cheek. He starts to whisper.

"Just follow my lead ok?" I nod, and take his hand. This better be a good idea, whatever it is.

"Yeah… what Malik says?" I mumble as I shuffle to my feet.

"You, you're dating him?" Ryou says softly, glancing to me. I nod nervously.

"Oh." He says, remorseful.

"So will you Ryou?" Marik pleads. I roll my eyes. Malik drags me out of the coffee shop.

"What the hell was that for?" I snarl.

"Bakura, Bakura, Bakura…tsk, tsk, tsk. It's much too soon to make your move on Ryou! You have to at least get him when he isn't so vulnerable! Besides, Marik has been crying over him for the last three hours!" Malik informs me.

"But he was about to tell me he liked me! I think anyways." I shriek, stamping my feet like a child.

"You don't get it! You want Ryou to like you right?" I nod.

"And Marik to still find you standable?" I nod again.

"Then stealing his boyfriend three hours after a petty break up is not the way to go about it. Trust me, I've thought up a plan! We pretend like we're dating, making Ryou jealous, and hopefully Marik too! Then when the right opportunity comes, Ryou will be so frustrated and profess his love for you, as will Marik! I know Marik likes me a little, just give me two months and I can up that level about one hundred percent, and Ryou will be dying to just jump in your arms!" He exclaims, grinning crazily.

"What if they really are in love Malik, what if they get married or something? What if Ryou doesn't like me anymore come two months?" I question skeptically.

"They so aren't in love trust me. Look at Yugi and Yami, now that's true love! Ryou and Marik are just pretenders. In plus, if it's true love, Ryou will be dying to be with you in two months, and if he's not, it probably wasn't meant to be anyways!" He persuades.

"Ok, I guess your right. I swear if one little thing goes wrong though, you are a dead man, Malik." I seethe, pouting. He is right about one thing though, if I did date Ryou though, I'd be a walking time bomb. Marik would pulverize me for stealing his supposed 'soul-mate'.

"Agree?" Hew asks, hopeful. I shake his hand. It's a deal. We here the jingle of bells from a door opening and out walks Marik and Ryou hand in hand, with Mokuba trailing behind.

"Ok, well, since I drove Marik and me here, I'll give you a lift back since those two are walking. Don't worry Bakura, everything will be ok." He comforts, putting an arm around me.

"Come on Bakura, what could possibly go wrong?" I gulp as I think of about a dozen ideas.

* * *

Gandalf: Blue skidoo we can too! 

Greebo, the dragon: I am rabid!

Gandalf: EEE! -is scared- The whales are coming! ACK!

God: Anyways… -looks at all the very stttrrannngggee muses-

Gandalf: -cries-

Grim Reaper: Let's get to those review replies!

God: Hiya **Carmen5-Nemrac**! Muah! Nope, Ryou's still Mariks's! Hope you liked the chapter and plotness, keep reading!

Grim Reaper: Person number one to be fooled! Next we have **slave4kai**!

God: Oy! Glad you like you slave you! -does happy fan girl dance- Yay for dancing and BxRnessness!

Grim Reaper: Sour cream and **chibi nazumi**!

God: Nope, not just yet! Got you! The plot kicks in and Bakura is still Ryouless! -dances- Anyways, Yay cookies!

Greebo: -gobbles all the cookies-

God: -sigh- Well so much for those! Anyways, Yay!

Gandalf: three words my friends, **snow-shadow-wolf**!

God: It's a good think Marik isn't a drunk like my mom (when she used to drink that is) he ruin the kitchen! She always cooks the weirdest things imaginable, and food is splattered everywhere! Glad you like the mushy Yami! Arg, he's sooo in love! Yes, you should concentrate on 'Mirror's Wish'! But… I'd probably say that because I like it so much! A nice review reply for a nice person of course! I watched the 'Hey Arnold' movie again last night… but I fell asleep during it! -cries- Either way yay for squirrels!

Grim Reaper: For my pal, **Angel Reaper**!

God: Oh my goshness, Grim likes you too! Yay! Haha, nope, no date for Bakura, he has Malik… for now! The plot kicked in finally! I was in Pennsylvania before, and I saw the Amish people! I was jealous because they got to ride with the horses! Here's your update and hope you enjoyed!

Gandalf: Dream on **DreamingChild**!

God: You used to watch Weekenders too? Then you can join 'the cool kid' group too! Yeah, I think I've seen all the weekenders sadly. No more to see! -cries- Your never to old for cartoons! Look at Gandalf, he's what, a few thousand years old and he still watches his Carebears and Fairly Odd Parents! He's very proud of it too! -points to old man in a Rugrats shirt- See? Oy, you watch recess too? Double coolness! If I could ever take slaves, T.J. Det Wiler would be mine! Anyways, hope you liked the update!

Gandalf: Now we dance to the music with **Yugi-Obsessed**!

God: Haha, fooled you! No togetherness for Bakura and Ryou yet! Malik had to go and screw it up! Stupid blonde! Anyways, hope you liked the new chapter!

Gandalf: To **Dark Magician Girl/ Hikaru**!

God: This is what dreams are made of! Oy! Sorry, I have been listening to 'Lizzie McGuire' songs too much again… Yay, you liked that Mokuba was there! I thought it was a stroke of brilliance to bring him in!

Sauruman: -files nails- Actually it was my idea…

God: -mumbles- glory stealer… Anyways, nope, not together yet! MUAHAHA! Malik got in the way with his fabulous plan! Hope you keep reading!

Gandalf: **O.o The Yu-Gi-Oh Freak o.**!

God: Nope, not mood swings, just beer! Nope, once again, Bakura has Malik! But no fears, it's only for a while… maybe!

Grim Reaper: XD Your sooo evil God!

Sauruman: -rolls eyes- OH yeah…

God: I know! Hope you liked!

Gandalf: Another goddess! **goddess kali**!

God: -waves- Glad you like the story! Hope you keep reading!

Gandalf: No kidding! Is that a piranha? No, it's Voice-Sama!

God: DIDJA SEE IT? DIDJA! I rhymed it again (kind of…)! Now THAT deserves quadruple gold stars, in fact even platinum ones! Haha, you're quite proud of her eh? Glad you liked the chapter!

Gandalf: Oy! -waves- Hiya **koumoriwolf**!

God: Well, well, look what the cat coughed up! Happy you like this story too! Here's your update sweet thing!

Gandalf: Wrapped up in **Samara a.k.a. Chrysler**!

God: You wish you could write like me? Oy! Why my friend? You write great too! You also need to update 'Genie'! The last ch. Was _reaaalllyyy _good! Heh. The genie's name on Aladdin is Genie! XD Good one… Glad you like this story enough to put it in your favs!

Sauruman: No, don't envy God's writing style, it's really all my idea, after all.

God: You wish my white haired friend. Hope you liked this chapter!

Gandalf: Three cheers for **Uoyr's Lover**!

God: I'M YOUR ABSOLUTE FAV! -glomps- TOO NICE FLUFFY, TOO NICE! Do you like fluffy, your new nicky name? See, I told you I'd find you a new one! -gloats- You really like me, you really do! Don't worry Fluffy, I will update 'Summer Lovin' within the next couple of days! Yay, I get my new kitty tomorrow! She has six toes! Eep! Sorry for the cliffy's my dear! I shall update soon so you don't tickle me!

Gandalf: No kidding! Once again, thank you everyone for the super cool reviews, we like them better than Cheddar and Sour cream chips!

God: No kidding! Thanks, once again, and hope you enjoyed this chapter so! Until next time, later days!

Sauruman: And don't forget to review, please!

Gandalf: Later days!


	7. I'm a Slave for You

God the Grand (e): We do not own Yu-gi-oh

Gandalf: But read along anyways!

"Ask him!"

"But why Malik? I'm telling you he'll say no!" I whine.

"Then ask Ryou, you know he will want to!"

"Fine whatever." I counter in defeat. I grumble out to my car and back out of Malik's drive way. This has to be the stupidest idea ever; going on a double date with Ryou and Marik. Marik will see right through my act, he knows how I am when I'm dating someone, overly possessive and I don't give a damn what happens to Malik.

I sigh and pull out my cell phone, about to dial Ryou up when he calls.

"Hello?"

"Hey Bakura, what are you up to?"

"Driving; you?"

"Just thinking about what to do tonight, what are you gonna do?"

"Actually I was just about to call you about that…"

"Really?" I hear him say excitedly.

"Yes, I wanted to know if you and Marik wanted to come on a double date with Malik and me… its Malik's idea." I remember to add, so I don't look like the idiot.

"Sounds like fun!" He replies in his cherry top voice, too sweet for his own good.

"Ok, well you talk to Marik about it and then meet Malik, Marik, and I at the apartment about 8:30 tonight; ok?" I question.

"Ok see you then Bakura!" He chirps, hanging up.

"Aw yay, my _Yuugggiii _is coming over!" An over ecstatic Yami screeches throughout the apartment.

'So I get to cuddle with my Ryou and spoon feed him pie!" Marik counters, sticking out his tongue. He then buttons up his silk silver blouse.

"So, I get sex!" Yami chirps. Marik scowls in defeat. Sometimes I wonder how I got such stupid roommates. The door rings, and since Yami is squealing to death over Yugi, and Marik is checking his butt out, I head off to answer it.

"Hey Ryou!" I greet. He steps in, smiling and gives me a hug. I blink.

"Hi…" He purrs. I have a feeling he shouldn't use that tone, it turns me on beyond reasoning.

"Where's Malik?" He asks.

"Coming any minute." I reply, resting my arms loosely around his waist.

"Ryou!" Marik cries, tearing Ryou away from me.

"I missed you!" He squeaks.

"So… did… I" Ryou chokes out. The door ring s again, me answering.

"Hey cutie." Malik says casually, stepping inside.

"Hey baby." I reply, taking his hand and leading him inside further. We stare at each other awkwardly and then hug.

"Kiss me!" He whispers. I cup his chin in my hand, and brush my lips against his. When I open my eyes, Ryou's staring at us over Marik's shoulder, a tinge of jealousy in his emerald eyes.

"Aloha Malik!" Marik calls.

"Hi Marik!" Malik chirps, running over and hugging him. Ryou blinks cutely, and I shrug.

"So what are we going to do?" Ryou asks.

"Oh, we're going out to La Che Pierre for dinner and we can decide later what to do next!" Malik announces.

"Well we should go then, I'll drive." I say, grabbing my black trench coat and heading out the door. Marik takes Ryou's hand and Malik pouts. He flips Ryou off maturely from behind and sticks out his tongue.

Malik comes up behind me and encircles his arms around my waist. I feign a purr as he whispers 'I'm going to kill Marik if he doesn't flirt with me' in my ear. Ryou watches us quizzically as we tread down to the car.

"So Ryou how's school for you?" Malik questions, glaring at him from across the table. Somehow, heaven heard my cry because I got to sit next to Ryou… even if Marik is straight across from us.

"So-so I guess, how about you?" He asks sweetly, sipping his Soda. Marik peers at Ryou from where his head is rested on his arm dazedly. Ryou smiles back, looking a bit nervous.

"Great, as always. Marik, could you please pass me a sugar packet?" Malik asks. Marik slides one to Malik, brushing hands with him. Ryou notices, but says nothing. I take the part as the oblivious idiot boyfriend and ignore everything, folding paper cranes out of napkins.

"There really pretty Bakura." Ryou comments, stroking one of the birds.

"Thanks, you can have them." I say nonchalantly. He grins and stuffs one in his pocket.

"I'll keep it forever." He jokes. I nod and continue folding.

"So who is the worst person you guys have ever dated?" Ryou asks us, trying to start up a conversation. We all stare blankly at him.

"Easy one; once, I dated a girl!" Marik gasped and gaped at Malik's answer.

"How could you do that?" He cries. I roll my eyes.

"Marik, you've dated fouler things than a girl." I state.

"Well once I did date that rich guy! He had straight white hair, earth brown eyes, and always wore odd, brightly colored suits. He was named after some kind of mythical horse. I dated him for the money, but no fortune can ever erase the memory of me having to give him those baths." Marik tells us, cringing. I laugh at the memory of him in our living room, waiting for Marik to come out of the bathroom in the see-through pants the man had bought him. That's when Marik finally broke it off. The man shrugged and tried to make a move on me. I punch him in the eye, and he's been half blind ever since. Now he has a golden glass eye. What a freak.

"How about you Bakura?" Ryou chirps.

"Oh, I guess Jounouchi." I say shrugging.

"Katsuya? But he dates Mai, he's straight I thought!" Malik exclaims.

"Well he wasn't back then, when he was about fourteen. I was almost eighteen at the time; I don't know why I ever dated him."

"Maybe because he was one horny helicopter, if you will remember Bakura." Marik muses.

"He used to kiss you with food particles in his mouth, like cheetos!" Marik says, cracking up. I remember, and oh how romantic it was.

"What about you Ryou?" I ask.

"I'd say Yugi… he's too innocent for his own good!" Marik and I of course die lying of this; one because Ryou dated Yami's pet, and two because we know what Yami and Yugi do.

"What? It's not like Yugi wasn't nice, he's just so virginal!" Funny how Ryou says that, yet he is quite the uke.

"Who's the best?" Marik asks. "I know for me, it's Ryou." He adds a fake glint in his eyes and he takes what should be my lover's hand in his. Ryou smiles slightly, but to me it still looks simulated.

"I know Bakura's at the top of my list!" Malik says, pulling me over for a kiss.

"WAH!" He smacks his lips to mine, shoving his tongue in my mouth. It's perhaps the worst kiss ever, the only thing that could be added to worsen it would be soggy cheetos. I try hard to shut my eyes and pretend I'm enjoying it, but they can't help but pop open. When Malik pulls away, I see Ryou staring of into space, and Marik still grinning stupidly at him.

I smile and kiss Malik once more as our food is delivered. The waitress happily sets down the plates, sending Marik all kinds of hints. She winks and licks her lips.

"You're gross." Malik says simply to her. She looks at him, scowls and walks away snootily. Marik snorts and Ryou frowns.

"That wasn't very nice Malik." He mumbles.

"No, but it was funny." Marik says, patting Malik on the back. I shake my head and start to eat.

I glance over to see what Marik and Malik ordered… salads. Wonder if Malik's a vegetarian too? Ryou has fettuccini Alfredo. I of course ordered the best thing on the menu, a big, juicy, bloody, rare steak! Yum!

Marik wrinkles his nose when he scans my food. I smirk and take a huge bite of the beef, chewing with my mouth wide open. Marik and Malik look disgusted, and as for Ryou, he's ignoring it and going over the dessert menu.

"So what are we going to do after dinner?" Ryou asks, peering to me from where his head is rested on his palm.

"We could always go dancing!" Malik shouts out. I absolutely suck at dancing though… I don't want to embarrass myself in front of Marik, Malik, and especially Ryou.

"Yes let's!" Marik agrees, grinning.

"I… I don't know…" I trail off, fiddling with the hem of my sleeve.

"What's a matter Bakura, can't dance?" Marik sneers, smirking

"Sure I can!" I holler out, pounding down a fist. Ryou smiles and sets a hand on my leg underneath the table.

"I'll help you." He whispers to me. I nod thanks and try hard not to think about the sudden poke in my pants.

We finish dinner and are soon back in the car. Ryou somehow ended up front with me, while Marik and Malik lounged in back. They were talking about baseball stats.

"I guess our boyfriends have something in common." Ryou states.

"Yeah, so they do." I push in my Elvis CD and rock out, singing along side Ryou.

"_Well, it's one for the money, Two for the show, Three to get ready, Now go, cat, go. But don't you step on my blue suede shoes. You can do anything but lay off of my blue suede shoes._" We sing.

"Oh turn that shit off!" Marik yells. Ryou and I look at each other, laugh and keep on singing.

We pull into the parking lot in an alley in back of a brick building hat has a line of people around the corner. I hurry out my door and rush to get Ryou's for him, since Marik and Malik already walked off.

"Thanks Bakura." He says, smiling. I nod, and walk with him up to Marik and Malik.

"That's a huge line!" Ryou announces. Marik rolls his lilac orbs, and wraps an arm around Ryou's waist.

"Please, I'll handle this." He comments coolly, strolling along and walking up to the bouncer.

Malik giggles, because the man has a linen dress on, and a turban. He wears a name tag that says 'Shadi the Slick'.

"Well hey there Shadi!" Marik greets, doing a weird handshake with the man.

"Hey ya Marik, it's been a while, come on in!" The man says, motioning through the now open rope. He smiles as the four of us walk in the club.

Loud, blustering music plays, a large number of people bumping and grinding along.

"Come on Ryou!" Marik squeals, dragging said boy onto the dance floor. Marik thrusts Ryou close, grinding his body to Ryou's. Ryou run his hands through his white mane.

"Come on!" Malik hisses. He drags me and I almost trip over his leg. I bob my head along to the music, barely swaying my body. Malik starts dancing suggestively all around me, rubbing his body against mine.

"Dance sexy!" He seethes in front of me. I don't know what to do so I wrap my arms around his waist from behind him and grind my body against his. He dances along, going down in unison with me, and then spinning forward.

I gaze over to Ryou who's staring at us as he dances with Marik. Malik smirks.

"He wants you _so bad_." He comments, laughing a little. From what I see, Ryou's enjoying the dirty dancing with Marik.

Malik slowly dances seductively over to Marik, grinding him from behind. He spins around and does the same to Malik. Ryou shakes his hips and motions for me to come closer. I go over there, and he pulls me towards him.

"You didn't seem that bad!" He exclaims as we dance. I spin around and he starts convulsing his hips and we grind together sensually, and man have I never been attracted to one person so much. I slide a hand slowly down his back as we dance, slowly hustling downwards.

He keeps smiling as I spin him around and wrap my arms around him from behind. He turns his head to the right, so I can feel his husky breathing on my neck. I shiver as he slides his hands over mine. I shake us down once more and before the two of us know it, the song ends, and a slower one plays.

He turns and wraps his arms around my neck, drawing himself in closer.

"Great job." He complements.

"Thanks." I say. He looks deep into my eyes beaming.

"You really can dance well Bakura, even better than Malik or Marik." He says, his voice dripping with a certain alluring charm.

"You're better." I reply, my hand unconsciously caressing his back. He smiles and rests his head on my shoulder. I position my head by his hair, taking in his sweet scent. He makes me feel so good, that he sends me into euphoria.

He giggles softly as my nose nudges his ear. I don't think I've ever felt so perfect and complete with him in my arms. He fits so flawlessly in my arms. I feel someone tap my shoulder, snapping my out of my daze.

It's Marik. Damn him for ruining my moment! Ryou lifts his head from my shoulder.

"I'm stealing you away." Marik says, taking Ryou's hand in his. Ryou nods, and runs a finger slowly down my neck, sending a chill down my spine. I watch him walk away, once again in Marik's arms.

Malik wraps his arms around me and rests his head on my chest. I hesitantly encircle my arms around him.

"I tried to keep him away, I really did Bakura! Once he saw Ryou looking so happy in your arms though, he immediately wanted him! I have made constant advances on him all damn night, and he still won't bite! No guy ever resists my cuteness, no one!" He huffs and puffs.

"Yeah." I say chastely, still in a bit of a haze.

"Don't worry; I promise you, Marik will be mine in the end!" He proclaims, curling a fist. I really hope so, because I don't know how much longer I can take not having Ryou.

God the Grand (e): Fly like a bird! Chapter seven is done!

Gandalf: -nods- Exact-o-ly!

God: Today we shall cut to the chase, and just shoot the hound!

Greebo, the dragon: Roll like a stone, **snow-shadow-wolf**!

God: Oh my gosh, I just now figured out that there are not three s's in your penname! I don't know where the third s came from… -punches head in- Anyways, heh, you kicked your mom out? Almost no one in your family likes cats? Eep, my mom is allergic, and she wouldn't let me have a new cat since my old one ran away like three years ago! A few weeks ago out of no where she was like 'you can have a kitten'. So I danced! Aw, writer's block? Noooo, you can't run out of ideas! Hey, my stories are all pretty much inspired by songs too! Only mostly country ones -insert sweat drop here-. An idea for fluff huh? You could always have them go star gazing.. Or like MC set a date up for them, and they just don't know about it! Heh, there just some random ideas from the random mind of God, the Grand (e)! Anyways, truly hope a good idea pops up! Gandalf, Greebo and Grim love you too!

Gandalf: -nods and hugs an I love snow-shadow-wolf balloon- Anyways, did it hurt when you fell from heaven, **Angel Reaper**?

God: Heh, yes, it wouldn't matter if Malik murdered half a town, he's still too cute to punish! I want to ride in a buggy too! -dies laughing- They just looked at you funny? Good stuff! The Amish wear cooler clothes than me, I'm jealous. Anyways, hope you liked the chapter!

Gandalf: It's **December jewel**!

God: Jealous he was and jealous poor Ryou shall be, because slight torture is fun! Hey, at least he got to freak dance with Bakura! Glad you think the story has a good semi-plot!

Gandalf: Mhm! I'm not a player, I just crush a lot, **Kawaii Chibi Kitty Angel**!

Grim Reaper: -cough- -sputter- -sputter- GET OFF! -cries-

God: Oy KCKA, I think you scared poor Grim! Encore, you can't have an encore, because then I'd be posting the same chapter twice!

Sauruman: -almost dies laughing- Haha. Note the sarcasm. -rolls eyes at God-

God: Pfft. Anyways, yay, glad you liked the chapter!

Gandalf: -blinks- Anyways, shine like a star, **Cass**!

God: Yay for the cuteness of Ryou! -squeals and dies- Anyways, here was your update!

Gandalf: And we hope it was gangster good! It's not light; it's **Dark Magician Girl/ Hikaru**!

Malik: EEP! -runs and hides-

God: I believe you scared the adorably adorable Malik-muse! HIGH FIVE! Anyways, hope you liked the chapter!

Gandalf: Boom, boom, boom, boom, I want **Yugi-obsessed** in my room!

God: Vengaboys baby! -ignore that sentence- Anyways, Glad you like the plot! -nods- He is too cute, bow down to the adorable Ryou! Here's your update and hope it was to your liking!

Gandalf: If I were someone's pet, I'd be a **Kaboodles Kitten**!

God: Yay! Oy, tied up with the sequel? -jumps around on all fours- I CAN'T WAIT! -ahems and straightens up tie- that was very unprofessional of me. Anyways, -nods- short chapter it was, but this one makes up for it, I hope! Welp back to the drawing boards!

Gandalf: I spend my day thinking about you, **Carmen5-Nemrac**!

God: Well if I would've been done with Marik, there'd be no almost plot! Glad you and your yami like the story though!

Gandalf: Word! Need a tissue, **Maruken**?

Gid: Because I just wiped you out! -notta clue- My poor dripping nose, bleh, runny nose suck; I can never catch them! BLEHAHAHAA! -sneezes- Can't go a second with out making some kind of lame joke -shrugs- Anyways, Is using pulverize good? I like that word, it reminds me of a blender! Hope you liked this chapter!

Gandalf: I'm bad, **slave4kai**!

God: Making everyone jealous is fun! I will try to continue being brilliant, but no promises because I seem to be getting dumber by the day! Anyways, hope you keep reading!

Gandalf: What's cooking, **goddesskali**?

God: Short indeed it was, but this chapter was a tad longer, so I hope it made up for it! Glad you like it enough to keep reading!

Gandalf: If I wanted I could take you from your man, **DreamingChild**!

Malik: -is hiding behind a fridge-

God: Again with the threats! Poor cute Malik! Anyways, nope ninety-three is never too old, I'm older than the earth itself and I still watch cartoons, as does Gandalf! Heh, high fiber cereal, yum… almost as good as joint juice. Hope you liked the chapter!

Gandalf: I love you like a river loves a melody, **koumori wolf**!

God: Glad you think the stories great! Hope you liked this chapter as well!

Gandalf: Don't ride a horse, ride a cowboy **Samara a.k.a. Chrysler**!

God: No, don't excuse the language, I'm used to it, you should here Sauruman's mouth… Glad you liked the plot twist! I'm proud of myself for thinking of it -pats self on back- Yeah, I update every two to three days, or whenever I have time which is quite a few days a week! Oy, glad you think last chapter was really that good! Sauruman says he should take the credit for being the greatest writer, because he's the coolest. -shrugs- Anyways, yay, glad you like!

Gandalf: Now let's put the U in **Uory's Lover**!

God: Hiya! I did update 'Summer Lovin'! -points to computer- SEE, SEE? Yay for the Fluffy! Oy, hope this chapter was better for you since it was longer! -bows- Glad to take the place as your no. 1 fav! -bows down- Anyways, hope you liked this chapter!

Gandalf: Mhm! To **fluffy-sidesick**!

God: Aloha! Glad you like the story and hope you thought this chapter was grand (e)!

Gandalf: To that little amigo to **chibi nazumi**!

God: What was mean? -is confused- Malik's plan? No worries buddy, Bakura will get his Ry-guy sometime! Hope you keep reading!

Gandalf: And lastly to **Millennium**!

God: Wowie, you reviewed right when we were about to post the chapter up, what a coinky dink! Anyways, glad you like the story, and here's that update!

Gandalf: -nods and yawns- Tiirreeeedd… anyways, once again we would like to thank everyone for the scandalous reviews, we loved reading, and replying to them!

God: -nods- and hope you keep reviewing in the future!

Greebo, the dragon: Yes, but we must go now, on a count of this chapter is over! See you all next time!

Gandalf: Yes, and once again, thanks!

God: Later days!


	8. Overdrive!

God the Grand (e): If you want it to be good girl, get yourself a bad boy!

Gandalf: And remember, we never ever will own Yu-Gi-Oh!

God: Nope, nope! On with the story!

* * *

"Yami no!" Yugi peeps, as he giggles, running around the couch I'm currently lounging lazily in.

Yami chuckles as he runs after Yugi with no shirt on.

"Yami stop!" Yugi yells, throwing a pillow at Yami and missing by a mile.

"Yugi come back!" Yami calls, chuckling. Yugi laughs as the pillow misses him.

"Yugi watch out!" Yami hollers, distracting Yugi. Yugi stops and looks around, leading to Yami pouncing on top of him, the tickling beginning.

"Ya, Yami, puh-lease stop!" Yugi begs. Yami smirks, rising a little, so Yugi can turn around on his back. Yugi stares up at him like a scared doe, no fears though, it's just those overly huge amethyst eyes. He really does know what coming, and all to well.

Yami catches Yugi's lips in a kiss, Yugi mewling. I roll my eyes and groan. Now they've gone and ruined a perfectly good day.

Riiiinng The phone goes, should I really bother answering though?

Riiiinng I peer back to the now shirtless Yugi who's moaning loudly as Yami licks his chest.

Riiiinng I hurry to the phone and pick up the receiver.

"Hello?" I say mundanely.

"Hi… Bakura?" I almost drop the phone at the realization of who it is.

"Yeah Ryou?"

"What are you going to do today?" He asks.

"Well I was having a great time making myself sick watching Yami and Yugi makeout; why?" Yami and Yugi giggle.

"Oh-wait, why are you watching them?"

"Because they're contaminating the living room." I reply.

"I won't ask. Anyways, did you want to come shopping with me?" Shopping… with Ryou? Sign me up!

"Sure, I guess. What time?"

"About an hour I guess."

"Sounds good, did you need a ride?" I offer, hoping he'll say 'yes'.

"Sure! Well see you then!" He says, hanging up the phone. I glance over to Yugi who is now only adorned in boxers. Innocent my ass!

I jump in the shower, and change clothes. I try to smooth out my locks, but as usual, they just fly right up. I shrug; walk back into my bedroom, grabbing my maroon jacket, keys, and wallet.

"I hate to interrupt you two, as you both know how much I love watching Yami rape a child, but I'm off to the mall." I announce, zipping up my coat.

"Whatever Bakura, have fun with Ryou."

"………………" I peer over to the two who resumed making out.

"Yami, how'd you know I was going with him?"

He pulls away from Yugi, who makes mewling noises, pulling Yami back over him, pressing his lips to my roommate's. Yami sticks a hand in front of Yugi's mouth to stop the kissing for a second. Yugi starts sucking on his fingers. Yami moans and pulls away, receiving a smirk from Yugi.

"Because, you hate shopping and OH GOD, I gotta go!" He returns to ravishing Yugi. I shake my head and head out the door to go get Ryou.

* * *

I pull up to the quaint two-story mint green house, steering into the driveway.

Walking up to the door, I look around the neighborhood and it's quite suburbish, all the houses looking identical. I shrug and knock on the door. Ryou answers, smiling.

"Hey Kura! I'm all ready." He says, stepping out from behind the door to reveal his outfit. I try hard not to lick my lips, but he's practically begging to bet hit on.

He wears a tight sky blue long-sleeved top, with cut out on the shoulders, revealing his silky, smooth, creamy skin. He also has on light gray pants, platform boots, and a matching sky-blue purse…

"What, why are you staring at me like that?" He asks, puzzled.

"Oh, no reason." I reply, giving him a slight smile. As we walk to my jade hued car, something hits my mind.

"Ryou, why do you have a purse?" I ask as I start up the engine.

"Because it's cute! I'm not afraid to admit it, I like looking a bit feminine, after all, I have a girlish shape, you have to admit! Besides, since I look like a girl, no one realizes I'm a male with a purse!" He exclaims, laughing. "Why, don't you like it?"

"Uh, I guess it's ok… so why did you ask me to come to the mall anyways?"

"Why not, after all, I mean, we are friends." He replies, fluttering his sooty eye leashes.

"I, I guess we are." I say hazily. He nods. "Why don't you turn on the radio?"

* * *

"We should go into the Three Spades!" Ryou suggests, pointing to a swanky clothing store.

"Sure." I agree, trailing behind. I glance around the store, seeing all kinds of flashy, unique colored clothing. A few men gawk at Ryou, and glare at me enviously. I love making people jealous of the pretty boy next to me… damn you Marik!

"Hiya Ryou sweetie!" A pink haired man chirps, strutting over in his hot red stilettos. He has on tight black pants, and a pink leather corset. He gives Ryou a smile as he approaches, his lips shining with the scented lip-gloss he wears.

"Hiya Rouge, how's business today?" Ryou asks his odd-looking friend.

"OK, better now that you're here!" The man exclaims, his chestnut orbs shining over in happiness. "Who's your cute little friend?"

"Oh this is Bakura!" Ryou chimes, glancing at me and smiling. Rouge extends his hand out, me hesitantly shaking it.

"Hi." I say awkwardly, staring at the man's nose piercing.

"Aw Ryou, he's a total peach sweetie! You guys are such an adorable couple! I'm glad you finally found someone kidd-o and it looks like you've picked the cream of the crop!" The man exclaims. Ryou giggles and I try to hide my blush. This man is much too friendly.

"Well, I'll let you two shop! Call me sometime Ryou; we need to hang out again! Back to work!" Rouge calls, heading back behind the counter.

"Sorry, Rouge is really friendly. He's the manager here. I met him at a club one time. Strange guy, but I like him." He tells me, as he checks out a see through white shirt, with a tank top under it.

"He's… different." I comment, browsing through a rack of long-sleeved shirts.

"Yeah. So, where's Malik today?" Ryou asks.

"I don't actually know. I was going to call him later. He wanted to maybe come over tonight and watch a movie or something. Said we needed to do something romantic." I comment nonchalantly. I catch Ryou rolling his eyes as he browses through some pants. Maybe he does like me…

"Really? Because Marik wanted me to come over and do the same thing!" He informs me.

"Oh, heh, well maybe it'll be another double date again." I say. He smiles and nods.

"Maybe…"

* * *

We've been to multiple amounts of stores, Ryou trying on half the merchandise in each. It was all good though, I have to tell him what I thought of each outfit, and unfortunately for me, and he made me do the same.

We laugh as we walk down the mall, bags in our hands.

"We should get something to drink!" Ryou suggests, looking over to a smoothie booth not far off.

"Works for me." I say, approaching a table close to it. We set down our bags.

"What kind do you want?" I ask.

"Oh no, Kura I'll pay!" He cries.

"No, let me Ryou. Now what kind?"

"Strawberry banana I guess… hey, what kind are you getting?" He asks.

"I don't know, the same I guess."

"Oh, well, I'm not all that thirsty, I just really wanted to try it; Yugi said their smoothies were really good. We should just share one, if you want to of course." He states shyly.

"Ok…" I say, and go over to get it.

I come back and sit opposite Ryou, inserting two straw into the cup.

"Thanks." He says sweetly, bending over to take a sip. He moans out an "mmm" sound.

"It's really good." He says.

"Well, turns out Yami's whore is useful for something." I joke.

"What isn't he good at his job?" Ryou humors causing us both to laugh. I take a drink of the smoothie, and so does he. Our noses are inches away from each other and my eyes are boring into his. He smiles and blushes, retreating.

"So, what do you keep a purse for? Tampons?" I retort. He rolls his eyes and grins.

"No, for my cell phone and wallet dork! I also have my stage makeup, and pepper spray, Marik makes me carry it. He can be a bit over protective at times, don't you think?" Ryou muses, resting his head in his hand. I nod along then take another drink, but stop the drink when it gets to the edge of the straw, plugging it with my finger. I pull it out of the cup, and Ryou doesn't notice since he's too busy daydreaming about Marik. I lift the part where my finger's at, lift it up, and blow it at him. I grin as he gawks and beams.

"Bakura!" He hollers, the pink liquid dripping from his nose. He pouts as I laugh.

"Aw, Ryou, you can be the fluffy pink bunny!" I joke. He rips open a sugar packet and tosses it's contents at me.

"Aw Bakura, you're sugary sweet." He chides, licking the smoothie off his hand. I wipe the sugar off me.

"It's ok Ryou; Marik will still want you, even if there's pink substance in your hair."

"Bakura, get it out." He says, a sense of humor still on his voice. I walk over to him and take the liquid covered bangs in my hang. He watches me silently as I stick the hairs in my mouth, sucking off the juice.

"Ew!" He says, giggling a bit.

"Well you said get it out. You have some on your cheek still too." I comment.

"Where?" He asks, taking a napkin and wiping the wrong cheek.

"I'll get." I say, taking his hand in mine and helping him get the smoothie off.

"Thanks." He says gently, looking up into my eyes. I smile to him and pat his head.

"Good kitten." I coo. I take his hand and he gets up and grabs his bags with the other hand. I get my stuff too.

"I'm tired." He says, yawning.

"Yeah I could go for a nap." I counter. We walk once more down the mall, to the exit holding hands. Ryou leans his head onto my shoulder. I smile and look down on him.

"I'm not annoying you are I?" He asks.

"No Ryou. I don't think you could ever annoy me." I say, opening up the door for us as we walk into the cold, windy air.

"That's good because you're doing something with me again this week. I like hanging out with you Bakura, your fun." He says.

"You're fun too." I say, causing him to smile.

"Glad you think that. Marik thinks I'm boring."

"Marik's an idiot." He laughs.

"I know, but I like that idiot." He replies. His hand tightens around mine.

"Thanks again for coming shopping with me Bakura. I really did want you to go."

"I'm glad you asked me to come to Ryou. I love hanging out with purse wearing men." I joke. He laughs and gets in the car.

"Are you and Malik staying at the apartment for sure?"

* * *

God: A long way to Richmond, and no more ways for this chapter!

Gandalf: Happily not making sense happily thanks!

Greebo: I'm a Modern Day Bonnie!

Grim: Oy, then I wanna be Clyde!

Gandalf: -blinks- Anyways… Keep your hands to yourself **redconvoy**!

God: Aw, yes Marik shall start noticing Malik… next chapter! Oy, and I absolutely love your story 'Marik's Insane Plot or Bakura gets pissed'! It's so totally awesome! I still have like three or so chapters left to read though!

Gandalf: -nod, nod- Does he really love you, **December jewel**?

God: I know, jealousy is fun! And correction, Malik's charms aren't working **yet**. They will and Marik will fall head over heels, eventually…

Gandalf: Take me over, **slave4kai**!

God: Yes, I continued my path of brilliance! Score! Oy, glad you liked the dancing part and I hope you enjoyed your update!

Gandalf: It's that **goddesskali**!

God: Heh, was a tornado siren seriously going off? Funny stuff! Fortunately in the hum-ho place I live, no tornados come about… but there is lots of rain! Oy, hope you're ok though! Tornadoes are disastrous little beasts! Hope you liked the new chapter!

Gandalf: Yes! Why should I worry, **Yugi-obsessed**?

God: Glad you liked the last chapter and I hope you enjoyed the update! Aren't cats awesome?

Gandalf: It's **Dark Magician Girl / Hikaru**!

God: Yes, even a week later, Malik still hides… he took refuge in the laundry basket.

Malik: -laughs insanely- She shall never find thee!

God: And you think that blondie! Glad you liked the chapter!

Gandalf: I was born to make **Kaboodles Kitten **happy!

God: Oh the harmonious chords of Britney Spears… heh, you made a rhyme! Ryou's a retard-dater! One more day until the weeks over! -prays you have the sequel out- Anyways, hope you have fun singin in the rain!

Gandalf: Doing the loop with **Uory's Lover**!

God: Glad you liked the chapter! Sorry for yet another cliffy! Please don't kill me… or do anything with apple juice!

Gandalf: Heya C or **Carmen5-Nemrac**!

God: You liked the mumbo jumbo about Peggy's eye? SQWEEE! Yay! Hope you liked this chapter too, even if it was a bit dull, but trust us, next chapter is much juicier!

Gandalf: Yes! Onto that cool cat in Colorado, **chibi nazumi**!

God: Yay! Glad you like we write! If I was a wild animal, I'd b e a tiger so I could go Rawr! Anyways, happy you like!

Gandalf: Of course! Give me another chance, **snow-shadow-wolf**!

God: Yay for you, getting to go to school late! If I am ever late to school, I just stay home! But, I'm bad and stay home and skip too much equaling possibly not passing the 9th grade… -sweatdrop- I hate school… especially math! Oh and yes, arg! I saw the third Harry Potter last night, and I was sad because it sucked! Sorry, just had to tell somewhat that! Oy, And last night my friend and I got randomly invited to go sing with a bunch of adults at their bonfire at like 1:00 a.m. We went… it was strange… Anyways, I'm still waiting for that chapter you know? I'm not sure how many more days I can go with no MC! Glad you liked the chapter anyways!

Gandalf: Yes yes! Onto that hot stuff, **Angel Reaper**!

God: You thought the dancing part was sexy?!? SCANDALOUS! I was afraid it wasn't written all that great! Yes, I think the Amish wear cool clothes! I'd wear um if I had um! The only cooler clothes are Renaissance and Medieval clothes, hence forth where the Renaissance Faire stuff comes in, -sigh- how I love them! Anyways, glad you liked the chapter!

Gandalf: If I were my mama, I'd be in love with **Voice-sama**!

God: All I'm gonna say is next chapter Marik will start to notice Malik more! Score for the cuter blonde! Of course I shall keep updating, the only thing better is drinking margaritas on the tropical beaches, which unfortunately I haven't experienced, so updating comes next! Glad you liked!

Gandalf: Mhm! Stop right now, **Amy Hirosaki**!

God: Togetha forevaa indeed! Don't you wish you were an octopus sometimes? Then you'd have eight arms! Yay! Anyways, hope you liked this chapter as well!

Gandalf: It's a thriller night, **koumori wolf**!

God: Oy, hard to stop reading? Glad you liked it that much! I hope you liked the chapter buddy! I also hope you like kool-aide, because it's good!

Gandalf: Strawberry-kiwi flavor babes! Anyways, bring on the good times, **Kawaii Chibi Kitty Angel**!

Grim: Ouchies, my bones, pweease get off! -struggles-

God: Pfft, what a push over. Anyways, yes Ryou does want Bakura bad but HAHAHAH he has to waaaiitttt! Hahah!

Grim: -breaks free and runs- She'll neva eva get me now!

God: Glad you liked the chapter KCKA!

Gandalf: Do the funky chicken, **DreamingChild**!

God: BWAHAH! Professional Threatener? How do I get a license for that? -ponders and is hit by a pineapple- Ouch. -dies- Anyways, Ryou would never ever cheat on Marik! Or would he? -evil grin- We will see DC, we will see!

Gandalf: Just not today! There's more to me than you, **O.o The Yu-Gi-Oh Freak o.**!

God: Aw what's a matter? You don't like supreme-o rare steak? Heh. Tis a good question, YGOF, why doesn't Marik propose? Maybe there's a reason that has yet to be revealed! No, actually it's because they are supposed to seem like (and I think it says somewhere) they've only dated a good couple of months, and Marik is already a big head, I didn't want to make him rush them right into marriage! Nope, the story isn't all finished yet though, usually I write as I go, or write a few chapters ahead! Actually you haven't excused yourself for being obsessively weird, though I find nothing wrong with it, weird people rule!

Greebo: Dig that ditch **Ivery**!

God: Yes, Marik is a thick-head! Muah, maybe Malik will jump Marik, all in good time! Glad you think it's great and I hope you keep on keeping on, and keep reading!

Gandalf: My stupid mouth got me in trouble again, **Bunnay and Ootch-Bay in the Kit-tay-tay O.o**!

God: Oy! -wipes away sweat- Looonngg penny-name! Glad you like the half-way plot! You don't like most of the stuff on ff.net or something? Ack watch out for the fleas! Anyway, happy you like it and hope you keep reading! Yes o' yes!

Gandalf: To the **Rach-Chan**!

God: Yay for the R-Chan! -Agrees- Yes Marik does seem to be the type who'd think every person he'd date would be his soul mate! Talk about naïve-ness x's 56,578! Glad you like the story!

Gandalf: Yes! Well, thanks to every single little dotty-person for reviewing, we appreciate it so!

God: Yes, them and their fluffy pink lovely-ness!

Gandalf: Mhm!

Greebo: You'll be even fantabulous-er id you review again!

God: -nods- Yes yes! See you all next time!

Gandalf: Later days!

Greebo: Bye!


	9. What Do You Need?

God the Grand (e): The ninth chapter, finally! Ack, so sorry it takes so long…

Gandalf: Cause ideas for this story aren't exactly numerous…

God: Either way, yay, Summer break! Yesh!

Greebo the Dragon: No, we still don't own it! Have fun!

* * *

Yami, Yugi, Ryou, and Marik where all sitting in the living room of our fine apartment, laughing and talking while Malik and I got drinks for everyone.

"Sit next to him and 'accidentally' place your hand on his leg Bakura!" Malik demanded, glaring at me.

"Malik no! Marik and Ryou will see right through it!"

"You want Ryou to see through it dummy, he's supposed to notice you like him too!"

"Arg! But Malik, I don't want to make it seem like I'm cheating…"

"THEN WHY IN THE FUCK DID YOU AGREE WITH MY PLAN?" I plugged my ears at his screeching, hoping to god the goons and Ryou in the living room didn't hear.

"Do it Bakura, or I will take action myself." He threatened, crossing his arms and trying to look intimidating. I tilted my head and blinked. He actually looked more fluffy and cute than scary, but of course not as much as Ryou.

"Bakura…"

"Ugh, fine, I'll do it." I admitted in defeat, rolling my earthen eyes. He smiled and nodded approvingly.

"Good; but the rule still goes. If you don't kiss Ryou by the end of the night, I'll tell him how you feel." I nod. Though, if I kiss him don't I basically tell him how I feel anyways? Much difference in the two answers, not really. I sigh and walk back to the living room, handing everyone what they wanted.

"A strawberry margarita for a beautiful seniorita!" I joked, handing Ryou the red, slushy drink. He giggled, and took it willingly.

"Thanks Kura!" He exclaimed, taking a sip of the drink. I watched intently as the sleek, glossy glass touched his soft, supple lips, causing them to open ever so slightly… just enough for the size of a tongue.

"BAKURA!"

"GAH!" I jumped and sat next to Ryou on the couch as Malik stared at me knowingly.

"We're going to play a game!"

"Uh… ok."

"Don't you want to know what it's called Ku-chan?" I blinked at Marik's new pet name for me… _Ku-chan_?

"Eh, yeah of course." I said blandly, trying to peer at Ryou from underneath my bangs. He was staring at Malik, Marik's hand massaging Ryou's leg. I felt fury sweep over me, but since Ryou's not my boyfriend, there ain't a whole lot I can do but sit and curse under my breath.

"It's called 'would you rather'! I'll start!" Malik informs, clasping his hands together on his lap. He glances at Marik who's sitting next to him with lusty eyes. Hm. Malik must be horny.

"Ok guys, would you rather make love with a girl, or Anzu?"

"Hey Mal, Anzu is a girl." I inform. He widens his eyes in bewilderment.

"Really?!?" Yami and Marik laugh.

"Ok then, Katsuya Jounouchi, or Seto Kaiba?" Malik asks.

"Uh, Seto I guess." Yugi answers, blushing. The two have known each other for a long time, the little one always had a bit of a crush on the intimidating CEO. Weirdly though, Yugi choose Yami.

"Uh, Katsuya all the way." Yami says a bit angrily. He knows about the deal with Seto and Yugi, and is still jealous the ugly CEO gets even the tiniest bit of Yugi's admiration.

"Uh, Seto… I guess. I don't really know either of the guys, but Seto's little brother was nice." Ryou says shyly.

"Obviously you haven't met Seto then. He's a world class ass, ask anyone!" Marik howls.

"No, he's nice once you get to know him." Yugi says in defense. Yami glares.

"Sure take the ugly brunette's side." He mumbles, sulking. Yugi giggles and crawls over to Yami, kissing his cheek.

"I still love you the most you know?" Yugi says, giving him a smile, blinking his overly huge eyes. Yami smiles and kisses Yugi's forehead.

"I better." He answers, hugging Yugi tightly. Ryou makes a sort of 'aw' noise. Pfft, he would be the one to find the ugly starfish heads cute.

"Neither. Katsuya's a straight idiot and Seto is an ugly prick. Next question." I muse. Ryou giggles and Malik rolls his eyes.

"Ok, sleep with Yami, or Yugi?" Malik asks, stirring around his martini. Yugi blushes horridly while Yami smirks.

"Yami." Yugi answers.

"Yugi." Yami replies. The two giggle.

"Uh…" Ryou trails off, staring at the two.

"Yugi… I guess…" He says, flushing. Aw, Ryou want s to fuck the mini.

"Yugi, I already had Yami and trust me, it was no good." Marik chortles, sipping his beer.

"Neither. God knows what kind of STDs those two have." I say simply. Malik smiles.

"Well I'd pick Yami, he's a handsome devil. Lucky fella, Yugi." He says sweetly, smiling at the two. Yugi nods.

"Ok, Marik, or Bakura?" ….

"Marik or Bakura what?" I ask, scratching my head.

"Who'd you rather sleep with/ date." Malik answers, grinning. Ryou bites his lip.

"Uh Marik. Bakura's too pasty. Like glue." Yami states, twirling his hair with a finger.

"I'm going to go to the bathroom." Ryou announces, scurrying away. Malik snickers.

"Bakura…" Yugi answers chastely.

"Me of course! Who better!" Marik says, grinning sadistically.

"Me." I say coolly.

"I think your both pretty damn sexy so it's hard to choose!" Malik 'jokes'. Oh, he knows he'd pick Marik.

"It's really me though Marik." I joke.

"So, sleeping with old men, or your parents?"

* * *

It was late now, and everyone of course stayed over… even Malik. Marik and he were in the living room watching porno's while Ryou slept. I lied on my bed thinking over the night. Malik had flirted with Marik nonstop, and now Marik even flirted back… slightly anyway. Ryou watched them intently, never saying a word of his boyfriend's strange behavior.

After what seemed forever, I decided I couldn't sleep and got up to go get a glass of water. I stumbled through the short hallway, scratching my naked unclad stomach. Ryou looked up from the floor, and his eyes widened.

"Oh hi Bakura." He whispered.

"Hey Ry, why are you on the floor?" I asked, scratching my head, and taking a seat on the tiled floor next to him.

"I, I couldn't sleep, and Marik and Malik's porn was over… I kind of wonder why they watch that stuff anyways; I mean I'm sure you know, you do stuff with Malik…"

"Stuff? What kind of stuff?" I ask, amused. He blushes.

"You know…"

"No Ryou, we don't do that kind of 'stuff' yet. It's only been a few weeks! I know you and Marik screw-"

"No, actually. Marik wants to, but I'm not ready for it yet. I want to do it with someone I love, and I don't really love him… but I will, I think…" He trails off, a worried expression on his flawless face.

"You don't have to force yourself to love him you know." I whisper to him, twisting my head so I can view his face. He turns his head to, so we're eye to eye.

"I know. It's just lately there is this other guy, and he's amazing in everyway possible. I love hanging out with him, but he's so taken; and he loves the person he's with, so I can't do anything…" I put a finger to his lips, and shush him.

"Ryou, he'll come around… I'm sure whoever this guy is with the person can't be as cute as you." I say in a husky whisper.

"You, you think I'm cute?" He asks, tilting his head.

"Of course you are, and I'm sure the guy notices it too. But did you ever think maybe he thinks you're unreachable too?" He blinked and inched his face closer to mine, shutting his eyes, and before I knew it, his lips where touching mine in a chaste, yet sweet kiss. It only lasted a few seconds before he pulled apart, blinking a few times, and a daze in his eyes. I nudged my nose to his, pressing our foreheads together, feeling each other's hot breath on our faces. Before we knew it, we were kissing again.

Footsteps where heard and Ryou jumped back, scurrying up.

"I should go to bed now." He said nervously, hurrying out of the kitchen. I stared at the spot he used to be. Oh my god, we kissed… I could've died just then… only one problem. Snickering could be heard from a corner, and blonde spikes stuck out like a sore thumb... Yami.

"Run." I said simply. He blinked, and did so.

* * *

God: -hides behind a table- Ugh, a cliffy. And oi, sorry the chapter is stupid and lacks it's usual scandalous ness… I am so running out of ideas…

Gandalf: 0sweatdrop- No kidding…

Greebo: Blahblahblah! -dances-

God: Anyways…

****

Dark Magician Girl/ Hikaru: Yes, you scared poor Malik-muse really bad…

Malik: -is still hiding inside the basket- She has no clue of my coordinates! MUAH!

God: Sure Malik… anyways, yesh! Yay for the love of the last chapter! You liked it! Yay!

****

Rach-Chan: Eh, well Bakura sort-of jumped him… kinda… even know ity was Ryou's move. Hm. Well either way, they kissed!

****

Snow-shadow-wolf: Yes, and the bonfire was full of middle-aged people! It was weird… Yeah, I failed my math final too! High five! Wow, I did horrible in that class… can you say summer school? Why didn't your friend sit by Larry is she wanted him over so bad? -scratches head- Wow, most of the guys at our school would never agree to watch LOTR 3 with us… They say it's stupid. -shrug- I think it's the best thing ever made! Besides Yu-Gi-Oh, Coca-cola, and roleplaying! My new addiction! Yes, especially Ryou x Bakura, that's so fun! Yay! Anyways, yay for the no-schoolness! My cat is making my face itch… I think it's the summer allergies… wow. Oh, and yes I thought the idea of Ryou carrying a purse was too cute! I was like 'WAH! Can you say cuteness attack?' If I was Bakura, I would've tackled him… Anyways, have an awesome possum day!

****

Uory's Lover: I updated! Aren't you so proud? Yay! Oh my gosh, you're the only one who agreed with me for my oneshot 'Pretend to be Nice' on it having absolutely nadda to do with the song! Yay! I'm so proud of you! Great minds think alike! Heheh, and you were not the first reviewer for the chappie Fluffy! -points to DMG/ H, R-C, and S-S-S- they were the first! Aw, but it's all ok, cause you're still lucky number four! Yay! -gives flowers- Have as sweet day for me! Oh, and I shall update Summer Lovin tomorrow, I promise! And I hope I can keep it…

****

Redconvoy: Oi, yes! The oher is out? Hm, I must go look for it… Yes, Malik should run in front of Marik naked! I might actually use that idea since right now I'm having a hell of a time thinking up my own… -sweatdrop- Anyways, yay for the streetlamps!

****

December Jewel: Yes, Ryou does feel something! They kissed! Yay! And I sorry for a long update!

****

Slave4kai: Aw, yay for you thinking it's beautifully written! I wish I could say the same about it, all I know is I absolutely hate this chapter of it… all well. One bad chapter for every story I guess. Well, I hope you liked the chapter anyways, in spite my personal feelings on it!

****

Carmen5-Nemrac: Aw yay! Glad you liked the last chapter! -glomps you both- You are both so scandalous! Yesh! And I hope you liked the update!

****

Kawaii Chibi Kitty Angel: Yay! You liked the last chapter thing! WOOP! 0dances a very dancey dance- Yesh! A tomboy eh? Does that mean you're related to tomcats?

Sauruman: -bashes God on the head- Idiot.

God: Ow… -rubs head- Anyways have a sexy day!

Grim: -can't breathe- And please let me go! -chibi holes-

Voice-sama: Speaking of margaritas, my aunt made them and she wouldn't give me one. Hmph. Damn me being under-aged and all that jazz. You have the same shirt as Ryou? Heheh, funny! Yesh, I have this whole thing (for this story anyway) how he dresses like a total girly boy! Yay for Ryou feminine! Here's your update cool kat!

Firevega21: -high fives- You rhymed, oh man! You so deserve something for that! -digs in the magical box of God- Oh, here's a chewed up pencil! Orange you glad? Glad you like the story and hope you keep reading!

****

O.o The Yu-Gi-Oh Freak o.: Yes, you will have to wait and see…. I guess! Glad you love purse wearing men, as do I! Yay! Keep on dancing!

****

Yugi-obsessed: If Marik would've been at the mall.. Bakura would've had his ass kicked. Very hard. Heheh, good thing Marik was gone! Glad you liked the last chapter!

****

Amy Hirosaki: -high fives- Another rhymer! Score for you! If I was an octopus, I'd be the cool kind that has fangs and is pink and orangeish polka-dotted. I'd be the damn coolest octopus anywhere. I'd also be highly toxic, and eat anything that came within a three mile radius of me. King of the waters! Of course, since there is no known species of that type of Octopus, I'll be the first! Score! Glad you liked the chapter!

Maruken: Yes, Marik is a big idiot, a lot of times! Plus, Ryou enjoyed having his hair sucked on! Why wouldn't he? Gakufest? Hmph… well have a cool day!

****

Akiko-saulii: Yay, you called me an awesome author! -claps- I feel proud! And yes, Marik does seem like he'd be an ass all the time… or else a flamboyantly gay man who had an obsession with pink, himself, and shopping. He would also have a knack for being hella annoying! I like him that way! Yes I do! Aw I'm sorry there where only eight chapters for you to catch up on! Glad you like the story though!

Citcat-chan: Request admitted, I updated! Yay! Dance for me now!

****

Goddesskali: No, not the evil monkeys! It's okay though, I'll just release my muses!

Muses: -all sitting on a beach blanket drinking soda-

God: Behold their scariness!

Greebo the Dragon: -blinks-

God: Eh, anyways, you saw a fruity pink haired man at hot topic? Aw, you're so lucky!

****

Chibi Nazumi: Aw, you where off by two chapters! They kissed now! Yay! Aren't you glad?

****

Millennium: Yes, this story is doing pretty good in reviews! I think I do get new reviewers each time… my review replies always seem to be longer than the story itself… Hm… gotta work on that one. Here's your more and have a grand (e) ol' day!

****

Ivery: Where's the puppy where?!? I get easily distracted too… and I don't pay attention to things well… I miss the big picture, and the little ones too… Sadly. Glad you like the story!

****

Koumori wolf: Gald you think it is good! And hope you keep reading!

****

Fanficlunatic234: I'm a halfie now? -checks pants- Man/ woman, good one! Yay! I'm glad you like my stories! I also hope you keep reading sweet thang!

****

Angel Reaper: Gah, yes the Renaissance dresses are expensive! They're like two hundred dollars… and half the time it's not even good looking. Hmph. My friend got a really cool necklace from a faire too, it was a purteh fairy thing! Yesh! The smoothie landing on Ryou's neck? Oh, dirty thoughts my friend! Aw, it should've though!

****

Hieilover: Glad you thought it was funny! Yesh!

****

AznRyoOhki: Yes, and that is where the humor comes in dear. Plain and simple. But thanks for trying to notice a possible mistake! Have a scandalous day!

****

Hyacinthus: Glad you liked and here was your update!

****

DreamingChild: Yes, Marik shall kill Bakura when he finds out what he's doing with Ryou! Muah… either that or he'll just run to Malik!

Kaboodles Kitten: No you're not a bad man! You put up your sequel! I'm so proud of you! And so is Greebo! Yesh! …School science fair? That just reminded me of how happy I am it's Summa Break!

****

Chrysler: Yep, you got it.. As I have said ideas are numerous for this story currently… I know how to end it, just no middle plots! I must think and hard… which might hurt. Hm. All well, have a scandalous day and I hope you liked the chapter!

Gandalf: DONE! And thank you for the awesome reviews, sorry once again this chapter is so late!

God: Yes, we shall try and think of a grand (e) idea and have the next chapter out in a few days!

Greebo the Dragon: Review again and you can be our Super Nova Girl/ Boys!

Gandalf: -sweatdrop- There they go watching Zenon again…

God: Which just reminds me the third one sucked! No new Protozoa song! -sulks- Anyways, later days!

Gandalf: Bye!


	10. Out of My Head

God the Grand (e): And on to chapter ten finally!

Gandalf: Once again, sorry it took so darn long! Inspiration still isn't dancing around in our heads…

God: Unfortunately, he's right… anyways though, we still don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, but enjoy the chapter anyways!

* * *

Bakura made a warrior cry as he chased Yami around the apartment. 

"Get your ass back here!"

"No way in hell!"

"You fucking spy!"

"Never!"

"Get back you mole!"

"ACK!" Yami cries as he's jumped by me, landing hard on the floor.

"Get off!" Yami bellows. Bakura grinned.

"Not until you admit you where spying!"

"Oh… is that really all I have to do?" Yami asks, brushing some bangs out of his face. "Ok, I was spying." He adds simply, pushing me off him easily.

"You know, I was supposed to get to pulverize you before you admitted." I mutter, crossing my arms. Yami smiles.

"But the truth sets you free Bakura my dear friend! So basically, you and Malik are trying to break up Ryou and Marik so you can each have them?" Yami asks nonchalantly.

"How'd you know?" I ask, furrowing an eyebrow. He shrugs.

"It's simple really. You have been all over Ryou since the day you met him, which was _so not _when you told Marik you did by the way. Malik has been all over Marik too. Simple as that!" He exclaims. Maybe I should give my pointy haired roommate more credit…

"Oh. You're not going to tell Marik our plans though are you?" I ask, a bit worried. After all, I'll be dead as a doornail if Marik finds out… are doornails really even dead? I scratch my head.

"Nope. Not a word in fact. I think I may be with you on this Bakura. You so belong with Ryou. Malik is way too much fun for you to handle. You're way too boring for him… And Ryou is the same way." Obviously, he doesn't know Ryou's nighttime job…

"What about Marik though?" I ask.

"_Pfft_. You know Marik as well as I do. He'll be fine. Malik and him get along great, though I'm not truly sure he even knows Malik is flirting… But don't worry! He'll get it soon! He's just hung up on Ryou right now, once he sees and truly sees how you two are together, he'll get why Ryou likes you better… Then he'll see why Malik is good for him." He gives me a reassuring smile, and places a hand on my shoulder.

"Trust me. Things will go great. You know Bakura; you're so lucky I like you better." He says quietly, hopping to his feet, and walking to his room. Ryou though… he still doesn't know how I feel…

I yawn. There's always tomorrow…

* * *

I wake up to the smell of sausage… some one's cooking. I hop out of my bed, rolling out from under the faded blue comforter, struggling to stand up. A few voices can be heard from in the kitchen, one a little unfamiliar. 

I rub my eyes, and open up my door, treading to the kitchen. There Malik, Marik, Seto, and Yami are engaged in conversation.

"YOU WILL RESPECT MY AUTHORITAH!" …Yep, same old Seto.

"I have things to do tonight Seto! I CANNOT babysit! I repeat, CANNOT!" Yami hollers, glaring fiery-eyed at the tall brunette. The taller snorts and crosses his arms.

"Do I need to remind you who the better looking of us is? And the smarter? HUH BITCH, TELL MEH!" Yami blinks and smacks his head.

"I can't ok? I promised Yugi to take him out for our anniversary!" Yami cries in defense. Seto smirks.

"Oh, is that what it is? Why didn't you say so Yami? That way I could've said 'NO' EARLIER YOU LITTLE TRAITOR!" Seto hollers. He used to be tolerable, and then Noa moved in with him.

"But Noa wasn't even in our deal! Why did he have to pick this week to come back from military school?" Yami whines, stamping a foot. Seto rolls his eyes.

"Do I need remind you of why you have to watch Mokuba in the first place? I brought the pictures, in case Yugi might be interested…"

"NO! NO! Seto I'm begging you, please don't! Can't you just find someone else, just this once?" Yami mewls out, begging on his knees, tugging on Seto's pant leg.

"Familiar position Yami." Seto teases, smirking. Yami smacks the CEO's leg.

"Shut up before my precious hears!" He growls out. Marik and Malik watch, laughing.

"Are, are you trying to find someone to watch Mokuba?" A sweet voice rings. Everyone stops what they're doing and turns their head to Ryou. Seto blinks.

"Oh crackers! Who the fuck are you?" Seto asks, furrowing an eyebrow. Ryou sweatdrops.

"I, I'm Ryou." He states shyly, smiling a little.

"That's all mashed potatoes and gravy, but why the hell are you here?" Seto retorts.

"He's my baby, that's why!" Marik states excitedly, running over to Ryou and snaking an arm around his waist. Ryou nods, looking a little nervous as I stare at the two.

"Eh, right. Anyways, why did you want to know?" Seto asks him, tapping an expensive boot.

"Oh, because I was going to offer to watch him for you! I love Mokuba, he's a sweetheart!" Ryou muses, beaming.

"You, you do know you'll be watching Noa too, right?" Seto asks.

"Ryou hon, don't do it! Watching Noa is like watching five kids with A.D.H.D. it's terrible. It took Yami, Bakura, Yugi, and I just to settle the little shit down! He's not like normal twelve year olds, trust me!" Marik exclaims. He's right… Noa is perhaps the worst child in the world…

"Aw, guys I don't think you're giving him fair judgment! He's probably just having a little trouble coping with something. Growing up isn't easy you know?" Ryou persuades. We all blink.

"Well that's a load of bullshit." Yami chortles.

"Well come on milk head, are you going to watch them or not?" Seto questions harshly.

"Yes, I'll do it!" Ryou says cheerfully, smiling.

"Great. I'll bring um by here in about an hour." Seto says, picking up his brief case. Yami unlatches himself from Seto and tackles Ryou.

"Thank you soooooooooo much Ryou! You've saved me, angel of the night!" Yami cries. Ryou blushes.

"Yo-you're welcome… er, could you let me go though?" Ryou asks. Yami blinks and giggles nervously, stepping off him. Ryou gets up and brushes himself up.

"Ok, that's fine. I'll see you then." Ryou proclaims, smiling. Seto nods, walking up to Ryou and ahems.

"And if you ever need a real man, you know where to find me." Seto said with a wink. Marik growled, others sweatdropped.

"Uh, Seto… you're dating Shizuka…" I trail off. He blinks.

"Well maybe I want a side dish!" He hollers, annoyed. Ryou flushes.

"Eh, that's ok… I think I'm happy with mine." Ryou replies. Seto shrugs.

"Whatever you say." He says, walking out the door, slamming it. Ugh, what a drama queen…

"So sweetie, how come you didn't wake me up last night?" Malik's voice chimes out of nowhere. I blink.

"Uh, sorry?" I answer mutely. He smiles and wraps his arms around me suddenly.

"You should be!" He chirps, giggling. He kisses my cheek. Ryou stares at us from Marik's arms, glares more likely. I feel like I should do something only I don't know what. Think Bakura, think! I smile slightly and kiss Marik softly on the lips. Ryou rolls his eyes… he looks furious? He pulls out of Marik's arms and stomps off. Marik blinks.

"Did I do something wrong?" He asks. Malik looks at me worriedly.

"You kissed him didn't you?" He whispers in my ear. I nod. He slaps me.

"Dumb ass! Ugh!" He hisses. I blink.

"You told me to!" Malik rolls his eyes and let's go. Ok, I really don't get it.

"Eh… one sec." I note and run after Ryou. Marik blinks.

"What the hell is going on?" I hear him hiss to Malik.

I run into the bathroom and Ryou is just staring into the mirror.

"Ry, Ryou?" I start. He looks over to me.

"Oh, uh… hi Bakura." He says calmly peering to me.

"What, what's wrong?" I ask. He smiles and shakes his head.

"Nothing. I just see something I didn't before." He adds quietly.

"Oh…" I trail off.

"We, we should probably just get back to the living room." He says quietly, changing the subject. I nod.

"Ryou wait… about last night, I-" He shushes me by placing a hand over my mouth.

"No, Bakura… let me… I was just in a difficult time and I didn't know what to do… I'm sorry, we should've never… I forgot how you felt about Malik, and I think it helped me realize how much I really do care for Marik." I blinked. _Love Malik_? Hell no! Why does my life suck so much? He giggles and takes my hand.

"We should probably go back out now. Thanks, by the way." He adds, peering to me. I nod.

"You're welcome…" I trail off.

He walks back out to Marik and Malik, me trailing behind.

"So Bakura, are you going to help me with Mokuba?" He asks, feigning a cheerful smile. Marik shakes his head.

"Hell no… I cannot stand Noa! Ugh!" He grimaces. Ryou sighs and looks down.

"Ry, I'll help you." I offer.

"Yes, that's a great idea Bakura! Besides, Marik and I wanted to go to this weird Egyptian store!" Malik chimed, grinning. Ryou nodded.

"I, I guess that'd be ok." He said softly, looking up to Marik.

"Yes… just… try to make sure they don't get to my autographed baseballs, ok?" Marik asks. I nod.

"Sure buddy, whatever you want." I grunt out. He nods.

"Welp, we're off then!" Malik exclaims, taking Marik's hand and leading him out the door. Ryou smiles and waves.

"Bye Marik!" He chirps.

"So, what should we do today Bakura? WE can't just keep the kids inside after all!" Ryou says. I shrug.

"The zoo usually keeps kids busy doesn't it?" He nods.

"Good idea Bakura, all kids love the zoo!" He muses, giving me a smile.

"Yes, I'm sure the million-aire children will love a trip to the zoo, when in actuality Seto could buy it for them." I retort.

"Aw, don't say it like that! Mokuba is a really nice kid, and you should really give him more credit!"

"…But what about Noa?"

* * *

God: And that'd conclude it… -sigh- sorry it kinda sucks… -still has no good plot thought of- Next chapter I shall try and make it longer! More Ryou and Bakura stuff! Yes! 

Gandalf: Dance Magic Dance!

Magic: -dances-

God: Eh anyways…

Greebo the Dagon: I believe I can fly, woo!

Yugi-obsessed: Mrrowl, hiya! To answer your question, I think Ryou is cuter! Him and his perrteh self, yesh! Yugi's cute too though… I just think Ryou's better…

goddesskali: Aw, glad you liked last chapter! I'm still dead out of ideas… but yeah… incredibly busy during the Summer? Er, I wish I was! I shall try to update sooner next time though… hopefully…

December Jewel: Update soon I shall, and glad you liked!

NiGhTrIkKu: Glad you like little buddy!

Snow-shadow-wolf: Yes, then I am having an off month! Aw, no you can't have off days, s-s-w! I'm still waiting for that update you know? It's been weeks man! -sniffles- Anyways, yes the last ch. Did need something more, as does this one… but all well, it's good enough for today! Yay, you called me great, WEE! Have a scandalous day, once again…and UPDATE!

Koumori wolf: Glad you liked the last chapter, and the kiss! Update soon I shall kidd-o!

HAdOwCat: Nope, Yami wouldn't tell Marik, he isn't that mean! Glad you like how I make Yami, he's a love sick bunny! Glad you like the story, muffin and update soon I shall try to do!

Citcat-chan: No, cookies were okay with me, their one of Greeb's favs!

Greebo: Yes! -has chocolate stains all over her-

She's a messy eater! Heh, anyways, glad you like! Mrrowl! And yay, you danced!

Carmen5-Nemrac: Glad you liked, and update soon I shall try to do!

Didispeedy: Oi, thanks! I'm glad you really liked it Turtle! And I shalt try to finish soon!

Amy Hirosaki: Twenty one chapters? Wowie, that's a long time… -poke- You should really update soon though, I lurve your story, very cute… Pfft, you won't kick my scandalous octopus ass, I'll freaking ink you man! I'm poisonous! Muah! I'll freaking eat you… well, I would if I could fly and come after you! Hehe!

Rach-Chan: I don't like Yami much either… except for how he's portrayed in some fanfics, then he has my love! Especially when he's funny! Glad you liked the chappie!

Kawaii Chibi Kitty Angel: Hah, I thought you'd be related to the tomcats! Then you must know Tomas O' Maley, the alley cat, ne?

Grim: -cry, cry- Nuuu, I love you though! -runs after-

Akiko-saulii: Glad you liked the kissie magig! And I'm glad you like all my stories A-S! Yes! -hugs- Oh so nice!

Firevega21: -FREAKS OUT- You said it was scandalous! -hugs- I love that word to pieces! Yes! Anyways, glad you like!

Voice-sama: Yes, I guess it would freak you out… but Bakura is smart so he totally gets it… I think! I've never had an actual strawberry daiquiri, I have had that flavor wine cooler though! Er… well I'm two years away from actually being able to read lemons! And… so many I can't count till I can drink legally… Anyways, glad you liked!

Slave4kai: Glad you liked the game! I wanted to be semi-different and not do truth or dare… besides the fact that these are college/12th grade students! Glad you liked the chapter, and update soon I shall!

Angel Reaper: Aw, glad you liked the kiss! Yes! I've never been to a Wiccan store except for once when I was like nine, but I'll take your word that they have good jewelry!

Yami: -is whacked- Ow… It's not like I meant to spy… I couldn't help myself! -pouts-

Anyways, Update soon I shall try!

O.o The Yu-Gi-Oh Freak o. : Do you really dream about Bakura chewing with his mouth open? Eerie… Heh, you called yourself a freak, and it's in your name! MUAH! -cackles- Anyways, glad you liked!

Chrysler: Hey, how come you took down your 'genie' story and the other BakuraxRyou one huh? Mrrowl, I liked them too. -pouts- Glad you liked the game! And I even finished the little fight scene just for you! Don't you feel special now? I wasn't going to, but you said you wanted so I did! I obey so well! Yesh! Er… and it's on media miner.org… but I don't know if it's worth checking, because I still haven't updated it… heh…

Uoyr's Lover: I'm here for the party! Yay! Er, I finally updated! Aren't you proud? I sort-of kind-of had an idea! 'I hope I can keep it'? Er, I don't know what that means either… I grant you good luck and stuff too!

Chibi nazumi: Yay! -glomp- I'm so happy for you! Computers unite!

Chaotic Demon: Sugary sweet part? Heh, I'm glad you liked!

DreamingChild: Heh… you answered his questions! -snickers- And nope, Ryou doesn't know, he's clueless! MUAH! Poor boy… -cough- and for me it'd be Katsuya, Yugi, Bakura… -cough-

Dilandau's Best Slayer: Nuu! No reviews are stupid! Even if they're just dots! Glad you think it's cute, and update soon I shalt try!

Hieilover2004: Yes, Malik is quite the demanding bish, ne?

Malik: Get me some coffee now, DAMNIT! -fist pound-

Marik: Eep! -runs-

Malik: AND YOU BETTER HAVE ALL UR CLOTHES OFF WHEN YOU GET BACK!

Marik: Yes sir!

Poor Marik…

Dark Magician Girl/ Hikaru: Glad you thought it was excellent! Update soon I shall try, and have tons of fun!

Millennium: A way with words? Really, you think? Yay, coolness! Eh, I try to UD and soon my friend! Keep rockin' and rollin!

MarikzGal4Eva: Oi, Ryou called Bakura a 'baka' cause he was tired… so you can interpret it as you want… I say he called him an 'idiot', but it's all in how you think of it… Update I shall try MG4H! Have a pretty day!

Kyrian: Of course I like Mulan silly! It's greatness! I like the dragon guy! More stripper Ry? Hm… I'll try to get it in there soon then, just for you! Mrrowl, have a spastastic day, and glad you like!

Gandalf: Yes, and now we are over for the day!

Greebo: But I dun wanna!

God: Sorry G's, but we must! Until next time, sayonara!

Gandalf: Yes, and thanks for all the grand (e) reviews, you guys rule!

Greebo: Later days! -sniffles-

Gandalf: And remember, save the trees, but kill the whales! BYE!


	11. Animal Crackers

God the Grand (e): Oi, sorry again for the loooonnngg, looonnnggg wait! But… good news! Next chapter won't take so long because…

Grim Reaper: We actually now have the whole story planned out! -dances- SCORE!

God: Egzact-o-mondo! So, without further a due, here is the next chapter of 'Stripped'!

Grim Reaper: We still don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! ENJOY! -skips off-

..:..:..

An hour later, there was a rambunctious knock at our door, and in came the sounds of footsteps leading into our little living room where Ryou and I sat. Mokuba ran over to Ryou, big coffee orbs looking up at him with joy. He jumped on him.

"RYOU!" Mokuba cried, nuzzling into him as a lanky turquoise-haired boy strode in next, arms crossed, a small pout across his lips. After came Seto looking rather casual for once, dressed in jeans and a tee, holding hands with JOU?!?

"Seto! Since when are-"

"Quiet mortal!" He silenced, throwing a sock from his pocket at me. Why the hell was there a sock in his pocket?

"Eh… hi guys." Katsuya says nervously, scratching the back of his head.

"You don't know anything!"

"But Se-"

"ZIP IT! Let me talk custard head! You ALL never SAW Katsuya and I HERE! DO YOU HEAR ME! WE WERE NOT, NOT, NOT HERE, AND WE WERE NOT, NOT, NOT HOLDING HANDS! GOT IT?!?" Ryou and I nod. What a fucking basket case!

"Whatever fruit cake. Hey! If you don't have to work today, then why the hell are we stuck with these two?" I shout at him, glaring. He snickers.

"Because Bakura dear. I SAID SO!"

"……Right Seto." I retort, shaking my head. His creepy blue eyes go all glazed like as he looks at Mokuba, a goopy smile on his lips.

"Bye Mokie, have fun!" He coos, waving to his little brother. He then pulls his face back into a cold look.

"Bye big brother!" Mokuba calls, giggling. Seto swirls around, hand never leaving Katsuya's.

"Tell a soul and you all die!" He says, stocking out of the room. Katsuya waves before being pulled out the door. Noah smiles weirdly and takes a seat next to me, crossing his legs.

"So Bakura, darling. I hear you've found yourself a new mate." He says casually, peeking over to Ryou.

"She's actually quite pretty Bakura. I'm so proud!" Ryou blushes cutely.

"Um… actually, I'm a boy. But nice to meet you Noa, I'm Ryou!" Ryou says merrily with a beam. Noah cracks up.

"Bakura, wow! I didn't know you dated transvestites!" I glare at him, bonking him on the head.

"Shut up Noa. Now come on, let's get today over with and go already. And get to the zoo." I grumble, sliding on my trench coat and heading to the door.

"The zoo? Oh boy!" Mokuba cheers, running after me. Noa saunters over with Ryou slightly behind, laughing.

"Oh I love the zoo guys! I love to see caged animals that spend their lives trapped in a ten foot cage!" Oh joy!" Noa chortles, stamping out of the door. After Ryou exits, I make sure to lock it. Since when does Noa care about the animals anyways? I sigh and head down the stairway a bit behind the other three.

"Last one there is a rotten egg!" Mokuba cries, running his fastest down the steps. Ryou laughs, following suit.

"Come on Bakura! You don't wanna be a rotten egg do you?" He calls, smiling sweetly. I blink and stare, as does Noa.

"I'd rather be an egg then an overly cheerful transvestite." I hear Noa mumble. I snicker a bit. He might be an annoyance, but at least he's funny!

I unlock the car, Mokuba jumping into the backseat.

"Come on Ryou, you have to sit in back with me! Please?" Mokuba chirps, looking up at my snuggle bunny with pleading orbs. Aw, Mokie must really like Ryou. Well you can't have him! He's mine!

"Okay Mokie!" Ryou says, sitting in back and closing the door.

"Yay! Ry is gonna sit with me!" Mokuba shrieks out as Noa and I groan, getting into the car. Wow, I wonder what's up with Noa today, he's being awfully mellow. I peer over to him as he rests his head back against the seat pouting.

"Turn on the radio Baku! PLLEEAASSSEE!" Mokuba shouts out, agitated the crud out of me, and Noa who slaps his face. I nod over to Noa, signifying him to do the job. He turns on the radio to some random station. A bubbly, techno beat plays over the speakers.

"I love this song!" Ryou cries. Mokuba giggles.

"Seto and I like it too!" He counters, smiling. I tap my foot to the contagious beat, humming along a bit.

One, two, three, four, five   
Everybody in the car, so come on let's ride   
To the liquor store around the corner   
The boys say they want some gin and juice   
But I really don't wanna   
Beer bust like I had last week   
I must stay deep 'cause talk is cheap   
I like Angela, Pamela, Sandra and Rita   
And as I continue you know they're getting sweeter   
So what can I do? I really beg you, my Lord   
To me flirting is just like a sport   
Anything fly, it's all good let me dump it   
Please set in the trumpet!

Ryou and Mokuba sing together in unison, laughter ringing from the backseat. Noah smiles and rocks out to the song, singing along with the other two.

A little bit of Monica in my life   
A little bit of Erica by my side   
A little bit of Rita's all I need   
A little bit of Tina's what I see   
A little bit of Sandra in the sun   
A little bit of Mary all night long   
A little bit of Jessica here I am   
A little bit of you makes me your man

Noa shakes his head about, looking like he's going through a really serious seizure. His head bumps against the window so hard, clattering and shattering noises can be heard as my passenger seat window bursts.

"NOA!" Noa cracks up, along with Mokuba, and I see Ryou in the back stifling giggles.

I glare at Noa, nostrils flaring.

"What the hell do you think you're doing!" I holler, staring at him in disbelief.

"It's okay Bakura; Seto will just pay for it like he did last time."

"Noa, this is the third damn time!" I glare into the mirror to see Mokuba and Ryou both in tears from laughing. I pout. This wouldn't be so funny if it was Ryou's car. I shrug. It's okay though, because if someone gets into my car, I'll just blame it on Noa and make Seto buy me a new one… again. I grin, fangs showing off. And! Now that I have some dirt about him and Jou, I can blackmail him, and I'll never have to watch these twits again! Muah!

..:..:..

"Yes, I'd like two children's passes and two adults ones please."

"Ok sir, that'll be blah amount of dollars." So I hand her the money and she slides four tickets to me.

"Thanks and have a nice day!" I nod, and walk into the gate with the other three, handing the ticket guy our tickets. Once inside, Mokuba immediately grabbed mine and Ryou's hand, dragging us towards the sign that read 'Lions, and tigers, and bears, OH MY!' Noa skipped behind us, my eyes never leaving his sight. That kid always makes me nervous. You can never trust him for too long. Marik says it's the A.D.H.D. but I say it's because he's a Kaiba. Either way, Mokuba drags us over to a cage that reads 'Grizzly Bear'.

"Wow!" Mokuba gasps, staring at the large, sleeping animal behind the gate. Ryou smiles down at him.

"Isn't it cute to see him so excited?" Ryou asks, sparkling jade orbs looking up at me. I shrug.

"I guess." I think it's cuter to see Ryou happy.

"Bakura, Is there something wrong?" He asks, looking up at me with curious eyes. I lose myself staring, his pretty face only inches away from mine.

"AHHHHH!" A high, girlish scream erupts. It sounds like it's coming from in the direction of the lions. Where's Noa? I glance around me and see no little annoyance.

"Bakura, what's wrong?"

"Ryou, where's Noa!" Another scream can be heard. I grab Mokuba, and Ryou's hand.

"Come on!" I holler, dragging them over to the Lion's cage. People are crowded around it, gasping. I have this gut feeling this has something to do with the fact that he went missing. Yes, and there it is folks! A blonde girl about Noa's age is screaming, face first in the lion's pond. Yes and there's Noa standing there, cackling his screwy little head off.

"Oh my gosh, Rebecca sweetie! We're gonna get you out, don't worry!" The girl's mother calls to her, crying. I growl and drag Noa away by the ear.

"What were you thinking!"

"Calm down Bakura! She tried giving me a hug and asking me out so I threw her in with the lions!" Noa exclaims from across the table.

"And what right did you have throwing her in?" I shout, glaring sharp nails at the preteen. Ryou and Mokuba retake their seats; Ryou by me and Mokie by Noa.

"But Bakura, she was gross!" I pound my head on the table, screaming. Ryou pulls me into his arms and hugs me.

"Bakura, its okay sweetie!" My cheeks tinge pink as I realize just how close we are. He got me to be quiet though! He pulls away and gives me a small smile.

"Let me take care of this!" I nod, staring at him. He turns around and sets his gaze on Noa.

"Noa, you can't go around throwing random children into animal cages. Next time some girl comes up to you like that, just politely tell her 'no', ok?" Noa nods. Ryou gives him a smile.

"Good." He says, reaching over and ruffling Noa's hair.

"AND NO MORE FUNNY BUISNESS!" I roar. He cringes and wipes the spit off his face. Pfft. Serves him right. His eyes set on Ryou, a small smirk on his lips.

"Ryou, how much a week would you say you and Bakura have sex? Because I don't think you're doing it enough! He's still an asshole!" Ryou turns redder than an apple.

"Uh… I'm going to go get some menus!" He squeaks, hurrying off to the front desk of the café.

"You really like him don't you Bakura?" He asks, watching me watch Ryou. Mokuba giggles. I wanted to turn at them and glare, but all I could do was sigh.

"Yes… I do." I said softly, looking down.

"Why don't you get with him then?" Noa asks, placing his head in his hands.

"Because, he's with Marik." Noa laughs.

"That dweeb? Please, he's got nothing on you! Besides, I saw him the other day getting all lovey dovey with some freakishly girlish blonde boy. I tell you, I don't know what's wrong with men today! They're all so girly anymore! I'm just waiting for the day Seto puts on lipstick before going in to work!" He rants, tearing up sugar packets. I grin. Well at least Malik's getting some where with him!

Ryou hands the three of us menus as he sits down again.

"So guys, what sounds good to you?"

..:..:..

Everything went along great for the next couple of hours. We ate, and checked out more animals. Noa was behaving semi-normal, though he did start punching an old man who accidentally stepped on his shoe. Ryou and Mokuba were having a great time together, laughing and ogling at al the animals.

"Look at that octopus!" Ryou exclaims, staring into the dark, murky tank in the aquarium.

"Ugh. It kinda looks like Yami." Ryou laughs leaning his head on my shoulder.

"That's not very nice to say about a friend!" I unconsciously wrapped my arm around his shoulder.

"He'd say the exact same thing about me though."

"NO!" Noa exclaims, pointing at a tank a few yards away.

"Now _that_ looks like Yami." We walked over to the tank and stared at a large, orange, yellow, and brown spotted starfish.

"Yeah, all it needs is freakishly strange red eyes and an ugly smirk!" I shout, causing the two to snicker.

"What do you think Mokuba?" Noa calls, looking behind his shoulder. No Mokuba. Ryou and I turn around, looking right and left.

"Mokie?" Ryou called. But still no raven-haired boy came running.

"Noa go ahead to the end of the aquarium and see if he went ahead, and we'll go see if maybe he got left behind. Meet back here!" I say sternly, taking Ryou's hand and running the way we had come.

"Mokuba?" We called, looking everywhere. We searched every dark hallway and every tank, yet still no little brat!

"Mokuba! God Bakura, I hope he's okay!" Ryou cries as we go outside and see if maybe he's waiting out there for us. No Mokuba. We rush back to the place we were at by the octopus.

"I hope we find him, Seto will kill us if we don't!" Noa came running back to us, panting.

"I didn't see him anywhere!"

"Okay, then let's split up and go searching for him! Meet by the entrance in fifteen minutes!" Noa and Ryou nod in unison, both hurrying away to look for the lost child. I hurry over to where the giraffes, elephants, and monkeys were, thinking maybe he went back to them to see them again. But still, no Kaiba brother!

I dash up to a family and ask if they'd seen a girlish little long black-haired boy who looked around nine, but they all shook their heads. Damn it Mokuba! I search by the reptiles, yet he's not there either. Maybe he went to the restaurant or the bathrooms?

"Have you seen a long haired black headed kid?" I ask her, panting. She shakes her head, smiling.

"I haven't seen him, but I would like to see you again hottie." I blink.

"Uh… I'm gay." She blushes and gets back to work. I look at the clock, noticing the fifteen minutes are up, and jog straight back to the aquarium. I lean against the cement garbage can, and see the two lying on the ground, panting as well.

"No luck?" The two both shake their heads.

"Where could that brat have gone?" I lower my eyes in disbelief as I see Mokuba trotting down the sidewalk, licking on a chocolate ice cream cone. Ryou gasps and stands up, running over to Mokuba, twirling him in his arms.

"Oh my gosh, Mokie, you're alright!" He exclaims, laughing.

"Mokuba, why the hell did you run off like that!" I snap, demanding an answer. He looks at me, smiling.

"Well, you guys were having such a good time looking at all the fishes and stuff and I didn't want to bug you so I went and got an ice cream cone all by my self!" I blink, feeling steam rising to my ears. He scared the hell out of us for a bit of ice cream? Ryou looks at me nervously, sensing that I'm about to burst.

"Mokuba, if you wanted ice cream so bad, you could've asked and we would've came with you and gotten it! You gave us a scare running off like that! You can't do that Mokuba, we thought something terrible might've happened to you!" Ryou says, running fingers through Mokuba's baby fine hair.

"Aw, Ryou! I'm sorry!" He says, finishing his cone up and hugging Ryou tightly. Ryou smiles and hugs him back.

"Let's go home; I think we've had enough zoo fun for the day." I say, leading the three back to the car.

..:..:..

I open the door to my three bedroom apartment, Mokuba and Noa hurrying in. I shut the door behind us all as Ryou enters last. Mokuba hops onto the recliner and curls up as Noa turns on the TV and flips down on the couch.

"Looks like Mokuba's ready to go to sleep." Ryou says as he follows me into the kitchen. I open the fridge and pull out two sodas, handing him one. He smiles.

"Thanks Bakura." I nod, smiling.

"Good then maybe Noa will fall asleep to and leave us both alone for once." Ryou laughs softly.

"No really, Bakura, thank you. Thanks for all the fun I've had today! Watching the kids with you was a real blast! I'd even do it again!" I grin.

"I had fun with you too, and I'd watch the brats again with you, but… only if we don't drive in my car, and you have to watch Noa, I'll take Mokuba. I can handle him."

"Pfft… sure, take the easy one." I ruffle his hair, snickering a bit. Ah, my cute little Ryou…

"I do have to say, Noa throwing that poor girl in with the lions was pretty funny." Ryou chimes, cracking open his soda.

""Yeah. You stick around and keep babysitting him; you'll get to have tons of experiences like that. Like this one time when Yami and I took Noa grocery shopping and he grabbed some eggs and started chucking them at everyone in the store. We got kicked out, but after a day or two of beating up Noa and Seto, we laughed."

"I wish I could've seen that! Of course I'll stick around! After all, I couldn't let my Bakura be stuck with those two all alone!" He chirps, yawning.

"Running after those two for a few hours sure tires you out." I nod.

"Want to go in my room and watch TV or talk or something?" I ask, secretly hoping he agrees. He smiles and nods.

"Yeah… besides, I think I could use a good massage." Images of Ryou lying naked on my bed suddenly flood through my mind, him with a thin white towel barely covering his rear.

'Come on Bakura, touch me!' He'd say in a desperate, breathy voice. I'd saunter slowly over to him, straddling his legs, and sliding fingers over satiny, creamy skin. I'd slowly lean down, brushing gorgeous locks of his pretty neck, slowly lapping my tongue across it, emitting soft mewls from him.

'Mmm, Bakura… touch me!' He'd moan out, closing his eyes in pleasure. I snap out of it as Ryou opens my door, throwing his shoes and coat off as he hops on my bed.

"Bakura?" I blink, gazing over the delicious body that's sprawled out over my bed. I try hard to keep myself from drooling as I lie down next to him, stripping off my coat as I lay on my side. He smiles and turns to lie on his stomach, lifting up his shirt.

"Kura, will you scratch my back?" He asks softly, looking up at me with tired, glazed orbs.

"Sure kid." I reply, sliding a hand up his spine, daintily scratching at the radiant skin under my fingers. My fingers etch imaginary circles into his back as I slowly go up. He purrs lightly, smiling.

"How come you're not using both hands?" He asks as he peers up at me, beaming. I grin.

"Well come here and I will!" I say, outstretching my arms for him. He giggles and crawls into them with out hesitation. I wrap my arms around him, relifting his shirt, and running both my hands up his back. He nuzzles his head into my neck, encircling an arm around my waist loosely.

"That feels so good." He warbles, mewling sounds coming from his throat. I smile, breathing in his nectarous scent. It feels so nice to have him so close and happy in my arms. I cling to him, nuzzling my nose against his forehead, a peaceful smile playing on my face. He sighs.

"You're so warm Bakura; you make me want to fall asleep in your arms." He says, fingers brushing over my back, sending through my body.

"If you're tired, go to sleep then." I whisper back.

"But then I won't get to be awake and remember how good this feels."

"Shhh. Go to sleep Ry. My arms will still be here when you wake up." I say, sleep tugging my eyes closed. I can feel his quiet breathing against my neck, tickling me. I kiss the crown of his head softly, cuddling him close.

"I think I'm falling in love with you more and more each day." I whisper before falling asleep with my sweetheart in my arms. Ah… bliss.

..:..:..

Grim Reaper: Aw, the flufff, the fluuufff! -dies-

Gandalf: Ack, we got another one dead on our hands! SOMEONE CALL THE POLICE!

Greebo the dragon: -head scratch- Wasn't he always dead? -blink, blink-

Gandalf: -sweatdrop-

God: Anyways, and there it is chapter eleven, behold!

****

Kyrian: Yes, my Seto's are always either one of a few extremes. One: He's Mean, perverted, crazy and arrogant, or two: He's nice, arrogant, crazy, and STILL perverted. And of course I added Noa, he's what makes me love the Kaiba brothers! And you should feel loved, cause you are!!!

****

Snow-shadow-wolf: Heh, yes I've tried wine.. I've tried lots of drinks in which case most of them were hecka nasty! -cringes- Especially anything with rum in it i.e.: Rum and cokes, and rum mixed with seven up! Blech! Also, Kahlua mix drinks are particularly cringe-worthy too! I threw my cup of it in the river! And thanks for the ideas of where to get ideas from! I took some serious time out of my life yesterday and made myself think 'Stripped'! And now I have my grand (e) ending, and middle stuff! Score! Anyways, sorry June wasn't good for you, but I hope July is going better! Much love… and get your butt working on the next chapter too!

****

December Jewel: Heh… well you still got a few chapters yet to wait… three or four to be precise! I'm glad you like my stories though! And of course, much love!

****

hAdOwCat: Heh, yeah I wanted to make Yami a bit of a Yugi-shipper… a.k.a., he does anything Yugi tells him to do! I'm glad you liked last chapter, and update soon I will do!

****

Firevega21: Hilarious? Yay, I'm glad! And thanks for wishing my luck, I wish you luck too! And I found my inspiration-bugs! So now I can update more than once a month! Yay! I'm glad you liked the chapter though!

****

Dark Magician Girl/ Hikaru: Party? -grabs big disco heels and flashing dress- I'm ready!!! Heh, well I'm glad you liked the last chapter… and -pat, pats- it's okay, all my muses leave when Greebo gets hyper too… I can see why though… last time she burnt down a house on a sugaring! Anyways, update soon I shall do!

****

Carmen5-Nemrac: I'm glad you really like the story! And yay! -hug, bows down- I'm good enough to be on your author alerts! -dances- Anyways, glad you liked the chapter and keep rockin on!

****

Slave4kai: Wonderfully written, eh? Thanks for the complements, you cool, cool cat you! And I'm glad you looked forward to this chapter, and I hope you liked it too!

****

Voice-Sama: Aw, no! -tackle- You're not a dolt! And yes dearest, the last two chapters were short, but I think it also just looks that way from having such looonnnggg review replies! -sweatdrop- For a while they were longer than the chapters… And of course I'll keep updating… but you need to too! -sniff- Or how will I ever know if Ryou bets unblended and if Anzu's baby turns out to be a mini-Pegasus! -sweatdrop- Dun ask… HAVE A GREAT DAY!!!

****

Lily of the Shadow: -nods- Yes five A.D.D. kids is bad. My friend ad to deal with just two once… and they were shooting rockets at her poor cats! She hit them of course.. They were more like preteens then kids actually, but their attitudes didn't show it much! And of course, update soon I shalt!

****

O.o The Yu-Gi-Oh Freak o.: Try writing just freak for your name? Hah, actually your name is the hardest to type out, but it's still the coolest looking! And right! -points- See? This chapter had much more BxRness in it! I think! Welp, hope you liked!

****

Chrysler: Aw, you're not writing anymore? -nod- But you can too write.. Heh, and no Ryou doesn't really love Marik… or does he? Muah! That's for you to figure out and me to know! …But don't worry, there's only 4-5 more chapters after this one left! So… soon you'll know! -sweatdrop- and yes Bakura does need to think harder… he's not the brightest of the Bakura's…nope, nope, nope… And yes you smart chipmunk you, it was a quote from 'Southpark'! I just remembered Cartman's tubby little self in that police uniform and I was like 'That's sooo Seto!' And thanks for the ideas of where I can get ideas from! No worries though, because I know where this is heading now! And sorry about not updating the Solomon x Pegasus story… actually a few days ago I tried writing it again once I actually went back and reread the story, and then I thought it sucked! But I'm trying to get the 10th chapter out for it… it's just kinda hard! Update soon I will do, and keep being scandalous of course!

****

Akiko-saulii: Actually no, not all my muses start with G's! Hah, like three people thought they did though! Sauruman, and Scarletta start with S's! But -pats- no it wasn't actually something I did on purpose.. It kind just happened! And I'm on aim all the time! -poke- you're the one who'd never on! Anyways, adios amiga! And keep being spectacular!

****

Amy Hirosaki: -cracks up- That wasn't very nice to say… you go to hell you stupid angel! Before my arms come and tear you a new nose hole! -sweatdrop- That's right, you fly back in the sky… before my fangs chomp you up! -cough- Anyways, of course your rhymes aren't too much to bear, they're fabulous, of course! I'll try not to let the chap. Be crap, but I can't make promises! Much love, and of course… rock on!

****

Yugi-obsessed: Exactly! My friend's mom had white hair for some reason… I always wondered why… -shrug- Glad you liked the chapter, and update soon I shall do!

****

Goddesskali: Thanks for the idea Kal-pal! And there is going to be another Strip club scene next chapter I think! Glad you really liked the chapter, and update soon I will try to do!

****

Millennium: Aw! -pounds head- I should've used that idea, having Noa explain technology things to B/R! Ugh! Well, I'll use it if he makes any comebacks in future chapters, because I really like it, thanks for the idea by the way! -pats- and sorry about your keyboard! Thanks again, and of course… keep grooving on!

****

Chibi Nazumi: Eek! -takes Marik away from you- Don't abuse him! How am I gonna use him for the story now?!?

Marik: -blinks, winces, has a black eye and assorted other bruises-

Heh, but I love you too of course! Glad you liked Ryou and Bakura tiny little kiss!

****

Kawaii Chibi Kitty Angel: I knew you had to be related to him!

Grim: BUT I LOOVVEE YOOUUU! -goes and hides in a closet somewhere, crying-

Meh… anyways, have a groovilicious day!

****

Koumori wolf: Ack… of course I'll update soon! And of course Ryou 'likes' Marik… but the real question is does he 'love' him?!? Muah!

****

Rach-Chan: Actually, you weren't the last one to review! Ack… I hate camping too. It sucks. Glad you liked the chapter though!

****

Angel Reaper: Ack! -hides- Sorry.. But the story needs at least a little bit of plot and jealousy! Oi.. You don't like Noa? I love Noa.. Though he really is pretty creepy I think! And update soon I will do!

****

DreamingChild: Heh, glad you like it of course! And update veerrryy soon I will do!

****

Dilandau's Best Slayer: Yay! -dances around on one foot- I'm glad you liked it enough to make it a favorite! Haha, and glad you thought Seto was a funny guy in the last chapter! -sweatdrops- Dilandau's a bit harsh on you… I think you should slap him back! Send that beast back to the junkyard! -cough- Have a great day!

****

Kitty Kitty Kat: One of the most exciting, really? Killerness! I'm glad you really like it KKK! And of course… updater soon I will do, and keep being spiffed out!

****

Emma the Mistress of Thunder: Male enhancement commercials? Haha! -cackles- Anyways, I'm happy you love it and update soon I will do!

****

Interlude: No! -hands tape and glue- don't let your eyes fall out! You don't want to be eyeless! -cough- Anyways, I'm glad you think it's fun, and of course update soon I will do!

****

Sailor InuYasha: Hey! You don't really want Noa and Mokie to get eaten by bears do you? Mokie's so sweet though… -sniff- besides, Ryou and Bakura got to be alone at the end! Orange you glad?

Gandalf: Once again, thanks to everyone for the beautiful little reviews!

God: Yes, yes, yes! Welp, see ya'll next update!

Greebo the Dragon: Yes, and later days!


	12. Caught

Gandalf: We're not gonna take it!

Grim Reaper: No we aren't! Here's the next chapter for 'Stripped'! Mwar, and the plot roles on!

Sauruman: No you idiots, we don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. Die.

Gandalf: -blink, blink- Anyways, on we go!

..:..:..

"I'm giving you everything, all that joy can bring, yes I swear! Yes I swear!" M manly voice sang out at it's highest as he opened the apartment door to a disturbingly quiet household.

"Bakura?" His voice called, glancing around the dark living room to find no one. He saw a piece of fancy stationary on the coffee table, and walked over to investigate. A note huh? He picked it up, and read.

Bakura, Ryou, and Co.:

You re the most irresponsible people ever, falling asleep when two needy children were on your hands! What were you thinking? They could've been killed or worse! Don't ever think about asking to even look at my younger brothers, never again will you watch them! Anyway, I am dropping Noa and Mokuba off on Tuesday night; just thought you should know. Again… YOU KNOW NOTHING!

Sincerely,

Seto Kaiba.

Marik snorted. 'What in the hell's worse than dying'? He pondered, heading toward Bakura's bedroom, just to see if maybe he'd fallen asleep or something. He opened the door soundlessly, to find two figures sleeping under Bakura's comforter; both with flowing locks of white. Marik blinked. What was Ryou doing in bed with Bakura? Surely, he didn't just decide to sleep with him, right? There had to be a logical explanation for this.

…but what possible explanation could there be? Marik wasn't sure. The two had been really friendly with each other since they first met… could Ryou be? NO! Surely, Ryou wouldn't cheat on him with his best friend, would he? He shook his head. No, Ryou loved him! He leant over the bed, sweeping fingers across Ryou's porcelain face, tracing circles on his silky skin.

"Ryou?" Marik purred, scratching the young one's cheek lightly. Ryou stirred, a small mewl emitting from slightly parted lips. Marik smiled softly, entranced by the sleeping boy. So beautiful and graceful; like Mali- No. He shouldn't think about him, Ryou was his after all. Malik was just his friend, and Bakura's boyfriend! He was taken, and he didn't want him anyways. Nope, not a sliver. He sighed; there was no real need to wake Ryou up yet. He was so peaceful sleeping there. He stood up, taking one last look at the teen before dismissing himself from the room, shutting the bedroom door.

..:..:..

I growled, rolling onto my back, flashing coffee stained eyes open, glancing around my darkened bedroom. My eyes halt on the beautiful form next to me. Huge emerald eyes set on me, lips curving into a soft smile.

"Hey Kura." He says quietly, scooting closer. I grin sleepily and pull him close.

"Have a nice nap?" He nodded, resting his head down by chest, eyes shutting again. Wow, he's adorable…

"Bakura what time is it?" I look over to the clock.

"Eh, about eight."

"WHAT?!?"

"Uh… it's almost 8 o' clock."

"Oh god Bakura! I'm supposed to be at work by eight!" He exclaims, scrambling up.

"Can you please run me to the club?"

"Of course I will, it's my fault for letting you sleep so long, let's go!" I say, hurrying to put on my shoes. I grab my keys and run out of the bedroom.

"BAKURA!"

"Be back in ten, Marik!" I shout, grabbing Ryou's hand as we dash down the staircase.

"Thank you so much Bakura!" He says, getting in the car and shutting the door.

"Of course, what are friends for!" I start the car and back out of the parking space, driving off and out of the lot.

"Yeah, tonight I HAVE to be there! Tonight I get to start up with a new partner! A guy and we have these really cool, gaudy costumes we get to wear!" He exclaims, smiling. I nod. I want to see, I want to see! Sniff. I want to watch him strip and dance.

"Ry, I'm just curious… do you ever strip all the way?"

"Oh no! No way! I get down to hot pants and I'm done!" He chirps happily.

"Heh… I just kind of wondered." He nodded.

"That's all right. And thanks again! Sorry I couldn't stay around longer…. And just tell Marik I was really sick and you needed to get me home or something stupid like that, ok?" He asks as we pull up to a familiar building. I nod.

"Whatever you want, Ryou." He stretches over and plans a small kiss on my cheek.

"Bye Kura!" He says, hurrying out my car into the club. I blink. I need him so bad… I sigh and drive back home to Marik. The fucker. Stupid lucky asshole! GRREH!

..:..:..

"We should go out!"

"I really don't feel like it."

"Yes you do Bakura, and besides, we never do anything together anymore!"

"…and you actually care?" My agitated roommate rolls his lilac eyes.

"Let's go!" He whines, tugging at my shirt.

"Fine." I mutter, grabbing my boots and putting them on.

"Besides, one of my friends told me about this cool new club only a few miles away!" I nod.

"Sounds like a real blast." I say mundanely, switching off the TV. I trample over to the door where Marik already waits.

"Don't be so excited about it!" He says merrily as he opens the door, letting me head out first before locking it.

"Trust me I'm anything but." I mutter, sulking as we head down the stairway.

"Why didn't you just have Malik go with, you know, someone who actually likes dancing and stuff?" I say as he starts up the car.

"I tried! Malik was busy though, and strangely, all my other friends were either stranded somewhere, or having a hangover." I frown. Marik's friends are the most idiotic people I've ever met…. Besides Honda. Gross. I stay quiet the whole ride there, just listening to his random stories and nodding along. We parallel park in a place that seems somewhat familiar. I shrug it off and hop out of the car.

"The place is this way!" He says a few steps ahead of me as we walk down the slightly busy sidewalk. I stop as I look up and see big, flashing red and pink, letters. 'SMITTEN KITTEN!'

"Uh Marik, we can't go here! Uh… Yami and Yugi said their strippers were terrible!"

"Bakura, stop being a pussy and come on! Yugi would never take a step near one of these places." I gulped. He was right.

"But I don't feel good, and this place gives me the creeps! I think it was the pizza we had! And oh gee, you had some too, so you're bound to get sick too!" I turn around to walk back to the car but he's faster than me. He grabs my wrist and twirls me around.

"What the hell is wrong with you? You aren't sick stupid! So let's go in!"

"No Marik, I really don't feel good I-" I'm hushed as he drags me into the building, handing a guy our admittance fee. The place is already jam packed with people. He tugs me to the bar. Shoving me into a stool next to him.

"Uh… won't Ryou be mad if he sees you in a strip club?" I squeak out, playing nervously with the buttons on my coat. Come on Marik, let's go! Before Ryou and you kill me!

"He'll be fine with it! Ryou trusts me" I nod, gulping. This has to have a bad ending. I am dead. Dead. Dead. Dead.

"Back again, wow! 'Bandit' must have really tooted your horn!" I bite my lip. Could thing get any worse?

"Uh… hey Mai…" I murmur, turning to her and giving her a forced, nervous smile.

"Bakura… you've been here before?" Marik asks, staring at my strangely.

"Of course he has! He was drooling when our 'Bandit' came and gave him a lap dance!" She says, giggling.

"Alright, well, time to go!" I say, grabbing Marik's hand to get the hell out of this place.

"No, what? Are you scared I'm going to tell Malik or something?" He asks, smirking. I blink.

"Uh… yeah?" I mumble, trying to pull him away again.

"Bakura, we're not going anywhere! I wanna see how hot this 'Bandit' you like so much is!" He exclaims, pulling me back on my stool next to him.

"So, what can I get you fellas to drink?"

"I uh…." I stop as I see a familiar body coming into view. Two men come twirling down the metal pole on the stage, one with unmistakably white hair. Ryou twirls down, arching his back, where angel wings flutter slightly. Gulp.

"Marik we have to go!" I plead. He turns around from Mai, and stares at the stage, straining his eyes. Ryou is dressed in a fishnet body suit, with white leather hot pants, said wings, pumps, and tons of glitter, making him shine. His partner wears the same in back, with long black hair cascading down his shoulders. The other guy wraps arms around Ryou, and goes down on him, hands roaming his body. Ryou does a twirl to get away, grabbing onto the pole and spinning around seductively again. I was silent and scared to death for the next fifteen minutes, not aware of what was going on around me. Ryou and the other man were now crawling off the stage, starting to give the screaming people lap dances. He struts his creamy hips, giggling as he dances. I gulp and glance over to Marik, whose eyes have never left Ryou.

"W-we… should…" A hand clamps over my mouth.

"Why does he look so familiar?" Marik hisses, straining his eyes more to get a better look.

"I… I don't know." I say, though it comes out muffled. I glance nervously to Ryou, who by now is extremely close. He gets on some middle-aged man's lap, smiling as money is once again stuffed in his pants. His wide emerald orbs turn to look directly our way, his smile suddenly faded. Now, he just looks scared.

"RYOU?!?" Marik shouts, standing up off his stool. He glares angrily at Ryou, then to me, then back at Ryou. Ryou bites his lip, and his eyes shut as he removes himself from the man's lap. By now, people are staring.

"Marik, I can, I can exp-" Marik raises a hand in mid-air.

"Explain why Bakura knew you'd be here and I didn't? Explain why I caught you two sleeping together in his room? Explain how you lied to me? Explain why the hell you come on to my best friend? You're supposed to lo- you know what? Just fuck off, both of you!" He hollers, throwing a glass on the ground, shattering heard as he runs from the building.

"I…I…" Ryou stutters, tears forming in his hurt orbs. He looks around at all the eyes on him, and gasps sobbing as he runs to the backroom. Of course, I follow.

"Ryou wait!" I call as he dashes into a guarded room.

"Sorry only employee's are-" He's shut up as I punch him in the face and hurry back. Ryou obviously got away, but I'm just guessing he ran to the room that says 'Strippers and Exotic Dancers!' I open the door and head into the room, my feet meeting furry red carpeting, and a room full of mirrors and vanities. A girl doing her makeup looks up to me from the vanity.

"If your looking for 'Bandit', he just ran into the back stall." She says, applying blush. I nod and hurry back to the stall where huge sobs are emitted.

"Ryou?"

"What the hell do you want?" He shouts through sniffles.

"Ryou please, come out and talk! I have to tell you something!"

"I can't believe-I trusted you Bakura! You told him!" He shouts, sobbing again.

"Ryou I swear I didn't! Get your pretty ass out here so I can explain! Please?" I hear a few sniffles, as seconds go by, since he's obviously thinking. I hear a click, and the door swings open. I look into sad, emerald eyes that are caked now with running makeup, white eye shadow, and dark eyeliner coloring his tears. He looks so sad, and it's all my fault!

"What?" He says softly, averting my gaze. I take his hand, leading him to the red love seat, sitting him down next to me. I stare at him, wishing I could make him feel better, but I know what I have to say probably won't.

"Well, what is it? If you're not going to say anything, then you're wasting my time!"

"Ryou, I didn't tell Marik you worked here. He wanted to go out tonight, but he never specified where. We drove here, and once we walked up to the building, I saw where we were and tried my hardest to get him to leave, but he wouldn't come no matter what I said! I didn't want him to find out, I tried to keep him Ryou, but he's such an asshole! And it's all my fucking fault! Now you're mad at me, and so is he. I'm sorry, I never meant for this to happen! I-" I stop leading for forgiveness when I feel him launch himself onto me, causing me to fall back with him on top.

"Bakura, I'm sorry, I never meant to snap at you like I did. It's just now Marik will never ever talk to me again!" He says, sobbing into my shirt.

"I'm sure he will Ryou. Just give him time… and first I need to explain to him you're not cheating on him with me." I say, hugging him. He nods, sniffling more.

"I don't know what to do now. I don't really want Marik back actually, I just, and I don't want him to be mad…" I hug him tighter.

"Then don't. You're too good for him anyways, an-" A blue cell phone next to us rings. Ryou and I blink.

"One sec!" He says, crawling off me and picking up his cell phone.

"Hello?" He says. He nods, and his face contorts into a look of pure anger as the next few seconds go buy.

"D-id he really?" He whispers into the receiver. The other person says something that makes Ryou throw his cell phone on the ground, causing it to break into pieces. I sit up, feeling nervous. He glares at me, and before I know what's happening, he slaps me. I touch my face in shock.

"What was that for?" I say my voice a little edgy.

"What? So you just try to be my friend to get in my pants? You never meant any of it did you? That's so low of you Bakura! Trying to steal me away from Marik, and make me jealous by dating Malik? Wh-what were you thinking? To think, I actually liked you! I thought about dumping Marik, just so I could be with you, and I wanted to so many times! But no, you where with Malik so I couldn't! But it was all a fucking act, just to…. To pull me away? SO Malik and you could get your own ways? No, it doesn't work like that! Marik and I have hearts to, you know? You insensitive bastard!" He sobs, grabbing his backpack that was sitting on a chair.

"You know, I thought you were a nice guy Bakura, and you almost had me fooled! I hate you, and I hope you and Malik have the worst lives ever! You know what? You belong together, because you're both scum!" He hollers, running out of the room. I freeze. This is NOT happening. W-who called Ryou and told him?

"Well, I'd say you really fucked up this time." The blonde girl says, snorting. I blink. Ryou h-hates me? Oh fuck, I am so dead when I get home… everyone is going to be so mad at me… b-but it doesn't even matter because Ryou hates me. I worked my ass off just to get to him, and now he hates me! UGH! I deserve this all, and I don't even deserve to have either of them talk to me.

"What am I gonna do?" I whisper to myself, hiding my face in my hands.

..:..:..

Gandalf: WAH! Poor Bakura-kun is all saddddd!

Grim Reaper: He deserves it though…

Gandalf: -blink, blink- Well, yeah… but anyways, so here it ends for today!

Sauruman: And now!

****

December Jewel: Of course I'll continue D.J.! And glad you liked the fluff stuff from last ch.!

****

Ashuri chan: Hey, glad you liked last chapter's fluffiness! Mwar!

****

Snow-shadow-wolf: Hah, Marik did show up, though at first he didn't seem to mad about it! You almost crashed? -cackles- That's ok, it's like when I was driving my dad's truck, and I drove it over the curb! -sweatdrop- Glad you liked last chapter!

****

Bakuras-Hell: Of course it continued! I would've never not continued it, I just had to think of a good idea first! Yay! -tackles- and thanks for more cookies and such! Props man! Update soon I will do!

****

Voice-sama: The back scratch part? Oh well, I have this little obsession with the two giving each other back scratches and stuff… I especially like to have Ryou scratching Bakura's tummy! Aw, and I could never hate you for your story plans, I'm sure they'll be great! As long as Ryou and Bakura live of course! And I was wondering because this just like popped up in my head… but where are Katsuya, Mai, and Rebecca in your story because they were there before… But I think I missed something! -sweatdrop- Anyways, glad you liked last chapter! And mwar! This chapter was the climax! MWAH!

****

redconvoy: Eh… actually it means Marik found out Ryou's a two-timer and now he wants to kill MalikRyouBakura ( Please note, Marik would like to add he would like to kill Bakura the most. He stole the Ryou bunny! But it was ok, because he secretly laughed when Bakura got slapped. Mwar. ) -cough- Anyways, glad you liked and update soon I'll do!

****

Uoyr's Lover: You know, I still have trouble typing your name… I always want to spell it 'Uory's' for some reason… -cough- Anyways, nuu! -cling- You can't hate me! Sorry I ended it there, but trust me, there's still a couple more sweet moments to come… after everyone forgives Bakura of course! Good luck to you to, and have a lovely day!

****

Lily of the Shadow: Wish granted, another scene with Ryou at the club! Though… this one kind of lacked but hey, it's ok, point was, he was still there! And update soon I'll do!

****

Slave4kai: Glad you liked Noa's problem with the girl! Really happy you loved the chapter my friend, and continue soon I'll do!

****

Hieilover2004: Of course I'll continue darlin!

****

Yugi-obsessed: I guess the ladies hair went white from the sun or something. -sweatdrop- I don't really know.. Glad you liked the last chapter!

****

Amy Hirosaki: See! -angry face- Now you're teasing me because you're telling me about future chapters, yet you haven't posted one! -goes off to cry- And actually no, the Octopus wasn't a symbol of me, I wasn't even thinking about it, I just randomly put in one! Hey, and you're DA MAN too! Wrar! Have fun!

****

Dilandau's Best Slayer: He slaps you because he cars? -sweatdrop- I'm glad you liked the last chapter though! And of course, keep being lovely!

****

Sailor InuYasha: Aw… you don't like Noa? -sniff-

Noa: -growls- Well don't be surprised if you suddenly find yourself locked in a cage with a bear.

-blinks and grabs Noa-kun by the shirt collar- Don't say that you blue/green haired freak! -throws him to the muse corner with all the other muses- Anyway, glad you liked the chapter, and update soon I will do!

****

Kyrian: Yay! You like my ickle Noa-Noa? WooT! Yes, sorry, this story is ending in a couple of more chapters, but that means I getta start a new pretty one! Wee! But like you said, at least you'll have 'Make Like a Banana' and other great BxR fics to read! Welp, keep being cool! -hops off-

****

Goddesskali: Sorry, but this club scene wasn't so clubby as it was Marik-yelling-at-Ryou, and Bakura freaking out! But I hoped you liked it anyways! Much love, and of course I'll update soon!

****

Kawaii Chibi Kitty Angel: Well, you just can't help being irresistible!

Malik: -sigh- Tell me about it! -poses-

-blink- Anyways, tell Tomas I say 'howdy' back, and that I loved his work in 'Aristacats!' That 'Everybody Wants To Be a Cat' song rocked my world! Keeya!

****

Interlude: Yes, I wish I would've been at the zoo too! I wanna be the girl who gets thrown in the water! Woot! Anyways, glad you liked last chapter!

****

Akiko-saulii: -sniff- I want an Inu plushie! And as for Seto acting like Noa and vice-versa, it's because they're related! Er… well, by names anyways! I had a friend who gave really great massages too! But.. I haven't been friends with them since I was 11, so there ya go! But yes, ickle not-so-innocent Ryou was flirting with the Baku-channess! But… now Bakura's screwed! -cackles- Anyways, once again, I never got that e-mail, you rock and roll too, I'm glad you liked the chapter, and have a beautiful day!

****

Elle-fate2x1-2: Yay! I'm glad you like the story/chapter buddy! Aw, you got your account deleted? -grumble, grumble- That always blows! -pats- But here, have a cookie to make up for it! -gives cookie- And of course keep rockin' on!

****

Dark Magian Girl/ Hikaru: Heh, glad you liked Noa's theory on why Bakura's how he is! Of course I'll update soon, and keep being freaking awesome!

****

Rikainiel: -cries- If you loved me you'd go update 'Love, Camera, Action!' -sniff- Please? Yay! -cling- And of course I'll update, but you have to too! That's my agreement! Mwar. So mean of me. Anyway, I'm glad you liked last chapter! And much love of course!

****

Chrysler: I wouldn't want to baby-sit Noa, he might break my car window! Really, you like this story that much? That's ok, I check like twice a day for some stories too! I'm glad you really like it a lot though, and see? You didn't even have to wait too long for this chapter! Only a week I think! Heh, and I wouldn't even bother looking for the definition of 'scandalous', because you won't find my definition for it in the dictionary! Mwar! Anyways, much love, and keep being awesomely terrific!

****

Chaos Ritual: Yes, of course I'll keep it up! Rock on!

****

Angel Reaper: Aw, sorry but for a couple of the next chapters, fluff isn't really an option! Everyone wants to kill each other now! Even Malik is going to be bad, but you will just have to wait and see why next chapter! Mwar! But there will be a kiss… sometime! -nods-

****

DreamingChild: Heh, glad you liked last chapter, and the comment about being a transvestite! Mwar!

****

Koumori wolf: -bows- Thanks for the pretty complements! Matches mad ein heaven indeed! Well… not real sure about the MxM pairing, but BxR maybe! Anyways, glad you liked last chapter, and I hope you like this one too!

****

O.o The Yu-Gi-Oh Freak o.: Actually, I could use a new body stash! So, how much room ya got? -snickers- Very tempting offer! Anyways, glad you liked the chapter amigo!

****

Enjeru: You loved it? -cling- yay, I'm happy you do! Woot! Anyways, of course I'll update soon!

****

Chibi nazumi: Aw… -pats- it's ok, my Marik just has a bad attitude… wait… who's doesn't? -head scratch-

Marik: -sticks out tongue-

-blink- Anyways, hope you liked this chapter and keep on keeping up the beat!

****

Shinigami: Oh, and I lied about the muse count! I was only counting my 'Official' muses I.e. the ones I actually sorta almost but not really made up that don't have to do with Yu-Gi-Oh! But actually, counting my Yu-Gi-Oh muses I have about 20 something!

Seto: YOU KNOW NOTHING!

Katsuya: Of course Shizuka knows… doesn't she pumpkin? -blinks at Seto-

Seto: -shuffle, shuffle- Uh… yes… she does butterbean…

Shizuka: Seto-pie! -tackles-

Katsuya: -blink-

Seto: -blush-

Eh, what can I say? Of my two Seto muses, this one's a player!

Noa: It will cost you to borrow me. I have a fee of about oh, one hundred thousand dollars an hour, AND interest.

-nods- He's an expensive one! I found him lurking around Bill Gates' house! Trying to steal information for KC! Anyways, glad you liked the chapter buddy! Mwar!

****

hAdoWCat: I wouldn't wanna baby-sit them either, but glad you liked the chapter! And of course I'll update soon!

****

Saiyo's Dark Rainstorm: A favorite? WOOT! Glad you like it! Well written? Thanks fort eh complement! Mrrowl! Much love!

****

Carmen5-Nemrac: Yes! It was "Mambo no. 5"! I just forgot to put that in last chapter! Heh, well I'm glad you like them! Keep being grand!

****

Ragna01: Yay! -hug- Thanks for the complement, you're awesome too, and of course I'll go on!

Gandalf: Thanks to everyone for the great reviews!

God: Yes, thanks much!

Greebo the Dragon: And also, please note we don't own the song "Mambo No.5" used last chapter!

Gandalf: A little bit of Monica by my side! Woot!

God: Yes, and much love, see ya next chapter!

Greebo: Yep yep! Bye now!

God: And of course have the scandalousist of days!


	13. Is it Raining at Your House?

God the Grand (e): Behold! We don't own the Yu-Gi-Ohness! Nope, nope!

Gandalf: But enjoy anyways!

..:..:..

I curled up into a ball, sighing into my pillow for the millionth time today. It's been a week since the fight between Marik and I; and the same amount of days since Ryou's said a word to me. I think back to that Sunday evening, when all hell broke loose.

_.flashback._

I sighed, opening the door to the messy apartment, a strange air in the room as I shut the door, pondering exactly what was going on. Everything seemed so strange. All the lights were turned off, and things were quiet; too quiet. Something was definitely funny.

As I stepped into the living room, I screamed as something jumped me and I fell to the floor with a thud. A gasp emitted as I felt a cold fist against my cheek, and vicious lilac eyes glaring down at me.

"M, M, Marik?" I stuttered out, a hand unconsciously reaching for my abused cheek.

"Why the hell would you do something like that; why? You're supposed to be my best friend, you asshole!" He hollers, spit flying into my face. My bottom lip twitches. Why would I do something like I did? He hits me again; teeth clenching. I could taste the bitter blood dripping from my gums, swallowing. Actually, it wasn't all that bad...

"WHY!?!" He barks, insane eyes glaring.

"I, I don't know Marik!"

"Why the hell would you take the one thing I loved more than anything away? WHY?" He tries to hit me again, butt his time I'm smart enough to block it.

"And as if that wasn't bad enough, my fucking whore of a boyfriend tells you he's a hooker, but forgets somehow to mention it to me, yet he tells you, and you didn't say shit? You asshole, what kind of a friend are you?" His nails dug into my shoulders, causing delicate skin to break. I growled and pushed him off.

"He's not a hooker, he's a stripper and it wasn't my place to tell!" I shouted, trying to get up but finding my self once again pinned to the ground.

"Oh, big fucking difference! You still hid it from me even know you KNEW it was my boyfriend! You lied to me, your best friend of five years, just so you could make the boy you'd known what, a month, happy?! So fucking low..." He trails off in a low, threatening tone as he tries to strike me again. I punch him in the side and find away to wriggle out of his grasp.

"Much of a best friend you are, you're trying to fucking kill me right now, atop of all the other shit you've put me through!" I proclaim in defense, scrambling to my feet. He grabs a hold of my leg again, pulling me down.

"I would've fucking told you if your boyfriend was whoring behind your back! And then you try and steal Ryou away from me, just because you thought he'd be good in bed? And you FORCE poor Malik into your cruel plan too? Now you've stooped to Seto's level; blackmailing Malik to do your dirty work! You cocktease!" He hits me in the chest, and I give him a big ol' kick in the balls, causing him to screech as I push his body off of me.

"That little bitch Malik! He friggin lied! All this was his damn idea, not mine! He's the one who made the stupid plan! He WANTED to steal you away from Ryou, not me!!"

"Yeah, but that didn't stop you from doing it anyways now did it, Bakura?" He full on attacks me, arms punching, legs kicking, bodies squirming, me trying to get him the hell off. Your cursing and fighting went on for a couple of minutes until the next thing I knew, Yami and Yugi were pulling Marik off me, restraining him.

"Let me fucking go Yami, I gonna kill em'!" Marik barks, kicking and wriggling.

"Don't you dare friggin let him go, Yami! He fucking full-on attacked me!" I growled out, panting as a soft pair of amethyst eyes set on me, half worried, half angry.

"And he deserves it too! Did you hear what he planned? Did you know Ryou told him he was a stripper, but somehow forgot to tell me too?? He blackmailed Malik, too! Tried to get him to keep me busy while that asshole over there tried to steal Ryou away from me right under my own nose!"

"I DID NOT BLACKMAIL HIM, IT WAS HIDS OWN DAMN IDEA!"

"BUT THT DOESN'T MATTER, YOU STILL PLOTTED AGAINST ME AND TRIED TO STEAL MY BOYFRIEND ANYWAYS!"

"Shut up, both of you!" Yugi screams, wild orbs staring at us.

"I don't know what this is about, but you guys don't need to fight over it like this! Can't we just talk it out or something?" Yugi asks quietly, eyes flickering with compassion. Sigh. Poor naive Yugi...

"Yugi's right Marik, this is ridiculous!" Yami says with an angry sigh, sick of dealing with stupid shit like this.

"What the hell ever! Sure, just take his side Yami, you always do! Go with him, whatever! You are the worst fucking friends and I hate you both! TRAITORS!" Marik yells as he pushes the two of them off, jumps to his feet, and stomps out of the apartment into the rainy Sunday evening, slamming the door.

_.end flashback._

After that I felt so horrible I haven't had the guts to face Marik, let alone say a word to him. Yami says he'll get over it but it doesn't really matter; because I don't think things will ever be the same. What I did was horrible, and so wrong... I was supposed to be his friend, but there I was trying to steal Ryou from him... and Ryou. Oh god, if I had a penny for every time his face has come to my mind. I feel horrid, and I don't expect he'll ever forgive me... I want to talk to him so much, but I know it's not possible, seeming as how he hates me now. I wish I could explain things to him, work this all out... I WANT to make this work, but know it never will. I feel so guilty, it makes me unable to eat, or do much of anything. Not to mention my body aches, and my face is bruised all to hell from being turned into a punching bag.

I can't talk to either of them anyways, Yami and Katsuya both say Marik is still extremely angry, slamming doors and not saying a word to anyone. As for Ryou, I can't do it just yet... As for Malik, the word KILL immediately flashes in my mind. He had the nerve to call a few days back and tell me I screwed everything up, when it was all HIS fault. After all, he's the one who told Mai, who just so HAPPENED to let it slip out to Shizuka, who 'accidentally' told Anzu who ratted to Marik.  
  
I can't really blame all this on that broad though, the girl's never told a lie, and she's been known to be a horrible secret keeper. I still haven't a clue who told Ryou though, but I'm just guessing it was that it was Marik.

I groan hearing a soft padding at my door. This weekend has been nothing but a 'Let's Pity Bakura cause he's an idiot!' fest. Yugi and Yami won't leave Marik and me alone. They even tried to trick us into seeing a movie together, but I said hell no. They tried saying Marik wanted to be friends with me again, which I could hardly believe. Their plan backfired when said blonde walked through the door, took one angry look at me, and stormed back out.  
  
Yami says he wonders how Marik and I have barely come in contact with each other this week since we live in the same apartment. It's quite simple really. I'm guilty, so I stay locked in my bedroom day in and out, only coming out for the bathroom, school, and late night snack trips. He's angry as hell. So he stays in his room, doing the same as me, but always making sure never to do it at the same time. I haven't even taken a shower in a week, and it's starting to show. The grease from my hair is like dripping on my pillow.

"Bakura?" A soft, feminine voice calls. I roll me eyes, Oh great. Yugi has called the 'Optimistic glass-is-always-half-full cheer up' crew; AKA Katsuya, Anzu, and perhaps the worst. Hiroto. Thankfully they sent Anzu to me. After all, they had to send the other two for Marik, that way if he murders one, there's backup.

"What is it Anzu?"

"Well, I heard you weren't doing too well, so Jou, Honda, and I decided to come and stop by for a while o see how you and Marik are doing," she says softly, making a small dent in my mattress as she sits down, slim legs crossed over the other.

"In other words, you guys came over to annoy the hell out of us until we get so agitated we HAVE to leave just to get away from you?" I retort, rolling onto my back so I can see all of her. Anzu looks down, seemingly hurt a bit by my comment.

"Anzu, Yugi needs you for something," Honda says, treading into my room.

"Okay, well, I'll be back Bakura," she says, lifting herself up and brushing imaginary dirt off her pleated light pink miniskirt.

"Really, it isn't necessary," I mumble, turning over to face the wall, a sudden urge to upchuck at the sight of Hiroto.

"Bakura, hey..." Honda says in an awkward tone, the tone you'd use to talk to someone you'd just been through a HUGE breakup with.

"Fuck. Hiroto, just get out," I grumble, pulling a pillow over my head as not to hear any of the crap that's going to fumble out of his mouth within a few second's time.

He sits at the edge of my bed, a small sigh escaping his lips. "Bakura, I heard what you did to Ryou. Bakura, does-does this have to do with me?" He asks, oak eyes staring curiously at me.

"What the hell do you think?" I snap, head coming out of its burrow to glare at him.

"I, I do think this has to do with us." I blink. How friggin stupid is he?!

"I think you're envious I've found happiness outside of you. You, you're still in love with me, aren't you Bakura?" Hiroto asks sadly, eyes still gazing mournfully at me.

"No! Honda, I barely like you, and our relationship only lasted a week, a week I wish I could take back! When will you get it through your thick skull I don't love you?"

"The day you start telling the truth Bakura! You're in love with me still, AREN'T YOU?!?"

"NO YOU IDIOT, JUST GET OUT, PLEASE!" I holler, finger pointing threateningly at the door.

"Bakura, don't get so angry. Its ok, I know breakups need time. Hey, I've been there before, I know!" He says comfortingly, smiling slightly at me.

"No, you don't know Hiroto, and don't think for a second you EVER will. Something this dumb has never happened to you! You didn't willingly throw yourself into a position you knew would end in nothing but problems and heartache!" He gasps and jumps onto me, hugging me tightly.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!"

"Bakura, I'm sorry our relationship hurt you that deeply! I'd take it all back if I could but... you know UI can't! I love Ryuuji now, don't you see? Bakura you need to stop trying to make me jealous because... I love Ryuuji with all my heart, you know? And he's sick of this ongoing competition with you over me. It isn't fair to any of us Bakura; it just isn't!" He wails, clinging to me tightly.

"Do you even listen to the words that come out of my mouth? Honda, we dated over two months ago and the minute you dumped me I was so relieved, because it meant I didn't have to get rid of you that same night like I was planning on! I didn't want you, I didn't love you, and I still don't! I want Ryou! I want him so much it hurts; I wanted to do whatever it took to get him to be mine and look! Now he's as far away from being mine as they come! At least when we were friends, I could still see him, but now everything is fucked up! And Marik won't talk to me either! They both loathe me Honda. But I guess I deserve it, right? It was my mistake and now I'm paying, even if Malik isn't. I deserve all this... don't I?" I snarl, pushing him away from me and diving back under the covers, away from eyes to view.

"Bakura, I...I can't do this anymore! I've gotta go!" He cries, making a dramatic leave as always. His feet stomp on the floor as he rushes out of my room, and I slightly smile, glad to be rid of that block head. I look around my room, groaning as I realize the door isn't shut. I sigh, stretching out, and rolling to the edge, getting to my feet. As I rise to go get the door, Seto walks in. Hm, he must need a babysitter.

"If you're going to ask for a sitter, the answe-"

"Shut it Bakura! I've no time for your crap today! I heard what went down between Ryou, Malik, Marik, and you. And all I have to say is you are all lame. Bakura, you've always been a 'seemingly' nice person, next thing I know you're blackmailing and breaking hearts just to get you're way... RIGHT ON!" Seto exclaims, a crazy grin crossing his lips.

"Seto, I didn't blackmail anyone, and throughout hurting people to get my way, I ended up with nothing in return, except for three people who are on the verge of forming a 'Let's Slice and Dice Bakura with our Miracle Blade' club," I say softly, glancing to Seto from my pillow. He sighs.

"So you fucked up this time... maybe next time you degrade people to get your way things will run smoother, I know they did for me! After all, look what I do now! My job is full of slenderizing, humiliating, and degrading people!" He says cheerfully, giving me his come-and-get-um smirk.

"But I didn't mean to hurt anyone I just-" Seto rolls suddenly agitated ice blue orbs.

"Bakura, what you did was bound and determined top piss someone off, I mean look what Shizuka did when she found out her brother and I were together! She beat the shit out of him," he says, grimacing.

"He was beat all to hell." I blink. Why would Shizuka openly kick her brother's ass? She used to adore the blonde headed idiot.

"That's great, but it still doesn't help me get Ryou or Marik to like me again," I say, pulling my comforter tightly around me. Seto sighs, a look of sympathy in his eyes as he peers at me.

"No it doesn't. All you can really do is apologize, and do it sincerely. Don't beg for forgiveness, ask for it. Begging is a sign of weakness, that's what dogs do to get food. You don't want to make Ryou thinks he owns you; you want to look dignified, and sharp. Kinda like me if I think of it," he says, eyes gazing dreamily up at the ceiling.  
  
"Uh, anyway, just apologize, and if he doesn't accept, well, you're fucked and doomed to be heart broken forever then! Either way, I have a busy day today, so I must be off!" He says hopping up from my bed and striding out of the room, silver trench coat flailing behind him. I stare at the doorway dazedly. It almost seemed for a good few seconds; Seto was actually trying to help.

I sigh and turn over in my dim room, staring up at the ceiling. Maybe he's right, maybe I should apologize, and just try and get out of this. I glance to the door that was left open a jar, suddenly hearing screaming noises.

"GET THE FUCK OUT! I DON'T WANT TO FUCKING MAKE UP WITH BAKURA; I WANT HIM TO DIE, DIIIEEEE! JUST GET OUT BEFORE I TAKE OUT MY MACHETTE AND WIP ALL YA'LLS ASSES!" Suddenly I hear apologies, and the slam of the front door, and Marik's bedroom. Gulp. Maybe apologizing right now isn't a good idea.  
  
I find myself slipping out of the conscious world, only thinking of Ryou's sweet face. For some reason, just the thought of him soothes me, even if he doesn't like me anymore. I smile slightly remembering when I got to hold him in my arms and sleep next to his gorgeous self, a small smile across his features as he slept so soundly only a week ago. I wonder how he's doing now, and if he got to keep his job. GAH! I need him so badly, I sigh one last time before falling into a light doze, hoping someday soon this will all work out.

..:..:..

God: Not the best, not the worst, but its one chapter closer!

Gandalf: To next chapter, which is the last!

God: Yesh, next chapter ends the 'Stripped' legacy! -sob, sniffle, sniffle-

Greebo the Dragon: What will we do after that?!?! -runs around in circles, finally running into a wall-

God: Eh, we'll see... anyways, reviews!

**Interlude:** The rhythm is a dancer! -nods- Malik's idea wasn't the brightest, but Bakura somehow ended up with the wrap. Malik's a sneaky blonde, oh yes! And yes you should always hear the other side of the story, because you never know, the truth is out there man, right on! Glad you liked, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter too!

**December jewel**: Marik told, but if you want, you can blame Anzu, because the majority tend not to like my poor Apricot girl...

Anzu: Eep! -goes into hiding-

Sorry things seem to be all tumbling down for Bakura, but I promise next chapter will make things sunny again!

**Dark Magician Girl/ Hikaru**: Ack, I feel sorry for poor Malik-chan, I think he's gonna end up dead now... him and his evil schemes! Mwar! I'm glad you liked the chapter though! Much love!

**Nite Nite**: Aw! -tackles- I'm glad you really like it buddy! Oi, why was Ry wearing a miniskirt? CROSSDRESSSER!

Bakura: You're just jealous cause he looks better in a skirt than you do. -snickers and returns to 'playing' with Ryou-

Ryou: -giggle- That tickles!

Oi! -sweatdrop- Anyways, glad you like!

**Bakuras-Hell**: Eh, you can blame it on Anzu and murder her for now, she has no more part sin this story... the real caller though was Marik... but I need him for next chapter! -crosses fingers- So stay back demons! -cough- Anyway, things will get better next chapter, promise! Thanks for the cookies and -hands a tissue- Don't worry, be happy!

**Uoyr's Lover**: I did it! It's out, it's out, it's out! -jumps up and down- One more chapter and this bag of bones is done! Then I can go work on the bazillion other stories I'm doing. -sweatdrop- Aw, and don't cry! I'd hope you wouldn't cry, the stuff you write is sadder than mine! ( and I mean sad in a good way like cry, cry sad, not sad as in bad sad -sweatdrop- just though I'd make that clear! ) Anyways, good luck to you too amigo and much love!

**Ashuri chan**: Heh, don't tire yourself out by running too long! I promise things will get better, just stick around for the final chapter! AKA the next one! Much love, and I'm glad you liked the last chapter home slice!

**Carmen5-Nemrac**: Marik told, but please don't be too mad at him... He's only an insane blonde after all! He didn't know any better! Heh, I hope you both have lovely days and of course I'll update soon!

**Slave4kai**: Aw, don't worry dearest, don't cry! Things will get better just wait for next chapter! -whisper, whisper- Ryou doesn't _really_ hate Bakura, he just thinks he did. -sweatdrop- Anyways, glad you loved, and I love you too man!

**O.o The Yu-Gi-Oh Freak o**.: Muah, so how much money are we talking about the acre I wanna buy for 'love'? Gandalf says he'll put a down payment of a zillion cupcakes! Hehe, and of course I'm interested in some 'bunnies' especially some semi-automatic ones! Love ya kid, and have a great day!

**Sailor InuYasha**: Aw... well, I'm glad you like the fic though you don't like everyone's favorite turquoise-haired freak! Update soon of course I'll do, and much love darlin'!

**Ragna01**: Nope, it wasn't good for Bakura! Things'll get better though, you'll see!

**Yugi-obsessed**: -nods- Very weird things.. Like pants that have a hole in the back so you can show off your thong. -sweatdrop- Anyways, glad you liked the chapter!

**Chrysler**: Aw, I'm glad you think it rocked, you rock too, you know? -nods- That was the climax, and this is the slow resolving thing! Woot! One more chapter and this thing is taking the highway to the Yu-Gi-Oh fan fiction retirement center! Marik called Ryou, but if you want like I said, blame the Anzu-chan... she's of no use for this story anymore anyway! And of course I'll keep updating soon, a few more days and you'll have the last chapter for this, promise! Hopefully, it'll be the best chapter of them all, but first I need to write it. -sweatdrop- Anyways, have a grand little day!

**Snow-shadow-wolf**: Really, you like this story best of my fics? -shrug- I opt for 'Summer Lovin' more, I think I put just a tad more effort into it! Well, you had more people over than I had in a year! -sweatdrop- I really only have about four friends and three of them hate one so, it doesn't work out so well having them all together. -shrug- Anyways, hope you're having fun with your friends!

LYNNSTORYTELLER: Ugh, I keep forgetting to send you those links for the stories! -writes it down so she won't forget... again- Ryou's not so much confused, he's pissed! He has it out for Bakura...

Ryou: -hides under Bakura's bed with shotgun- When I get my hands on him he's gunna...

-sweatdrop- Anyway, have a great day!

**Angel Reaper**: WAH! -cry, cry, sniffle- Don't call me bad.. -sniff- I just did it for the plot! Hey, actually the cell phone call does seem like something Seto would do! Weird stuff! Anyways, things will get better soon, I promise! Much love!

**citcat-chan**: Aw, don't kill the Baku-plushie! -saves it- Things'll get better I promise darlin! Don't take it out on the toy! Heh, anyways, update soon I will do!

**Dilandau's Best Slayer**: Ack! -chokes, is being strangled- Heh, of course I'll update soon, and thanks for unstrangling me! Heh, have fun 'splodeing, and later days buddy! Glad you liked!

**Hieilover2004**: -nods- I agree, Ryou should've hit Bakura harder, he deserves a broken nose for what he did to the poor Sweetie-pie Ryou! Heh, and Seto wouldn't have called, he secretly likes Bakura too much to do something that mean! Marik called actually -shrug- I was thinking of having it be Mali though! Evil blonde cute kitten! Grreh! Anyways, have a lovely day buck-o!

**Akiko-saulii**: Ack! -hides- Please don't kill me, if you kill me, I can't end the story! -sweatdrop- Please don't kill Marik because he wanted to tell his ex-boyfriend of the horrible deeds Malik and he were planning! Marik called Ryou, but as I said blame Anzu, for she doesn't have to appear in the next chapter! Aw, and sorry, but that was impossible to update by Friday, I have like six other stories going at the same time/that I'm writing, so two updates in the same week for 'Stripped' are kinda unlikely! I'm glad you really like my stuff though... and I really like your stuff too, but you didn't update! -gasp- All well, I'll just bug you when you get back! Hope your having fun North Carolina (that was it right ; )!

**Elle-Fate2x1-2**: Marik called my dear, Seto's not quite mean enough for that; he actually semi-likes the Kuraness! Muah! Welcome, and have a great day!

**Rach-Chan**: Heh, it's ok, I forgive the non-reviewness! And as for sympathizing with Baku... you must be crazy, because it is sort of his fault! You should be on Ryou's side, I say he did the right think! He bitch slapped em'! Woot!

**Enjeru**: Hehe, Bakura is as soft as a body, he even wears bunny Pjs to bed!

Bakura: -snuggles with a white bunny plushie in his bunny footie pajamas-

Ryou: -hearts in eyes- SO CUTE!! -tackles Bakura-

Anyway, glad you liked the chapter and of course I'll update soon!

**Kawaii Chibi Kitty Angel**: Oi, I'm glad Tomas liked it! He's a swingin' cool cat, ne? Anyways, have a lovely day KCKA!

**goddesskali**: I'm glad you liked the chapter fluff bucket! Anyways, of course I'll update soon and have a fabulous day!

**Shinigami**: Nuuu! -shrieks- You can't kill Marik cause of the phone call, besides, then Malik will be sad! And he's too cute to make cry, even if he is a bit of an ass! Just... hold killing Marik until next chapter, then you can murder him all you want! Hehe, much love, and I need my Seto-muse back soon, I think they're going back to the country next chappie!

**Kyrian**: -huggles back- Ack, Bakura would make a horrible stripper, he's a sexy beast, but a little too intimidating for the job of a stripper; after all, would you really want him to give you a lap dance? -sweatdrop- Actually it may be better if you don't answer... Ryou's the sweeter type, he's cute, and more of a tease which equals a good stripper! Too bad he gets fired. Hm... it would kind of seem like something Noa would do, but nope! It's all Marik I'm afraid! I'm glad you like the story, and -cackles- no, I don't write 'Make Like a Banana', Ochodre does silly bean!

**hAdOwCat**: Update soon I'll do, and sorry that Marik ruined everything with his call! Glad you liked last chapter, an hope you feel the same about this one too!

**Princess Hallie**: Ack! I heart you too your royal highness! Marik called if you didn't figure it out, and no, Marik won't kill Bakura, if he did... then Ryou and he could never get back together, and that would be a horrid ending! Update soon I will do my friend, and have a great day!

**Obscured Illusions**: Kate the great! Heh, I don't think you could sleep IF I did update! The same reviewers huh? -will have to go read your reviews and read your story after this is finished and such- No! -hugs- And it will be resolved, next chapter of course! Hope your new mangas are great and have a bea-uuu-tiful day!

**Saiyo's Dark Rainstorm**: Aw, it's okay, things will get better, and I promise I'll update soon!

**Yugi and Mai**: Gah! Hola amigos! I do remember you, you used to review my one SolomonxPegasus story! I missed ya! Of course it's ok for not reviewing, I don't review some of the stories I read! (though I probably should) Well, since this story is AU (though it is not in the title!) Marik WOULD be the Yami, and Malik the Hikari! Bakura and Ry will get together next chapter of course, and I had already guessed your favorite couple was YamixYugi, though I think you've told me before! I'm glad you like the story and of course I'll update soon!

P.S. The Yu-Gi-Oh movie comes out where I am (in the US) the same day it does for you, the 13th! Much love!

**SnowIce**: -nods- Bakura and Ryou are just right for each other amigo/a! No worries, they'll get together, and I'm glad you like the chapter! Of course I'll update soon darlin', and have a great day!

Gandalf: Thanks everyone for the fabulous, fabulous reviews!

God: -nod- They're great and so are all of you!

Gandalf: Yessiirree micbob! Welp, see ya'll next chapter!

Gandalf: -nod, nod- And later days of course!

Greebo: Buh bye our little palm trees!

And of course a thanks to my beta, **Obscured Illusions**! You rock Kate, the great!


	14. Everything Comes to an End

God the Grand (e): Tis the last chapter!!! -sniff-

Gandalf: Oh yeah, then I finally get my vacation hours!

It: Not quite Gandz. Not quite...

Greebo the Dragon: For the last and finally time, we don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, but enjoy anyway!

Sigh. Smack dab in the middle of another horrible week. Marik's still so pissed he won't look at me, and I passed by Malik a couple of days ago on the streets. His cold lilac eyes peered at me, flickered, and snapped away as he scurried off into the packed streets of Domino.

I still haven't left my bedroom really. It's where I lay now, under my dirty black comforter in day old boxers, eyes staring out into the dark, listening in on Mother Nature's torment as the thunder rolls outside my window, rain clattering down on the roof-top. Another long day is dragging on, and it's not even 5 pm. I jump as the phone on my nightstand rings, smacking myself as I realize it was just the phone. I pick up the receiver with a sigh, brushing hair away from my ear.

"Hello?" I say mundanely, really wondering why I even bothered answering. Yami isn't here, and if it's for Marik, I won't bring the phone to him anyways out of sheer guilt.

"Hey Bakura, it-it's Malik..." A soft spoken voice trails off timidly. Malik? Why did he even bother to call? A sudden anger returns, a low growl emitting from my throat.

"What the hell do you want?" I snap, knowing there can't possibly be anything important he could tell me. Hm, maybe he'll just lie more and try to ruin my life! Oh, head smack! He already did that!

"Look Bakura, I know you're not happy with me right now... and to be honest, I don't now if I'm all that happy with myself." I snort.

"And this is what you called to tell me? Wow Malik, I don't think you realize how much I don't give a shit," I say dryly, glaring at the wall. If Malik were here right now, I'd love nothing more then to pound his nasty blonde head into the wall.

"No Bakura, Ryou's sad!" I blink.

"Of course he's sad, I ruined his life!"

"No Bakura, he's REALLY sad! Yugi, Anzu, and I have tried talking to him, but he doesn't say much! He's depressed Bakura..." Malik trails off, voice growing more pitiful by the moment.

"Don't put this all on me Malik! You HELPED cause this; in fact it's all you-"

"Bakura! All I'm trying to say is Ryou needs you ok?" Malik whines, what sounds to be a sniffle erupting from the other end of the phone call.

"He doesn't NEED me! He's furious at me! And I doubt he's even sad! It's probably just another way of you trying to manipulate me and make my day even worse! Well guess what Malik? I DON'T CARE! Everyone else already thinks this is my entire fault, so please stop wasting my time so I can just forget you ever existed and this ever happened! I don't want to see you; I don't want to hear you, and most of all... I DON'T WANT TO TALK TO YOU! Whatever it is, I don't care, so just go die or something!" And at that I slam down the phone and throw myself back on my bed, digging my head under the pillows.

I'm so sick and tired of things being this way! Staying in this room so much is starting to make me feel cramped, and I'm DEAD sick of speeches from Yami and Yugi of doing the right thing. I think I know what the right thing to do is... I'm just afraid to do it. The days have been dragging on, and yet they all seem the same. Not a day has gone by where I haven't wondered if things will always be this way. From how I've been feeling, it sure seems like it will! I've broken three hearts, four friendships, and an ego. Way to score for me.

I turn over to stare out the window, suddenly noticing how it's stopped raining momentarily. Maybe a walk would help calm my nerves... I haven't been out of this house all day, having skipped classes.

I roll out of my bed and grab the first pair of pants I see on the ground, and a long sleeve gray shirt, sliding them both on. I groan as I get on my knees and dig out a pair of socks from under my bed, struggling to put them on over my toes. Then come my black shoes I don't bother tying when I wear, and I'm ready to go. I hop up and tread to out of my room, peeking and making sure Marik's not out there for many reasons. Thankfully, he's snoring on the couch, which gives me a get a way! I grab my coat and get the heck out of here, walking out the front door, hands in my pockets as I walk down the staircase, stomping on a spider who dared to cross my path. Stupid critter.

An hour goes by I guess, when I realize I'm in the heart of the city now, down by all the busiest streets and things. I wander around aimlessly, with no real destination in mind, just walking; getting away from things temporarily. My head peers up to the sky to find darkened gray, rain clouds looming over my head. Great, more damn rain, as if my day wasn't horrible enough!

I'm starting to get tired, and I couldn't have picked a more perfect time, considering the light sprinkle is now turning to downpour. I really don't want to get wet, so I take cover under the hood of a coffee shop, my brown eyes gazing in through the windows, spying many things, people, tables ... and Ryou? I blink to make sure I'm not hallucinating, but still find him sitting there all alone at a small circular table, notebook and pen out, drink pushed off to the side. He looks sweet in a long sleeved button up blouse with the sleeves rolled neatly up to his elbows, a button or two undone for personal style preferences, head rested upon an hand while the other seems to be tapping a pencil, thinking of something to write. His nose wrinkles as he finds soft white strands invading his eye area, shooing then away with a whisk of his hand, a few strands flying behind his ear unconsciously. He seems to be quite concentrated on whatever it is he's doing. Oh crap!

I jump behind the wall, to a place unseen to his eyes as he glances up to the window, looking out into space. I turn my head slightly so I can get a better stare, and suddenly my heart drops when I see what looks to be a silent tear streaming down his cheek, watery eyes looking up to the ceiling. My eye brows knit in frustration, knowing I probably had something to do with why he seems so unhappy. I scoot out a bit more so I can watch him fully. His eyes widen, and his mouth drops open when his teary emerald eyes spot me, what I can only guess to be a gasp emitting from his throat.

"Oh shit," I mutter and run away... How could I do that to him? Let him cry about me, when I'm supposed to be the one comforting him? I bite my lip in thought, feelings and thoughts running through my mind, knowing none of this should be happening... I've got to find a way to change this... and soon... I don't want Ryou to be sad anymore...

Ryou gazed up from his lyrics notebook, a couple of tears sneaking out of his distressed eyes. He couldn't find words to explain how horrible he was feeling right now, or how lousy he'd been feeling since two Sundays ago, when things had taken a turn for the worst. All he could do was mope knowing he'd lost one of the best, truest friends he'd ever found, and blew his chances of ever being that friend's love interest forever; of ever being happily in love. He was so sure Bakura was the one! Bakura had crossed the line though; all he wanted was in the poor teenager's pants! But... how could that be true? Bakura had never once been forward... a little shameless flirting here and there, but never going as far as to even KISS Ryou. In fact the kiss the two had shared was because of Ryou, not Bakura trying anything. Bakura was always so sweet, cheering Ryou up, making him laugh, somehow managing to make the boy smile, and feel as if his life was perfect, as if all his problems washed away. Bakura was just like that, always in a seemingly good mood. Hell, he was even funny when he was mad and cute too. Ryou sniffed, smiling sadly as he thought of the two's trip to the zoo. Things were so good only two weeks back, when he and Bakura had been getting along, when he hadn't known the truth. But god, why did Bakura have to go and do something SO stupid?

Ryou sniffed, emerald orbs gazing to the window, barely even taking notice of the newly falling rain. He sighed, remembering he was jobless after that whole fiasco. His boss had basically fired him on the spot, creating such a scene. Green eyes flashed to the corner of the coffee shop, flickering as they saw something familiar, something they'd yearn to look upon for a good few days now. Bakura... but was they really him? Ryou blinked, but when he opened his eyes, nothing was there! Maybe Yugi was right, he should stop studying so hard, and try taking a sleeping pill or two and getting a good night's sleep for once. Ever since he'd quit befriending Bakura though, sleep just didn't want to come... It could've really been Bakura, it seemed so real... An idea popped into Ryou's head; finally some inspiration for a song! He started writing again, hoping it hadn't been an illusion...

"AH! Holy crap!" I scream for about the billionth time. I cannot figure out what to write in this letter, or how to phrase things! Who knew it could be so hard to apologize! I'll blame Yami though, since I did KIND OF ask for advice on how to write a letter. He slapped me in the head though and clenched his eyes screaming, "_You're the one who wants to be a journalist, you should know!"_ He did end up telling me to just try be all suave and stuff, and give Ryou a bunch of complements about how great he was, and beautiful, and how I'd die without him, etc., etc. Be as romantic as possible in other words... I don't think I even know how though! I slam my head on the desk, whining. How am I going to apologize if I can't write this?!?

"Bakura?" A soft voice utters, my ears perking up. I hear footsteps entering my room. Sheesh, ever heard of knocking? Yami needs to teach his pet some house rules...

"What is it Yugi?" I mumble, looking up from my desk to see Yugi standing by my chair, a small smile on his face.

"I just wanted to come and see what you were up to. Yami said you wouldn't let him come in last night that you said you were too busy, so I took your open door as an advantage, and came in... is that alright?" I roll moody earthen eyes.

"Would it really have mattered if I told you 'no' anyway? With my luck you'd go tell Yami crying or something, then he'd come in hear and yell his head off, only further disturbing me from trying to write!" I groan, slamming my head in my hand. Yugi giggled, ignoring my slight glare.

"I wouldn't do that, and yes, I would have left you alone... what are you writing anyways?" He asks, curious lilac amethyst eyes peering down to the crumpled papers on my desk. My eyes gaze nervously to my letter, my hand moving to hide it from Yugi's view.

"A letter."

"What kind of letter, and to whom?" Nosy bastard! Can't he just be happy with an answer like some people?

"A letter of apology to Ryou..." I trail off, my eyes daring him to laugh. He smiles sincerely.

"Can I read? That's so sweet Bakura, so you are going to fix this after all!" He cries, jumping for joy. Yami really shouldn't give him candy before sex.

"No," I state coolly, hiding the letter under a binder. His smile falls to a frown as suddenly disheartened violet eyes blink down at me.

"Why not?"

"God damnit, fine just read it! What is it with you cute freaks and puppy dog eyes, my god!" I seethe, handing him the stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid letter I wasted my time writing. I know Ryou's going to rip it, chew it up and spit it up in my face, and then give me another good slap. My bruise still isn't fully healed from that...

He gasps, a hand covering up his gaped mouth, eyes sparkling over.

"Bakura, this is so sweet! Ryou's going to die if he gets this, he'd have to be an idiot not to want to forgive you after this letter! I'm serious Bakura, it's just perfect!" He gushes, setting the letter back down on my desk, hugging himself, grinning. I shudder.

"Whatever, it sucks; he's not going to accept!"

"Bakura, he will too, you're apology sounds like it came from that wicked heart of yours! It's really good, ask anybody! Now I can see why you chose writing for a career, you're wonderful Bakura! I have to admit, I kind of believed Yami at first when he said all your stories, and articles sucked!" I blink. That yellow haired bitch! Oh he is so going to be the main course for dinner tonight. Anyone else want some Yami steak, cause I'm pretty fucking sure there's enough to go round! I push that to the side for now though, my letter comes first. After all, if I was on a deserted island with Ryou and Yami, no doubt I'd choose Ryou's pretty little head over Yami's irregularly shaped one any day!

"If you say so Yugi. I swear though, if Ryou doesn't accept this letter, I'm going to eat up your boyfriend, and then I'll invite over Noa and let him have you for himself!" Yugi smiles, shaking his head.

"Whatever Bakura, but trust me, he'll love it, just like he loves you."

"You'd better be right tree head, you'd better be right."

Ryou awoke late Saturday morning to a light drizzle. What was it with Domino City and rain this year? The white haired seventeen year old ran a hand through his disheveled locks and brushed the sleep out of his eyes, disentangling himself from the warm cloud printed flannel sheets he'd managed to cocoon himself in over the night. He sighed, turning over to his other side, avoiding the light that shown through his window, and found his jersey cloud comforter on the floor. Hm, must've been why he was trapped in sheets then. He hopped out of bed, pulling back on starry pajama bottoms he must've discarded in the night, too. For some reason, Ryou found sleeping naked to be more comfortable. It gave him a strange feeling of peace and freedom, knowing nothing was stopping him from showing off all he was. Of course, he'd never slept with anyone else naked, maybe because the only one who he'd ever want to sleep naked with was well... Ryou really didn't know what Bakura was anymore, just that he was still sad and missed him, though what the man did was still cruel.

Ryou walked down the newly carpeted stairway into a cleanly living room, glad that the curtains were still shut to avoid the brightness of day getting into his still sleepy green eyes. As he made a turn for the kitchen, he realized something was on the floor in front of the door, just lying there; plain and white.

"An envelope? Why is there an envelope in the middle of the floor? I wasn't writing letters, and I do have a mailbox..." The teen trailed off, bending down to his knees to pick up the envelope, flipping it over, and sat down on the floor when he read the title: _To whom it may concern._ Ryou blinked, ripping off the top of the letter, to get to its contents. Maybe it was bill collectors? They wouldn't stalk him and his father though; his dad had always been really good with paying those on time. He found a neatly folded piece of paper inside, slipping the enclosed letter out, unfolding its contents. He gasped at the signed name at the bottom, heart skipping a beat.

_Love always,_

_Bakura _

His eyes rushed to the top of the letter, wondering what Bakura had given this to him for?

_Dear Ryou,_

_Let me start out by saying these last couple of weeks have been hectic. I've had constant fights, lectures, speeches, and more sympathy than I can bear. But after everyone's constant nagging, and pushing, I came to see they were right; it was indeed time to fix this. _

_I write you now from my desk at home, a candle lit, and the sound of the constant rain beating down on the ceiling for music, memories I wish could be forgotten still replaying a thousand times over. And all these memories are more like nightmares; reminding me of how horridly I treated you. I acted as if you were just a thing, some person, disregarding the fact that you had a heart too. Ryou, I'm sorry for the things I did, I destroyed your life, and your stable relationship with my best friend, whom I should never had hid things from in the first place. I guess I never thought about how you'd feel. I just wanted you so badly... and no, contrary to popular belief, I didn't want you for sex Ryou, you mean more to me than that, so much more than you'll ever know. I wish I could've told you everything instead of doing something so deceiving. Malik did start it, but I had to no right to go around and agree with it, and try to steal you away, and from my best friend nonetheless! What an asshole I was..._

_You're probably sitting there right now, rolling your pretty jade eyes, thinking 'that doesn't explain why you did it Bakura, you fuckhead'! Well, it all started when I saw you for the first time at the strip club. I dismissed my immediate crush on you as just lust, and who could blame me? You looked gorgeous, and yes, I was they guy who was mesmerized by you, if you were still trying to figure out who was there that night. You awoke something inside of me that night that no one else ever could. In fact, that night when we went to the coffee shop, I then realized, it wasn't lust, I just fell for you, and I would've asked you out then and there, if I didn't find out a few seconds prior you had a boyfriend. I was disappointed, and envious that my roommate got to have something so wonderful, and I didn't have anything, besides an ex boyfriend, who's obsessed with the fact that I'm still 'in love with him'. Insert the eye roll here._

_Anyways, when you two fought, and you cried, all I could think about was making you smile again, and I did... but then once we were getting close, Marik and Malik interrupted, and Malik immediately claimed to be my 'boyfriend', and for that, I am truly sorry. I shouldn't have lied, and wish I could start things over between us. It's a lot to ask for I know, but after seeing you at the coffee shop on Wednesday, I couldn't take it anymore! You seemed so unhappy, crying, and I had the worst feeling I probably helped in causing you such stress. I don't want the darkness to loom over us, I want to apologize to both you and Marik, but more to you because I know you won't kill me ( or at least I hope, you hit pretty hard! ). I also want your forgiveness more because I can't help but think it means more. I wish I could've explained this all to you the night you ran from me, but I knew you wouldn't listen, and that I didn't deserve for you to even hear me out anyways. I wanted to apologize to you in person, but couldn't because I'm too much of a wimp to meet you face to face, though I want to talk to you again... I think being away from you has only made me want you more, I find myself longing to hold you in my arms again; a wish I don't deserve for you to grant me. But I do have one proposition to make. I want to make up with you and show and tell you everything my writing can't. Please meet come to the park tomorrow night around 6 pm by the fountains. I know you probably hate my guts right now, but please, just come so you can hear me out! Once again, I'm sorry any of this happened, Ryou. Please come?_

_Love Always,_

_Bakura._

So I find myself shivering; and not from the cold either. I don't think I've ever been so nervous in my life! I glance behind me to the strange mermaid fountain at the park, spitting into it. There's really no reason for the spitting, it's just to pass time. After all, it's nearing six o' clock... I still wonder if he even got my letter... then again, how couldn't he have? I slid it under the door! I really do hope he shows up, I want to tell him everything!

I glance up to the sky, to see rain clouds forming, go figure. I think it does this to me purposely, really. I run a hand through the crystal waters of the fountain, enjoying the cool blast of the water that touches my pale skin, trench coat sleeve accidentally getting soaked, too. I really don't think he's going to show... I don't deserve for him to show... He won't come here; I don't even know why I asked! It was such a dumb idea! Damn you, Yami! ...Yet here he comes from the distance, in a light blue fuzzy sweater and jeans, looking cute as usual. His shy emerald eyes look up to me, blinking softly. I stand by the fountain gulping trying my hardest to keep my cool but I don't think I know how, or that I even have any cool...

"Hey Bakura," Ryou says shyly as he gets closer, only a foot between eh two of us. I give him a small smile, looking down at him.

"It's been a while, Ryou... Thank you..." I say softly, shying away from the curious gaze he sets on me.

"For what Bakura? I-I didn't..." I take his slightly smaller hand in mine, curling fingers around it. No one has hands as smooth and luscious as his. He smells nice too, like a sweet vanilla.

"For giving me a second chance," I say, gazing down into his eyes. He smiles a bit, nodding.

"I'm so sorry I hurt you Ryou, I didn't want to! I only ever wanted to make you happy and me-" I find a satiny hand pressed against my lips, silencing me.

"Bakura, it's okay, I forgive you... but there's still one more thing I want you to do. Show me what your letter and talking can't. Bakura, show me you love me..." He whispers, gazing down to the wet grass. I smirk, cupping his chin, and drawing his head back up, stepping in closer.

"Just don't hit me..." I whisper huskily, closing my eyes as I press my lips to his. He moans, wrapping frail arms around my shoulders, pulling himself up closer. I encircle my arms around his waist, lips parting slightly as I draw my tongue out to brush it against his bottom lip, and wow, I never though kissing could feel this good. He opens his mouth, his own tongue sliding out to greet mine in a tongue war, my own delving into his mouth, licking around everywhere, causing him to moan, my own purrs emitting as I stroke his tongue with mine, loving how he leans into my every touch.

"Is that good enough?" I purr against his lips, resting my forehead against his. He smiles, eyes gazing around as he feels droplets hit his head. We both laugh, nuzzling our noses together. Suddenly, the rain doesn't seem so bad, and things seem surreal again, thanks to Ryou.

"It was great... but we should probably go. I don't want you staying home come Monday Kura; Yugi already says you had a mini vacation this week!" He exclaims, green eyes blinking cutely at me. I nod, grinning as my nose tickles as it brushes against his again.

"Yeah you're right, we should leave... my cars in the parking lot, so let's go!" I cry, letting go of all but his hand and rushing him forward, running along him in the downpour. We both laugh and smile at each other as we go along, knowing this was how it was meant to end.

I unlock the car, and open his door for him, shutting it, and run to my own, jumping inside and starting up the engine. I then remember something, and start to worry.

"Ryou, are we really together now?" He giggles leans over to me, brushing his lips against my cheek.

"Yes you dork! After that kiss, what did you expect? You'd better watch out Bakura, cause I'm not gonna ever let you go if you kiss me like that!" He chirps, smiling up at me. I grin, eyes staring at him with adoration, brushing my lips against his.

"I hoped you wouldn't."

I unlocked the door to my apartment for the first time in two weeks feeling giddy. Why? Because of the cute, laughing boy next to me of course!

"Come on, I don't know if Marik is home yet so be quiet, okay?" I whisper to him. He nods, smiling and following into the apartment after me, locking the door behind us. We creep down the hall way and I peek around the corner to find two people making out on our couch, a pile of clothes on the floor.

"Holy shit, Malik?!?" They gasp and look up to me, grinning. Malik waves girlishly, kissing Marik on the neck, causing the man to purr.

"Bakura, could you do us a favor and get the hell out so we can make out in peace?" Marik grumbles, turning around to glare at me. I grin and drag Ryou out into the open, nodding.

"Whatever you say! The stripper and I got a movie to watch anyways!" Ryou ahems, blushing slightly.

"I'm not a stripper anymore... I got fired," He says softly, smiling up at me. Marik snorts and Malik laughs.

"Either way, come on you, let them have their fun!" I chime, dragging Ryou into my room.

"Have fun!" I call to them, slamming my door. Ryou giggles, latching onto my waist, green eyes staring happily up at me.

"Looks like Malik and Marik hooked up!" I say, arms slid down into his back pockets, pulling him even closer. Did I ever mention how perfectly he fits in my arms?

"I guess so, but now..." He twirls around and before I know it, I'm pushed onto my bed, Ryou on top of me, grinning.

"It's time for us to have a little fun!" He says seductively, nudging his nose against mine. I grin, and smash my mouth up against his, tonguing him for all it's worth. Ryou then closes his eyes, moaning, arching upwards and slips off his shirt, delving into my mouth, savoring away.

"This is going to be one beautiful relationship... especially in a few minutes!" He chimes, kissing me again playfully. I laugh and give him a tight squeeze, before letting my hands roam all across his back. I hear screams erupting from the living room. Eye roll.

"BE QUIET, WE'RE TRYING TO HAVE A MOMENT HERE, BUT WE'LL NEVER HAVE THAT IF YOU DON'T KEEP MOANING SO DAMN LOUD!" I scream. Ryou smiles and kisses me again, resting his head on my shoulder.

"At least their happy now!" I smirk and kiss him on the top of the head.

"And so are we..."

_Owari_

Gandalf: -sniff- That was... beautiful! -clings-

God: -sigh- I did the best I could with the time I had, even know I had two weeks, I chose to do it on the last day I could! Woot! Welp, there's your end, sorry it wasn't better! -shrug- I'm just glad it's over! -dances around-

Greebo the Dragon: Thanks you to all our lovely, gorgeous reviewers for all the reviews! Over 300! Woohoo! -tackles reviewers-

God: -sniff- Sorry we can't give a thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter, but I gotta go to the airport in like an hour so... I don't have time! -wails-

Greebo: We getta come too right??? -big smile-

God: Uh, no... -cough- Anyways!

Thanks to: **theshadowstealer, Uory's Lover ( love you Fluffy, but where the heck are you? -blink- ), Courtney, Maruken, red convoy, _Dark Magician Girl/ Hikaru, Carmen5-Nemrac_, Kawaii Chibi Kitty Angel, Dark Magic 856, _Akiko-saulii _( I still gotta reply to your e-mail! ), Kaboodles Kitten, _hAdOwCat_, MarikzGal4Eva, _Voice-sama _( V-chan!! -insert V-chan theme song- Haha! ), _O.o The Yu-Gi-Oh Freak o. _( person with the most hardest name to write, and the second member of club Fantabulous! ), anya, _December Jewel_, _Angel Reaper_, Zoey Hellmaster, _Chrysler_, Pyro-Panda, DreamingChild, _snow-shadow-wolf_, AznRyoOhki, _Millennium_, maedhros, B0nB0nCatz, Cass, chibi nazumi, koumori wolf, Yugi-obsessed, _goddesskali_, s_lave4kai_, fluffys-sidekick, Firevega21, _Obscured Illusions _( Happy early Birthday Special Kness! Love ya much!! And of course thanks for betaing too! ), Ivery, _Rach-Chan_, Bunnay and Ootch-Bay in the Kit-tay-tay, O.o, _Amy Hirosaki _( whose poems I love! ), _hieilover2004_, fanficlunatic234, _citcat-chan_, Kyrian, Dilandau's Best Slayer, Chaotic Demon, _SnowIce_, _Sailor InuYasha_, Emma the Mistress of Thunder, Kitty Kitty Kat, Lily of the Shadow, Shinigami, Ragna01, _Saiyo's Dark Rainstorm_, _Enjeru_, Chaos Ritual, _Elle-Fate2x1-2_, _Rikainiel_, Interlude, _Bakuras-Hell_, _Anime Crazed_, _Ashuri chan_, _Yugi and Mai_, _Princess Hallie_, _LYNNSTORYTELLER_, _Nite Nite_, _Takyo, Burnt Angel_, _Keiko101_, _Freak09_, _meediah_, _Kurama's Oni_, _Skit_, _Formerly as Dragon Himura_, _Hyacinthus_, _Chibi Baku_, _Liviania_, _Yugi's-Love_, and _Lavender Insanity _**for reviewing the story, and the italicized for reviewing chapter 13! -hugs every one real, real tight- Seriously, thank you all so much, you're all grand and stuff!

Gandalf: Welp, duty calls, and we're signing off!

God: Thanks to everyone once again and hope you enjoyed the ending!

It: We hope you all have supreme scandalous days, too!

Gandalf: Later days!

God: And peace and love!

It: Until next time, sayonara!

-all skip off-


End file.
